My Valentine
by Vix.Valentine69
Summary: This story follows my OC on her journey from being a Turk to joining avalanche. There will be lemons, strong language and adult themes. It will eventually be a Vincent/OC pairing but there may also be other pairings. I deleted my old story because i couldn't get into it ( i hope you enjoy this one!
1. In the beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy 7 characters or anything involved in final fantasy 7. I only own my characters that appear in the story. I scrapped my other story as i didn't like the way it was going. This will be a Vincent/OC pairing and there will be lemons, strong language and adult themes through out. All reviews welcome, please let me know if there are areas for improvement. I'm a little nervous publishing a full story. I'll update as often as i can.**_

 _ **In the beginning.**_

The sun was shinning bright, the blackness of my eyelids beginning to light up. As my body began to wake up, the pain began to start. My back was cold and sore. As i opened my eyes, i realised i was still on the metal operating table. My arms were no longer strapped down and my legs were also free. Bringing my left hand to my head, i begin to sit up. Head pounding and muscles aching, i scout the room. ' _the experiment must have been a success'_ I take a minute to gather my thoughts before standing up and walking out into the lab. There i see professor Hojo and Dr Crescent. Dr Crescent turns to me and smiles "how are you feeling Vicky?" I shake my head gently "i feel rough as hell! Did it work?" This time Hojo smiles and nods "the experiment was a complete success! We were able to manipulate your genes and inject you with more mako than any other experiment. You also adapted well to the immortality treatment and now play host to an ancient demon, Ifrit" I smile back at him. I willingly gave my body to be involved in the experiment. Hearing that all my pain was worth it made me feel good inside. "I'm so happy that it worked! When can i return to my duties as a Turk?" Dr Crescent picks up her notes before turning to me "you can return when ever you feel up to it. Although i suggest taking today off to get rested" I smile back at her and nod "in that case, i think I'll head back to my quarters and rest" Hojo and Dr Crescent both nod as i leave the lab. My body was aching all over and my head was pounding hard. I couldn't wait to get back and sleep it off. As i was walking to my quarters, i notice fellow Turks heading to the dining hall. The tall, bald, rough looking one being Rude. The smaller, long haired red head being Reno, and the tall, short black haired, quiet one being Vincent. In my time with Shinra i had become very close to all my colleagues. Reno was one of my best friends, i could tell him anything. But i had always found Vincent Valentine very handsome. I had wanted to get closer to him, but his heart lied with Dr Lucrecia Crescent.

I had decided to bypass talking to Reno, Rude and Vincent, and head straight to my quarters. When i return to work tomorrow i'll tell them of the experiments.

As i reach my quarters, i quickly open the door and slam it shut behind me. Pressing my back firmly against it as i let out a sigh. I stand there for a few minutes before walking into my bathroom and taking out some painkillers. Running the tap, i place a glass under the stream of water and take my two tablets. Turning the tap off, i carry my half full glass into my bedroom and place it on the bedside table. The pain was almost unbearable, every inch of me was throbbing and twitching. I sigh again as i begin to undress. Throwing my clothes to the floor, i waist no time climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over my head. As my eyes close, all i can see is fire. The flames were bright, almost as if my pain was burning in front of my eyes. I scrunch myself up into a ball and attempt to block out the immense pain coursing through my body.

There was a loud beeping noise and my eyelids had that familiar light glow in front of them again. Reaching over to my bedside table, i turn off the alarm. ' _morning already? I don't even remember nodding off'_ shaking off my thoughts, i hold my arms high above my head and stretch. The time was 6am and i had to be in work for 7, so i threw back the duvet and snaked out of bed. The pain in my body was now just a dull ache and my headache had subsided. I hold my arms high above my head in another stretch before walking into my bathroom. Turning on my

shower, i take down my panties and throw them aside. Once the water was the right temperature, i slide myself in. The water crashes onto my pale skin, turning it a warm red. Tilting my head back, i savour the feeling. It felt so good to have the relaxing feel of warm water crash onto me, especially after the experiments. After standing there for a few minutes, i begin to wash myself and my long bright red hair. I wish i could stay here longer, but work calls. Turning off the shower, i wrap a towel around me and head into my bedroom again. Grabbing my matching black bra and panties, i begin drying myself. Once dry, i put on my underwear and take out my navy Turk uniform. Now that i'm dressed i walk over to the mirror and apply my make up. Black eyeliner with a tick at the far end of my eyes, silver shimmer in the inner corners, pale foundation, brown eyebrow pencil, a little blush and a pale red lipstain. Now to dry and style my hair. For work i always wear my hair in a high pony tail. One last look in the mirror and i grab my phone and keys.

Making my way to my office i run into Reno. He smirks at me "so, how did it go?" i return his smile "it went well! Everything was a success" "so i guess that means you're far more superior to us regular Turks then?" I laugh at his comment and shake my head "i may be capable of dealing more damage and not being able to die, but i wouldn't class myself as being more superior Reno. We are a team" "i best not piss you off then, looks like i'll get my ass handed to me!" i laugh a little at his words as we walk to our offices. When i arrive at mine Reno turns to me and smiles "catch ya later, superwoman" I roll my eyes and smile as he walks off. There wasn't much work to be done today, mainly paperwork. I was glad to be doing paperwork for once. I don't think my body could handle being out on the field right now. When dinner time finally came round i was starving. I waisted no time getting to the dining hall and filling my plate high with food. I sat down at a table and began eating when Reno and Rude walked in. They grabbed a plate of food each and joined me. Reno smirks at me "someone's hungry!" i laughed "hey, i haven't eaten since before the experiments. I'm allowed to pig out!" Reno also laughs and continues to eat. A few minutes pass and i notice Vincent walk in. He had grabbed some food and sat at a table furthest away from everyone. He had sadness in his eyes. Reno noticed me looking at Vincent "he's been real off today. I wonder what's bothering him" i shake my head and stand up "i'm going to talk to him." i make my way over to the table he is sat at and sit next to him. He is eating his food very slow, eyes not leaving his plate. "is something bothering you Vincent?" he sighs and shakes his head at me "it's nothing, i just want to be alone" i sigh and roll my eyes. He had developed feelings for Lucrecia over the time he had been her bodyguard, but she was in a relationship with Hojo. Over the months i had watched as she repeatedly broke his heart. All i wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and make it all better, but i knew i couldn't. Sighing, i stand up "you know where i am if you want to talk" he doesn't respond so i walk back over to Reno and Rude.

Once dinner was over, i walked back to my office and continued working. The whole time my thoughts were on Vincent. I hated how he was repeatedly hurt and let down, but there was nothing i could do. The day was finally over and i was just filing my paperwork for the day, when Reno knocks on my office door. I look up to him and catch him smiling "fancy a drink? Rude and Vincent will be joining us" i smile and nod "sure. I'm done here anyway." i turn off the lights and follow Reno to the bar in Shinra HQ. Rude was sat down at a table with Tseng and Reeve, but there was no Vincent. ' _maybe he's late. Or maybe he is with Lucrecia. I hope he's alright'_ Reno breaks me from my thoughts "i'll buy the first drink, but you're getting the second round" i smile and follow him to the bar where he orders me a pint of cider and a beer for himself. We make our way over to the table to join the others. Reeve smiles as i pull up a seat next to him "i hear the experiment went well Vicky. I'm glad" I smile and take a sip of my drink "yeah, i felt like shit afterwards though." "will you be staying with the Turks or moving into soldier?" I shake my head. I haven't even given soldier a second thought. I love my job with the Turks. "i'll be staying with the Turks, i love my job and everyone i work with!" Reeve smiles "that's good to hear"

 **Vincent's POV**

I promised Reno i would meet them all for a drink tonight, but i need to see Lucrecia. I had finished my work early and made my way to her lab. I was stood there waiting for a little over half an hour. When she finally walked out of the lab my heart began to flutter. She really is beautiful in every way. She smiles at me and walks over to me "i didn't expect to see you here Vincent" i smile back and take her hands in mine "i had to see you! Have you given any thought about us?" her smile turns upside down and she looks to the floor "i..i can't be with you Vincent. I'm so sorry" with that, she pulls her hands from my grip and walks off. My heart had just broken into tiny pieces. She was everything to me and more. I can feel tears threatening to form in my eyes as my heart began to beat faster. The reality of me being with her began to fade. I stood there numb for a few minutes. I couldn't get her out of my head. I needed a drink, a strong one, so i made my way to the bar. As i walk in i notice Reno, Rude, Reeve, Tseng and Vicky all sat around a table. I kept my head down and walked to the bar, hoping no one would see me.

 **Vicky's POV**

I noticed Vincent walk in and head straight to the bar. His head was down as he walked. I had a horrible feeling something had gone wrong. I push my chair back and stand up "i'll be back soon guys" with that, i walk off to the bar. Tapping Vincent on his shoulder, he turns to look at me. There was sadness in his eyes as he drank his beer. My heart began to ache seeing him like this "is everything ok Vincent?"

 _ **That's all for now. I know it's a long chapter, but i couldn't stop writing! I'll update again real soon. Remember if you like it give it a follow or leave me feedback.**_


	2. In the beginning part 2

_**Anotherchapter for you all! Hope you are enjoying it so far. I couldn't leave it at just the one chapter while i had so many ideas in my head.**_

 _ **In the beginning**_

 **Vicky's POV**

He looked at me, sadness in his beautiful crimson eyes. "don't worry yourself over me Vix" my heart began to ache even more. He looked so down and hurt, but he wouldn't open up. I shake my head and place a hand on his left forearm "i know about you and  
/Dr Crescent Vincent. I've known for a while, Lucrecia and i have become quite close recently. Has something happened with you two? You can talk to me, i am your friend" he sighs and takes another sip of his drink "i met her after work, i needed to  
/be near her. She was smiling at me, i thought everything would be ok" he looks down and i tighten my grip on his forearm "but?" he sighs again "but she told me that we can't be together. Then she just ran off leaving me stood there. I didn't know  
/what to do or think" my heart sinks and i begin to feel the sadness he feels. I couldn't understand how someone would pick Hojo over Vincent Valentine. He was perfect! He had a heart of gold and amazing looks, Hojo had nothing compared to Vincent.  
/I shake my head "i'll talk to her, if you want me to? I'll try and get some information out of her" he turns to me and a small smile creeps onto his face "thank you vix, that really means a lot!" i return his smile and signal for the bartender "get  
/us a shot each please and another cider and a bottle of beer" the bartender nods and brings over our drinks. I turn to Vincent and smile "do a shot with me, they are strong and may take your mind off things for now" he returns my smile and downs his  
/shot with me. "come on, let's join the others" he nods and follows me to the table. We stay at the bar for a few hours before heading back to our quarters. After all, we all had work early in the morning.

As i close my door, i begin to get undressed. I can't wait to cuddle up in my bed after the day we all had. Putting my clothes neatly on my sofa, i waist no time jumping into my comfy bed and pulling the duvet around me.

 **Vincent's POV**

I was finally back in my quarters. I just wanted this day to end! My heart felt like it was in a million pieces, it was aching for her, but i knew i could never have her. I sigh as i begin taking my uniform off. ' _maybe Vix can talk some sense into her? I really hope so'_ my  
/thoughts were racing as i climbed into bed. I lay there on my back staring to the ceiling. My thoughts fell on Vix and how kind she had been to me tonight. I am so lucky to have a friend like her.

 **Vicky's POV**

My eyelids had that familiar bright light shining through them again and my alarm was beeping loud. Morning had arrived. Turning off my alarm, i yawn as i throw back my duvet. Throwing my hands high above my head, i stretch and shake myself awake. Today  
/is the day i speak with Lucrecia! Walking into my bathroom, i turn on the shower and take off my underwear. I waist no time sliding in. I wash myself in a hurry, i want to talk to Lucrecia before work starts. Turning off the shower, i grab a towel  
/and quickly dry myself off. Putting on my matching purple underwear, i then put on my Turk uniform. Once my hair is in it's high pony tail, i apply my usual make up and grab my keys and phone. The time is 6:45am so i need to be quick. When i reach  
/the science floor, i notice several scientists walking to their labs. As i reach Dr Crescent's lab, i notice her and Hojo holding hands. Shaking my head, i walk in, causing them both to jump a little. Hojo smiles "ah my favorite creation, how are  
/you?" i return his smile "i'm fine professor. Can i have a moment with Dr Crescent?" he nods and leaves the room. I look at her with a crooked smile "so, what's been going on?" she shifts uneasily and scratches the back of her neck "what do you mean  
/Vicky?" i sigh and shake my head "you know what i mean! What's happening with you and Vincent?" she looks to the floor and sighs "i can't be with him any longer. Me and Hojo are having a baby" my heart skips a beat and my eyes go wide "a baby?! Since  
/when?" "we found out a few days ago. When Vincent came to see me yesterday, i thought it was best i break it off" i shake my head in shock "does he know?" Lucrecia also shakes her head "not yet, no one does apart from me, Hojo and now you. Please  
/don't say a word until we are ready" i sigh and bring my hand up to my head "i promised Vincent i would find out what's going on, i can't lie to him!" Lucrecia begins to panic and shakes her hands towards me "please vicky, i beg you, don't tell anyone.  
/Especially Vincent!" my thoughts begin to wander and my heart begins beating fast ' _i promised him, i can't let him down. But i can't go against Lucrecia. Shit!'_ I look back to Lucrecia and sigh "alright, i'll keep your secret. But you have  
/24 hours to tell him, or i will! It's not fair on him!" she looks to the floor as i walk out. The whole way to my office i can feel the fire in my veins begin to stir. This was the first time i had felt Ifrit stir since i had been given him. The anger  
/inside me was building with the fire coursing through my veins. As i reach my office, i'm greated by Reno "you don't look so good girl, what's wrong?" i shake my head "can't say, sorry." he sighs as i storm past him and pull up my office chair.

 **Vincent's POV**

I had been in work for just over fifteen minutes when my phone rang. As i looked at it i noticed Lucrecia's name. Without hesitation i answered it "Lucrecia?" i hear her sigh "i need to talk to you, can you come to my lab now?" my heart began to beat  
/faster "of course, i'll be right there!" she hangs up and a smile takes over my face. Maybe Vix had managed to talk her round. I had to find out. Without thinking, i stood up and made my way to her lab. When i got there, she was stood arms folded  
/with a worried look on her face. I ran straight to her and held my arms out to her, but she pushed them away. "there's something i have to tell you, Vincent" her eyes full of sadness as she spoke. My heart began slowing and i could feel the anxiety  
/taking over "i can't be with you, because i'm pregnant. Me and Hojo are going to have a baby" hearing her words almost cuts me in two. I can't believe what i'm hearing! A lump forms in my throat as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. She places her  
/hands on both my arms "i'm so sorry" i look up into her eyes before turning and leaving the room. _'She's pregnant, the love of my life is having another mans baby! How am i going to get over this?'_ My thoughts were taking over, almost consuming  
/me. The only place i knew i could be safe was with Vix. I made my way into her office and stood in the doorway. Tears still threatening to fall from my eyes as i looked at her. She looked up at me and i could tell she was taken by sadness. She walked  
/straight over to me and wrapped her arms around me, tight. "i'm so sorry Vincent. I guess she told you?" she pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. I sighed "she told me about the baby. I don't know how i can get over this Vix" she smiles at  
/me and cups my face in her hands "with the help of your friends Vincent. You know i'm always here for you, any time of day or night" hearing her words gave me comfort. It was nice that i had a friend i could turn to no matter what. I return her smile  
/and bring my arms around her to return the hug "thank you Vix, i don't know what i'd do without you!"

 **Vicky's POV**

I hated seeing him like this! I just wanted to take all his pain away. He pulled back from the hug and sighed "i suppose i should get back to work. Thank you for everything Vix" i smile and nod as he leaves my office.

I couldn't wait for this day to be over! Vincent had become one of my best friends, and i had to watch him go through so much pain. The clock finally hit 6pm and it was finally home time. I did not waist any time getting to my quarters! Once the door  
/was shut behind me, i reached for a glass and my bottle of vodka. I needed a stiff drink after the day i had. It doesn't last me long, no sooner had i poured it, i'd drunk it. I had work in the morning though, so i couldn't have too much to drink.  
/I sigh and begin taking off my uniform and folding it on the sofa. Climbing into my bed, i pull the duvet up and over my head. I wanted to hide from the world for the night.

 **A few weeks pass...**

The last few weeks were hard. Lucrecia and Hojo had decided to conduct experiments on their unborn child. Hojo wanted to make a superior human being, and since his experiments on me went so well, he wanted to take it to the next level. Vincent hadn't  
/taken the news well at all. He had often came to me and just let everything out. It pained me to see how much this was hurting him, but i knew there was nothing i could do. It was morning again and time for another day as a Turk. Reeve had told us  
/we all had a mission to prepare for tomorrow, so me, Reno and Rude were meeting at dinner time to go over everything. I had decided to skip a shower this morning and got dressed straight away. Once my make up and hair were done, i grabbed my phone  
/and keys and made my way to my office. On the way i noticed Vincent storming towards me. I stood in his way and held my hands out to stop him "what's wrong?" he shakes his head and pushes me out the way. Seeing him like that caused me to panic, so  
/i took out my phone and dialed Reno "Vicky, what's up?" "Reno i have something i need to do before i come into work. I wont be long ok?" before he could say anything i hang up and follow Vincent. He had walked straight into Lucrecia's lab. I decided  
/to stay at the door and keep watch.

 **Vincent's POV**

I couldn't deal with the news they were experimenting on their unborn child. I had to confront them! I pushed open the door to Lucrecia's lab and found her in there with Hojo. I marched straight over to them both "experiments on your unborn child is wrong!  
/Please don't do this" Hojo begins to laugh "this is not your concern, BOY! Now, leave us be!" i turned to Lucrecia "is this what you want?" she snarls and throws her arms to her sides "am i sure? If this only concerns me then yes, i am sure!" i look  
/to the ground and sigh. As Lucrecia begins walking off, she falls to the floor "Lucrecia! This is all your fault for making her do this!" all my anger was coming to the surface as i saw her lying on the floor. All Hojo could do was laugh uncontrolably.  
/As she got up, she brought her hand up to her head. All i wanted to do was comfort her, but instead i heard a loud bang. Next thing i knew, blood was pouring out of my chest and my breathing became heavy "Vincent! No" i hit the ground and darkness  
/surrounded me.

 **Vicky's POV**

I saw Hojo shoot him, straight in the chest. My heart broke into pieces as i watched him fall to the floor in a pool of blood. I couldn't believe what i had just saw, so i ran as fast as i could. I ran straight to my office and locked the door. My heart  
/was beating fast and tears were falling down my face like a waterfall. My best friend was killed, in cold blood. Right in front of my eyes!

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a long one, but i'd rather write longer ones than loads of short ones. I don't forget my ideas that way. I'll update again soon!**_


	3. The calm after the storm

**The calm after the storm.**

 **Vicky's POV**

 _'It had been several years since Vincent had been shot and killed in front of me. Somehow i had managed to continue working. Reno was there for me most of the time. Dr Crescent had given birth to a baby boy, called sephiroth. Hojo had taken him from her at birth and unfortunately she also died. Or so they say._

 _The Turks had taken on another recruit, Cissnei. I get on with her pretty well. It's nice to have another female in the team. Sephiroth had grown up and made his way to soldier first class. We had 3 first class soldeirs now. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth. His promotion ceremony was tonight.'_

The loud beeping echoes through my mind. My eyelids are encased in a bright light as i yawn. Stretching my arms high i throw my duvet off and walk into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, i take off my underwear. I sigh as i slide under the warm water. It crashes down furiously onto my pale skin. I tilt my head back and savour the warmth before washing myself and my hair. I always love long showers! Turning the water off, i wrap a towel around my body and walk into my bedroom. After drying myself off i put on my matching purple bra and panties and then my navy Turk uniform. My make up is the usual, black eyeliner with flicks at each end, silver shimmer in the inner corners of my eyes, pale foundation, a little blush, brown eyebrow pencil and pale red lipstain. After putting my long red hair into a high pony tail, i grab my phone and keys. Sighing, i open the door and make my way to the office.

When i get there i'm greeted by Reno, who's sat on my desk "so, the ceremony tonight. You going?" i smile and nod as i take my seat in my office chair "of course i'm going! It's a big moment for Sephiroth, i wouldn't miss it. Plus we kinda have to go being Turks" Reno laughs and stands up "yeah, if we miss it Tseng would have our heads! I'll come pick you up at 7pm?" i nod and smile "see you at 7 Reno!" he returns my smile and leaves my office. Work was slow today. There was more paperwork due to a recent mission we had. ' _it was only killing monsters, why all this damn paperwork?!'_ by the time the day was over i couldn't wait to get changed ready to party. I filed all my paperwork and locked my office. Once i was back at my quarters, i quickly got out of my uniform and picked out a tight fitting black halter neck dress. It barely covered my bum, but i loved the dress. I didn't bother redoing my make up but i did let my hair down and curl it. I heard a knock at my door just as the clock turned 7. as i opened it i saw Reno standing there with a smile on his face "looking good Vicky! Ready to party?" i smile and nod as i close my door behind me. We make our way to the huge reception hall. As we walk in i notice almost everyone was here. The room had been decorated with banners and table arrangements. "would you like a drink?" i turn to Reno and nod "i'll have a pint of cider please" he walks off to the bar leaving me to my thoughts. ' _i wish Vincent could be here to celebrate with us'_ it wasn't long before Reno was handing me my drink. He had walked off again to go and talk to Rude. I was just standing there scouting the room, when Sephiroth walks over to me. He smiles at me "you look lovely tonight Vicky." i had always had a crush on Sephiroth. He was so handsome and toned. His long silver hair flows elegantly around his body and his eyes were a peircing yet calming emerald green. My heart begins to flutter as i look at him "thank you Sephiroth, you don't look bad yourself! All set for your ceremony?" he smiles at me again and sighs "to tell you the truth i'm a little nervous. Having to stand up before everyone and give a speech" i return his smile "you'll do fine! It's a great honor being soldier first class" before he could reply president shinra takes to the mic "if everyone could just take their seats, the ceremony is about to start" i turn to Sephiroth and smile "just keep calm and you'll do fine." i walk over to where the other Turks are sat and take my seat. Director Lazard takes to the stage "thank you all for coming tonight. As you all know, we're here to celebrate Sephiroth making it to soldier first class. He has improved so much over the years and it's truly an honor to have him with us. So with out further ado, i'd like to welcome him to the stage and into soldier!" i begin clapping with everyone else and watch as Sephiroth takes to the stage. His nerves were evident but he kept his cool. "i want to thank everyone who has helped me in my journey. I want to thank the Turks for the training and support, and i want to thank the other soldiers also for their training and support. Lastly i want to thank Director Lazard and president Shinra for accepting me into soldier first class." i watch as he bows while everyone claps. He takes his seat as president Shinra takes the mic again "there will be music, drinks and food. Let's have a real celebration! Again thank you all for coming, enjoy the rest of the night" i clap once again along with everyone else as the president sits down and the music begins to play.

The music was loud and the lights were dim. I smile as i watch people start dancing. Cissnei taps me on the shoulder with a shot and a drink. "let's party!" i nod and down my shot then take my drink. I signal to the dance floor and she smiles "hell yeah!" we find a place amongst the people dancing and let our hips sway to the music. Our bodies become lost in the beat. ' _i really needed this! After the events of my life i need a good drink and a dance. I just wish Vincent and Lucrecia were still alive to be here'_ i am broken from my thoughts as Sephiroth approaches me. He smiles and holds his hand out. I smile back and take his hand, pulling him in to dance with me. Our bodies were close, i could feel the heat off his skin against mine as we danced. Since i had been attracted to him for quite a while, i was more than happy to have him this close. The beat of the music felt like it had completely taken over my body as my hips swayed. Sephiroth's hands firmly placed on either side of me as we danced. His touch was making me feel warm inside. It became too much for me as i stepped back "i'm going to get another drink. I'll be right back" he smiles as i walk towards the bar. The bartender walks to me and smiles "what can i get you?" "i'll have another pint of cider and a shot please" he nods and prepares my drinks. As i am standing there i feel an arm rest on my shoulder. I turn to notice it's Reno "you and Sephiroth seem to be getting close. Going to dish the dirt?" i smile and take my shot in one "there's nothing going on, but i do have a major crush on him!" Reno begins laughing "bless, that's so sweet." i playfully nudge him and grab my cider "i am not 'sweet' Reno! I'm going back to dance" i walk off and take my place back on the dance floor by Cissnei. My hips are swaying as i drink my pint, the music taking over again.

 **Sephiroth's POV**

 _'She is so beautiful. I have never been bothered by women and love until i realised how beautiful Vicky is inside and outside.'_ i stood there watching her dance almost mesmerised when Reno came over and took my attention "ya know she has a major thing for you right?" i shake my head. I couldn't believe what i was hearing. "yeah ok then. This some kind of joke?" Reno begins laughing "no joke man, she likes you! Trust me" he smiles at me and walks off, leaving me with my thoughts watching Vicky dance. I watch her for a few minutes before deciding to join her again. I make my way to the dance floor to a spot just infront of her and smile. She returns my smile and takes my hand in hers. We begin dancing close again. Her hips swaying to the music sends me crazy. She is so seductive. I savor every minute we are dancing close until i can't hold back anymore. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close. She smiles at me as i smile at her. Our bodies are now closer than ever. I can feel her skin against mine and all i want to do is kiss her. ' _should i do it? Should i take a chance?'_ shaking my head clear, i lean in close to her and press my lips against hers. They are soft and sweet. At first she doesn't kiss me back, but after a few seconds her lips return my kiss. Our tongues begin to battle and my hands snake up her back as we danced.

 **Vicky's POV**

' _i can't believe he's kissing me! This must be a dream!'_ he pulls back and smiles at me. I return his smile and rest my head on his chest as we dance. This moment couldn't be anymore perfect! We stood there dancing wrapped in each others arms for the best part of the night. He made me feel complete. I had forgot all the bad shit that had happened in my life while i was with him. Just then i heard the dj announce last orders. My face screwed up as i pulled away from his firm chest "another drink?" he smiles and nods as i lead him to the bar. The bartender greets me with a smile "what can i get you?" i return his smile "i'd like another cider please and a shot." "and i'd like a bottle of beer please" the bartender nods and prepares our drinks. I waist no time downing my shot and leading sephiroth back to the dance floor for one last dance. Our bodies close again as we danced to the beat. I never want to let him go! The music comes to an end and the lights come on. I frown and sigh "suppose it's time for bed. I wish the party lasted a little longer!" Sephiroth smiles at me and takes my hands in his "why don't you come back to my place tonight? We can have a few drinks there" my heart begins to flutter at his words and my head nods "i'd like that" he smiles and leads me out of the huge hall and back up to the soldier living quarters. When we reach his room i sit on his couch while he pours us both a drink.

 **That's all for that chapter. The next one will be a lemon but it won't have any of the story in it just incase people don't want to read the lemons. I'll try and get another chapter uploaded faster so if you don't want to read the lemon you don't have to wait long for the next part of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 LEMON

**Lemon! You have been warned, if you don't want to read this i'll post another chapter asap. Either turn back or wait for the next chapter. This is my first ever published lemon, i have written many in personal stories but never published any. Please comment and review. I would like to know if it is good or bad for future reference.**

 **Vicky's POV**

Once he had handed me my drink, he sat down next to me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as i nestled into his chest. "I've had an amazing night tonight! And i knew you'd do well with your speech" he gently rests his head on mine and takes a sip of his drink "I've had a great time too! I have to admit, standing up there was horrible but you made it all worth it. I'm so glad i took Reno's advice" hearing his words i sit bolt upright and my eyes go wide "Reno's advice? He spoke to you about me?" Sephiroth began to blush and i could feel his heart beating faster "he only said you had a thing for me. He noticed me watching you and thought he'd tell me. If he hadn't said anything we wouldn't be here now" i smile softly and place my glass on the coffee table. I then take his glass and place it next to mine. Turning back to him, i lean in and lock our lips in a gentle kiss. I feel his free arm move over and wrap around me, connecting with his arm around my shoulders. I move my hand up to his chest and begin to trace his muscles. Wanting more, i dance my tongue along his lips until he allows me entrance. Our tongues meet and begin to battle, causing him to moan into my mouth.

 **Sephiroth's POV**

Our tongues were fighting fiercly as her hand began to undo my long coat. I wanted her, bad! Breaking the kiss, i lean back and give her a smirk. She looks at me a little confused when i scoop her up off the sofa and take her over to my bed. Setting her down gently, i push her onto her back and climb on top of her. I crash my lips onto hers again in another passionate kiss and i feel her hands begin to wander. I break the kiss again and stand up, letting my long trench coat fall to the floor exposing my bare chest. She smirks at me and sits up. One hand traces my chest as the other begins to unzip my trousers. I can't let her undo my trousers when she is still fully clothed, so i bring my hand down and stop her. She looks at me a little confused when i give her a smirk. My hands slide down her slim figure and hook onto her dress. I bring it up over her head and throw it to the floor behind me. Her beautiful pale skin is now exposed, sending me into a frenzy. I need her! I push her back onto her back and climb on top of her again. Locking my lips with hers, my hand glides over her breasts down her tummy and stopping at her panties. I hook my hand into them and slide a finger inside her, causing her to moan and arch her back. I begin moving in and out slow at first. Her hips buck beneath me and her head tilts back "stop teasing me...i want more!" i smirk and remove my finger, licking off her juices. She is panting and bucking still as i remove my boots and trousers. I begin kissing from her tummy down her legs as i remove her shoes. Kissing back up her legs, i stop at her panties and hook my hand into them again. This time pulling them down and throwing them behind me. I begin kissing the inside of her thigh as she bucks her hips again. I let my finger slide into her once more as i tease her sweet spot with my tongue. Her hips are bucking even more and her moans become louder as i feel her tighten around my finger. Her hands dig into the bed sheet and she lets out a loud moan as i feel her release. I smirk and move back up to look in her eyes, lust evident in them. "i need you...now!" crashing my lips onto hers again i feel her hands trace down my chest to my boxers. Hooking her hands under them, she pulls them down enough so i can kick them off.

 **Vicky's POV**

I needed him bad! I could feel his length pressing against me as i bucked my hips. His hand moved down my breasts and to the clasp of my bra, unhooking it in one swift movement and throwing it to the floor. I feel him take one of my nipples between his fingers as he began to tease me even more. I was moaning loudly into his mouth and my hips were bucking fast. My need for him growing fast! He pulled away and broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I smirked at him while panting "please, take me" he returned my smirk and i felt him press against my entrance. The feeling sent me into overdrive and my hips bucked towards him. His lips crashed back onto mine as he slid himself into me. My back arched and i moaned loudly into his mouth as he began to thrust. He started off slow to savor the moment but i wanted it fast, i needed it fast. I was so excited from his teasing that i needed him rough and now. I break the kiss and place my hands on his back "faster..." he smirks and crashes his lips onto mine again as he picks up the pace. He begins thrusting deeper and harder as i begin to reach my second climax.

 **Sephiroth's POV**

I feel her tighten around me a second time as i thrust deeper into her. Her back arches and her head tilts back breaking the kiss as she releases around me. Her moan so loud the whole quarters could probably hear her. Her legs begin to shake as i continue to thrust fast and deep. I crash my lips to hers again and our tongues begin to battle. I can feel myself getting close. The pleasure begins to take over and her hips buck beneath me again. I begin moaning into her mouth as i release myself deep inside her. The feeling like no other as i filled her with my seed. I slowed down and broke the kiss to look into her eyes. She was smiling at me and i returned her smile before kissing her forehead and pulling out. I flopped down beside her on the bed. We were both breathing heavy as we came down from the pleasure high we had just experienced.

 **There you have it, the lemon chapter. There will be more of these when Vincent is paired up just to warn you all. Please review 3 all comments welcome, i really want to get better at writing and i'd love to know what everyone thinks of the story so far!**


	5. Could this be love?

**Could this be love?**

 **Vicky's POV**

We only had one drink before things got a little heated and we couldn't contain ourselves any longer. I lay there next to him panting. That moment was magical, i never wanted it to end. He turns to look at me and smiles "i think we should get some sleep now" i return his smile "i agree. Goodnight Sephiroth" "goodnight Vicky" as he closes his eyes, i lie there admiring him a little. He looked so peaceful and perfect. Could this be love? My eyelids began getting heavy and i finally lost the battle.

 **In the weeks that followed...**

We had grown closer by the day. Sephiroth had told everyone that we were officially an item. Unfortunately one of the first class soldiers, Sephiroth's good friend Genesis, had disserted Shinra. There were troops sent out to kill him and Sephiroth was one of them. I had to watch how much it tortured him to see his friend hunted. With Genesis leaving Shinra and going a little insane, Zack Fair had been promoted to first class. I had only met Zack a few times when i went to visit Sephiroth at work. He seemed like a nice guy. Another member of soldier first class had also disserted, Angeal. This time it wasn't just Sephiroth's friend, but Zacks mentor. It had hit everyone hard but i pulled it together and managed to bring Sephiroth through it all.

We turks didn't have that much work to do while the first class soldiers were on the job. It was nice but also boring. Me and Reno often found ourselves having a fight throwing rolled up paper at each other to cure boredom.

The sun was shining bright on my face as i opened my eyes. I turn to look beside me but Sephiroth wasn't there. I knew he had a mission he was going on today with zack. I wouldn't see him for a few days and it was going to kill me. We had fallen deeply in love over the time we shared together. I yawned and stretched my arms up high as i threw the duvet back. Climbing out of bed, i walk into the kitchen to find Sephiroth eating breakfast. I smile at him and take a seat next to him "why didn't you wake me?" he returns my smile "you looked so peaceful, i didn't want to disturb you" i frowned and folded my arms "but you're leaving for a few days, i want to see you before you go. I wouldn't have minded if you woke me" he smiles and sighs "i'm sorry. At least we have time together now." i return his smile and sigh "what time do you have to go?" "i have to meet Zack in half an hour. We leave for Nibelheim pretty much straight after we meet. We've got some soldier third class coming with us too"

my face drops. I hated being away from him but i knew i couldn't stop him. "well you remember to phone me when you get there ok?" he smiles at me and leans over the table, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I get lost in the feeling. As he pulls away my heart sinks and i crave more. I begin to pout and he gives me a smile "i will be straight back to you when the mission is over, don't you worry" my pout turns to a smile "you best get ready, you need to leave soon" he kisses me once more before leaving the room. My heart begins to ache as the reality of not having him near me sets in. I walk into the living room to see him picking up his massamune and phone. He turns to me and smiles "it'll fly by, i promise. I'll call when i get there" he kisses me once more before leaving.

 **Sephiroth's POV**

I had met up with Zack and the other soldiers and loaded everything into a shadow fox. We were on our way to nibelheim. I hated being away from Vicky but it was work, i had to do it. Now me and Zack were the only first class soldiers left, we seemed to get all the work. We encountered some monsters on the way, but they were no match for me. Once we arrived i allowed the soldiers to have some free time, one of them even had family here. I made my way straight to my room in the inn and sat on the bed. I sighed before taking my phone out and calling Vicky. She answered straight away, she sounded so happy to hear from me "you got there safe then?" "we encountered monsters on the way but nothing too bad. How are you?" i hear her sigh down the phone "i miss you like crazy! It's so lonely here without you. Reno has been cheering me up though." i smile hearing her words "good, make sure he keeps you company. I'll break his legs if he neglects you!" i hear her laugh and it brings another smile to my face "i'm going to get some rest now. We have a very early start in the morning and i need to be fully rested. I love you" "i love you too. Stay safe" i hang up and take my coat off. Sighing, i get down to my boxers and into bed. It was weird not having Vicky next to me, but it was only for a few nights.

The sun was shinning bright onto my face and the birds were chirping. I screwed my face up at the sound and grunted. I didn't want to get up but i had to. Once i was dressed and washed i got the other soldiers together and waited for our guide. Once she arrived we were ready to head to the Nibelheim reactor. Before we could go i was approached by a local "can i have a picture of the great Sephiroth please?" i smile and nod. Me, Zack and the guide all get in the picture. The local smiles "thanks! I'll send you all a copy" now that was done we all headed towards the reactors. The journey was long and tough, but we made it. We lost a soldier on the way, but we couldn't spare the time to look for him. Once in the reactor, we found the problem and fixed it promptly. Everything was fine until i noticed what was in the pods. Mutated humans. Only they were so badly mutated they no longer looked human. It got me thinking ' _was this how i was made? Was i just another experiment?'_ My thoughts began to race and confusion started to take over. Zack looked on at me with worried eyes "i'm sure you weren't made like this Sephiroth" i sigh and bring a hand up to my head "i always knew i was different from when i was young, but i never imagined it like this. I need to be alone!" i didn't give Zack another chance to speak. I made my way to the old Shinra manor and into the basement. Professor Gast used this place for his experiments. I searched every folder, every book and the computers.

I had been searching for days. I hadn't slept much either, but i finally learnt that i am a cetra. My mother, Jenova, was an ancient and i have to carry on her work. This planet is hers! I will take it back for her, no one will get in my way!

 **Vicky's POV**

I hadn't heard from Sephiroth for days and i was starting to get worried. I had been pacing my living room for hours when i took out my phone. I tried calling Sephiroth but i got no answer, so i called Zack. "hello?" his voice sounded worried and short of breathe "Zack? Is everything ok?" "no! Sephiroth has gone insane! He has burnt the town down and gone to the reactor. He was talking about Jenova and being a cetra. I think he means to do harm to the planet" tears begin to form in my eyes hearing his words. How could my Sephiroth do something like this? I shake my head "i'm coming to you, i won't be long." i didn't give him a chance to speak. I hung up and grabbed my phone and keys, making my way over to Reno's office. As i burst through the door, he looks at me with worry "everything alright Vicky?" i shake my head and begin breathing fast "it's Sephiroth, he's gone mad and burnt Nibelheim to the ground. I need to get there as soon as!" he stands up and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me tight "calm down, i'll get you there. I'll send a text to Rude and get him to notify the president. Come on, we'll take one of the helicopters" he takes my hand and leads me to the roof of Shinra HQ. We board the helicopter and begin our journey to Nibelheim. When we land, the whole town is in flames. Cries from injured townsfolk echoed through the burning mess. There was a soldier third class with one local, i ran straight to him "where is Zack and Sephiroth?" he shakes his head "at the reactor up Mt Nibel ma'am" i nod and begin running up the mountain, leaving Reno behind with the soldier. When i reach the reactor i find the guide unconcious on the floor with a slash wound on her tummy. Zack was lying limp near one of the pods, i ran straight to him "Zack! What happened?" he looks at me, eyes barely open "Sephiroth...he attacked us and took off...with Jenova's head...Cloud..." his eyes close and the anger starts to build inside me. I run in to where Jenova was kept to find Cloud, soldier third class, lying on the floor. He had Zack's sword in his hand and he was badly wounded. I lean down towards him "what happened here?" his eyes fell on me and he began to cough "Sephiroth...i...killed him...lifestream..." he fell unconcious. Hearing that Sephiroth was dead my heart begins to break. I can feel tears pooling in my eyes as i stand up.

I managed to make my way back to the town, somehow. Reno was waiting for me, several other Shinra members had also turned up. Professor Hojo being one of them. They were gathering all the locals and taking them to the Shinra manor. I didn't bother to ask why, all i wanted to do was cry. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands crying uncontrolably. I couldn't believe Sephiroth had died. I felt the warm embrace of strong arms around me. For i moment i imagined the arms were Sephiroth's, but when i opened my eyes they belonged to Reno. I looked at him with red eyes, tears streaming down my face. He wipes a tear away and stands me up "come on, we're going back to HQ" i sniff and walk towards the helicopter, still wrapped in Reno's arms. The whole journey back to Shinra HQ my thoughts were racing. ' _could i have done something to help him? I should have been there for him, he shouldn't have gone alone. He needed to know about his real mother, not Jenova'_ my thoughts are broken by Reno tapping me on the shoulder. We had arrived back at HQ. I smiled slightly at him and follow him inside. I turn to him, eyes still red "i need to be alone for a while. I'll see you in work tomorrow" he nods and watches as i walk off. I couldn't wait to get to my quarters and hide in my bed. I had no plans of coming out until work tomorrow morning. As i walk into my quarters my heart begins to ache. Sephiroth should be here with me, but i'm alone. Tears begin falling from my eyes again as i throw myself onto my bed. I bury my face into my pillow and begin to cry loudly.

 **Another chapter done! It will be a Vincent pairing, but i wanted to get a back story going aswell. Vicky will run into Vincent again soon, but she thinks he is dead. How will it all turn out? Keep reading to find out =)**


	6. Awakening

**Awakening**

 **Vincent's POV**

My head was pounding and my body ached all over. All i could see was the black behind my eyelids. As i began to regain conciousness, my eyes began to flutter open. My vision was blurry at first, all i could make out was green liquid. I realise that i'm in a life preserver tank and begin to panic. The events of my confrontation coming back into my mind. I bring my hands up in front of me and start to panic at the sight of them. I had completely changed. I felt an intense anger coursing through my veins and something evil stir inside me. ' _what's happening to me?'_ my body began to change and claws developed on my hands. I was a monster! When the anger passed and the fire in my veins dulled, i managed to get myself free from the tank. I take a minute to study my surroundings. ' _Shinra manor, what am i doing here?'_ i read over some notes left lying around, but what i saw broke my heart. I had been experimented on by Hojo! The anger began rising again as i continued to read. My body played host to several demons, i can't die, and Lucrecia is dead. Reading that my love had died broke me into pieces. I cried out loud and fell to the floor on my knees. How can she be gone? ' _i didn't stop her, i could have saved her. But i didn't. This body, it's my punishment for my sins!'_ i couldn't handle the news, i needed to be alone. The only place i knew i could be alone and maybe atone for my sins, was a room in the basement. It had coffins in that i could rest in for eternity. And there i stayed, un disturbed, until one day.

The darkness behind my eyelids was replaced by a dim light. I frown as i hear voices and sigh. When i open my eyes, i'm greeted by three people. One had short blonde spikey hair and was male, another had long brown hair and was a female, and the last one had dark skin and very short black hair, he also had a gun on his arm. They looked on at me with wide eyes as i floated above my coffin. "who are you? And why have you woke me from my slumber?"the blonde haired man scratches his head "we are looking for Sephiroth! I am ex soldier first class Cloud, who are you?" i sigh and fold my arms "if you were in soldier then do you know a scientist called Lucrecia Crescent?" Cloud shakes his head while the others look on in shock. "i've never heard of her. Why are you sleeping down here in a coffin?" i sigh and shake my head "she was a scientist who worked along side Hojo. She gave birth to Sephiroth after allowing Hojo to perform experiments while he was still in the womb." Cloud begins scratching his head "but i thought Jenova was Sephiroth's mother?" i sigh again "Sephiroth's mother was a beautiful woman! He was injected with Jenova cells while in the womb, i couldn't stop her. I didn't stop her. That is my sin and this, is my punishment. Now if you don't mind, i'd like to be left alone" with that, i close the lid to my coffin and wait for them to leave. My thoughts begin to race again ' _if they are going after Sephiroth, then i might meet Hojo and get my revenge for Lucrecia. I need to go with them!'_ i throw the lid to my coffin off and walk out after them. I catch them on the basement stairs "wait!" they all turn to look at me "if i go with you, will i meet Hojo?" Cloud shrugs his shoulders "We're going after Sephiroth and Shinra so it's possible" "then i'll join you! My name is Vincent Valentine"

 **A few weeks pass...**

My time with Cloud and his group was hard at first. I had been asleep for thirty years, it had been so long since i had been around people. I had tried to keep myself distant from everyone apart from Cid. He was the pilot of the crew and the one i could relate to the most. The youngest of the group, Yuffie, had developed a crush for me. It got a little anouying, but i could just brush it off. She was also the only one who called me Vinnie, i hate that nickname! But she can get a little over the top, so i just leave her to it now. Our journey had taken us to Gongaga and the blown up reactor. We were going after the huge materia so Shinra couldn't get their hands on it. Me, Cloud and Cid had decided to go into the small town. We weren't there long before we were confronted by Turks. I recognised them straight away! Reno, Rude and...Vix. It had been so long since i had seen her, she hadn't changed one bit. But me, i had changed completely. My hair was now long, passed my shoulders. I wore black leather trousers with my gun holster attached to one leg, a black shirt with several buckles on, gold armoured boots, a gold gauntlet on my left arm, a long red cape that covered half my face and a red bandana. There was no way any of the Turks would recognise me now.

They stood in front of us with their weapons out ready for combat. Reno had his shock batton, Rude his fists and Vix had her long katana. I had always admired Vix for her huge heart and constant support she gave me. Now i was going to have to fight her, i'm not sure if i can do it.

 **Vicky's POV**

We were stood in front of Cloud and two other members of avalanche. I recognised Clouds face from his days in soldier. It was weird seeing him in front of us ready to attack, but it is my duty as a Turk to take them down. After all, he is a disserter! I had my katana ready and i was in my fighting stance. I noticed Reno smirk as he stepped forward "this is as far as you go!" Cloud frowns and readies his huge buster sword. The other members of his team also ready their weapons. One had a spear and the other a gun. Cloud waisted no time lunging towards me, i quickly blocked his attack and swung my sword back at him. Rude took on the guy with a spear. He was swinging his fists furiously as the man swung his spear. Reno was dodging bullets as he ran towards the man with the gun. The fight carried on for several minutes. Reno and Rude had become warn out, but i was still going. Due to the experiments, i was able to keep up my pace and wear Cloud and the man with the spear out. As i lunge towards the last man standing i see him pause. I need to act now, while he's weak.

 **Vincent's POV**

She came at me with several swings of her sword. I dodged them all but i couldn't seem to fight back. She was once a very close friend of mine, how could i take her down? Just then, i notice Cloud waving "shoot her Vincent! She will take you down without thinking" i shake my head and take a gulp as i aim my gun at her. My heart begins to pound as she lunges at me again. Closing my eyes, i pull the trigger and hear a loud thud. As i open my eyes i notice her lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The images of me being shot come back to me as clear as day. Seeing her on the floor makes my heart almost stop and tears begin to form in my eyes. I notice Reno make his way over to her and turn her to face him. I almost feel numb, i've just added another sin i need to attone for.

 **Vicky's POV**

The bullet penetrated my right shoulder and i crashed towards the floor. Blood was pouring out of the wound and my vision was becoming blurry. I knew the wound wouldn't kill me, but it hurt like hell. I feel hands on my body, then i'm facing a worried Reno. "are you ok?" i try and force a smile and a nod "i'll be fine, you know i will be. Let's get out of here, we'll hit them harder next time" Reno nods and helps me to my feet, putting my katana back in it's holster. Rude snarls towards Cloud "you'll pay for this!" The pain in my shoulder was becoming less noticable as we made our way back to Shinra HQ. All i could think about the whole journey was getting my revenge. Ever since i had Ifrit infused with my body, my anger had got worse. Once we arrived at HQ, i took myself straight to the medical bay. The bullet was still lodged in my shoulder, so i had a doctor remove it. I had decided to rest for the remainder of the day just to be sure i was fully healed.

 **In the weeks that followed...**

President Shinra had been killed a few months back by Sephiroth. This had stirred Avalanche into finding him and bringing him down. It had taken me a while to finally believe Sephiroth was still alive. The presidents son, Rufus, had taken over the company. He had sent us after Avalanche every time we got a lead on them. ' _this is really wearing me out! We need to bring them down, fast'_

Avalanche had given us at Shinra so much work. We barely got any rest, we were on the clock almost every hour. We had followed Cloud to the north crater where Sephiroth was believed to be. They didn't want me going, but i insisted. I had to see him! Unfortunately while we were at the north crater Cloud went a little insane and gave Sephiroth the black materia. I saw him for the first time in five years, he was so perfect still. But he wasn't moving. He was incased in mako. My heart ached for several weeks after that day, it was like i lost him over again. Meteor had been summoned and the weapons were released. Shinra had moved the cannon from Junon to the top of Shinra HQ in an attempt to defeat diamond weapon and take down the barrier now blocking the north cave. It worked taking down the barrier, but as for diamond weapon. Well, it fired towards our HQ and successfully took down our building. The president was believed to be dead and Shinra was no more.

After the fall of our company, we had the horrible reality that WE actually caused more trouble than good. Rufus was found in the rubble and taken to a secure house, Reno, Rude, Tseng and our newest recruit Elenor, all lay low with him. But i went to Avalanche. I wanted to do some good for the world after everything bad i had helped do. The guilt was almost too much. Luckily i managed to meet up with Cloud on their jouney. He had welcomed me aboard their airship, but not everyone was happy for me to be involved. I was sat in the room i had been given on the airship. My heart ached and my guilt was building. I sat there with my head in my hands when i hear a knock on the door. I look up as it opens to see Cloud. He was standing there smiling at me. "i'm sorry everyone is being a little hostile, but you can understand why" i return his smile "yeah, i understand. Thank you for giving me the chance to join you. I remember when you were in soldier. That day i found you and Zack in the Nibelheim reactor, i never imagined this would be how we ended up" he sighs and takes a seat next to me "that day, they took us into the manor and conducted experiments on us. It was horrible! I used to want to be a famous soldier, until i found out what they were really upto" i sigh. Hearing his words brought sadness to my heart "i'm so sorry Cloud. If i had known that they would do that to you both, i would never have let you go" he smiles at me and rests his hand on my arm "it's ok Vicky, i don't blame you. I blame Shinra! I think you should talk to everyone, get to know them a little. Show them that you mean well" i return his smile and nod "i'll give it a go." he nods and stands up. Before leaving the room he smiles once more.

After a few moments sitting there thinking, i decide to give it a go at talking to everyone. I leave my room and make my way up to the main deck. Not everyone was there, but i really wanted to make an effort. I made my way over to a girl with long brown hair, i think her name was Tifa. I smile as i approach her. She returns my smile but it looks forced. "hi, i just wanted to come and get to know everyone. I honestly mean well, i'm not going to stab anyone in the back" she shifts uneasily but then smiles a real smile "Cloud vouches for you so you're good in my book. Everyone has a past, who am i to judge. So what's your back story?" i sigh loudly and shake my head "well i joined Shinra as a Turk. I always loved my job, i didn't think what we were doing was wrong until i learnt the full story. I was a very close friend to the scientist Lucrecia Crescent. She was my only female friend at one point, until she died. I had offered my body to Hojo so he could conduct experiments on me. It was a very painful process, but it was worth it. I am now immortal and have enhanced strength and hearing. I also have the ability to heal myself over time. Another part of the experiments was i had an ancient demon added to my genes, Ifrit. It was hard at first, i couldn't get to grips with my anger. But now it's much easier" i watch as Tifa's face drops and she shakes her head "oh my god! You went through all that willingly? I have a lot of respect for you lady! I'm sure you will fit in nicely around here. One of our other members was an ex Turk too. You might know him, Vincent Valentine?" my heart almost stops hearing his name. It couldn't be, he was killed. I shake my head and bring my hand up to my face "i do know Vincent Valentine, but he was killed. I saw him get shot!" she begins to laugh gently and smile "no he isn't dead. He's right here on the airship. The guy in the red cape? That's him!" i couldn't believe what i was hearing, could he really be alive and on this airship?

 **There you have it, another chapter =) so Vicky finally found out about Vincent. What will she do? Will she confront him? Will it be plain sailing? Keep reading to find out!**


	7. Friends reunited

**Friends reunited**

 **Vicky's POV**

My heart was now pounding fast. Could Vincent Valentine really be alive and on this airship? I had to find out. I smile at Tifa "i need a moment to process this. I had always believed him to be dead." she smiles at me and places her hand on my shoulder  
"go and talk to him. I'm sure he will be happy to see you Vicky" i return her smile and nod before walking off. The man in the red cape was stood over the other side of the room. He had his back to the wall and his arms folded as he stared into space.  
I took a huge gulp and made my way towards him. My heart was pounding faster and faster the closer i got. I would know it was him just by his voice, and his beautiful crimson eyes. I finally reach him and stand in front of him. His eyes stay focused  
on the air in front of him. I take another huge gulp "hey, are you Vincent?" he turns slightly in my direction but doesn't say anything. His head turns straight back to it's original position. I sigh and shake my head "i understand you don't trust  
me, i was just trying to make friends. I'm not a threat to anyone here, i want to help. I'll leave you alone." my head tilts towards the floor and i turn my back on him. As i begin to walk off i feel a hand on my arm. I instantly turn around and catch  
his eyes with mine. They were beautiful and crimson. My heart began to flutter again as he sighs "i know you are trust worthy Vix. You don't have to explain yourself to me" ' _he called me Vix, only Vincent Valentine called me Vix! It must be him. His voice is exactly the same and his eyes are just as beautiful'_ my  
heart begins beating faster again and my eyes go wide

"Vincent Valentine? Ex Turk and my close friend?" he sighs and nods to confirm he is who i've been told he is. I can't contain myself. All these years i had believed him to be dead, but he is standing in front of me very much alive. He had changed so  
much, but his eyes were still as beautiful as ever. I couldn't see all of his face, but he still looked so very handsome. Tears begin to form in my eyes as i wrap my arms around him tight. He doesn't return my embrace, he just stands there, stiff  
and cold. I pull back and smile at him "why didn't you tell me you were alive? How have you not aged one bit?" i had so many questions to ask him. We had so much to catch up on. He sighs and shakes his head "Hojo had conducted experiments on my lifeless  
body. He had made me immortal and adapted my body to play host to several demons. The main one being Chaos. When i woke up in the life preserver tank, i couldn't handle the news of Lucrecia dying. I had changed so much, i had become a monster. I see  
this as my punishment for not stopping her. She is dead because of me" sadness takes over his face as he looks to the floor. Hearing his words broke my heart all over again. I place my hands on each of his arms and smile "she wont see it as that,  
you know that. She would want you to be happy Vincent. I'm so sorry you went through all that, i too have been through experiments. But i willingly put myself through it. Only a select few people knew of it. I too have a demon in me, Ifrit" he looks  
up at me and sighs again "i didn't know you had been through all that." i smile at him but before i could speak, Cloud walks in. We had reached the north crater where we were going to battle with Sephiroth. I didn't want to hurt him, but i needed  
to see him. Everyone turns to look at Cloud. "i will be going into the cave with Vincent and Cid. Yuffie, Tifa and Red will be clearing the way in and out while Barret and Cait sith will be here on the airship to keep it secure. Are we all ready?"  
everyone yells and nods.

I walk over towards Cloud and sigh "i'd like to go with you into the cave. I need to see Sephiroth again. I need to know he really is evil and means harm. I have to do this for my own sanity." Cloud sighs but nods "alright you can come. But don't expect  
him to be anything but evil" i knew Cloud was right, but i needed to see it for myself. We made our way into the crater. We encountered many enemies before reaching Jenova. The fight was tough, but we took it down. The next stop was deep in the heart  
of the crater. As we walked, Sephiroth appeared. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He was still so perfect and i was still in love with him. Seeing him brought all my feelings back with force. Cloud begins walking towards him but i stand  
in the way. "let me talk to him, please" he nods "alright, but if he hurts you we jump in" i nod back and make my way over so i'm standing right in front of Sephiroth. He looks at me and frowns, causing my heart to break again. I clear my head and  
look into his emerald green eyes. "what happened to you? Why are you doing this?" he begins to laugh "i am doing what mother wants me to do. I am going to carry on her legacy. You can either join me, or be against me. Your choice!" i shake my head  
and take out my katana "it didn't have to be this way. I will never join you to destroy the planet" he starts to laugh again and takes a swing at me. I successfully dodge his attack and swing my katana at him. We fight for a few minutes before he  
dives his sword deep into my shoulder. The pain takes over and i drop my sword to the ground. He begins laughing again as he pulls his sword out. He was about to finish me off when Cloud jumps in and slashes at him.

I manage to crawl over to a corner of the cave and bring my hand up to my wound. I knew it would heal in time, but i needed to stop the bleeding. Vincent made his way over to me and knelt down beside me "you ok?" i smile and nod "i'll heal, don't worry  
about me" just then i see Cloud unleash omnislash on Sephiroth. Seeing him fall to the ground i begin to cry. He had died in front of my eyes and it was killing me inside. The man i was once happy with was now dead. I would never see him again or  
be in his arms. I began to cry as i feel Vincent's arms wrap around me and help me to my feet. The ache in my heart was like no other, it was almost unbarable. We had travelled back to Tifa's bar seventh heaven in Midgar. I had rented a room there  
along with a few of the others. After the day i had, all i wanted to do was hide away. I left the others sat down in the bar having a few drinks. They were celebrating, but i had nothing to celebrate right now. I was happy the world was safe, but  
i hated that Sephiroth was now dead. I needed time to get over it, so i locked myself away in my room.

 **Vincent's POV**

Seeing Vix upset really pulled on my heart strings. She had always been so good to me, all i wanted to do was make it ok for her. She had locked herself away since we arrived at the bar. I was sat downstairs with the others, apart from Red. He had gone  
back to Cosmo Canyon to his grandfather. I had ordered a beer and sat down at a table on my own. It didn't take long for Cloud to approach me "mind if i join you?" i just shrug my shoulders as he takes a seat next to me. "i think she'll be alright  
over time. She's strong and been through so much. She just needs time to get her head around it" i sigh and take a sip of my beer "i know she's strong, but i still worry about her. She has always been so good to me, i just wish i could return the  
favor" Cloud smiles and rests his hand on my arm "be there if she needs a friend. That's all any of us can do right now. I think Tifa is going to head up and talk to her soon. Maybe another female can bring her out of it all" i smile and nod. All  
i wanted to do was be there for her and help her like she helped me.

 **Vicky's POV**

I had been in my room several hours. My face was buried in my pillow when i hear a knock at the door. I don't say anything, but who ever it is let's themselves in and sits on the bed next to me. "Vicky, we are all worried about you. Talk to me, please"  
i sigh and turn to face Tifa "it just hurt me so bad to see the man i love and was once happy with get killed. I know he was evil and i know the planet is better off, but it still hurts." she smiles at me "i know it hurts, but you will find someone  
else, and they wont hurt you. I'm sure you will be happy again" i smile at her words. She's right, i will be happy again at some point. I might even find my soul mate and settle down, maybe even get married. I can't let this ruin me and stop my life.  
I sit up and smile at her "you're right Tifa. If i let this get me down, i'll never be happy. I think i'll join everyone downstairs and have a drink" she returns my smile and nods before standing up "everyone will be happy to see you. I'll meet you  
downstairs" with that, she leaves my room. I take a minute to gather my thoughts before making my way to the bar.

As i walk in, everyone looks towards me and then back to what they were doing. I make my way to the bar and order a pint of cider. Once Tifa hands me my drink, i take a seat next to Vincent. He was sat there alone but i needed company from a good friend.  
He smiles as i sit down "i'm glad you decided to join us Vix" i return his smile and take a sip of my drink "Tifa made me realise i couldn't let this ruin my life. If i stay hung up on it, i'll never be happy. There might be someone out there for  
me, but i wont be looking anytime soon. If it happens it happens, i just want to enjoy life now the war is over." he takes a sip of his drink "i'm glad you feel that way. I thought i couldn't go on without Lucrecia, but Cloud and everyone else gave  
me reason to carry on. Now i have found you, i have even more reason to live. I'm glad we can finally rebuild our friendship. I felt so guilty when i shot you back in Gongaga, i felt like i had added another sin" i smile at him and place my hand on  
his forearm "i don't blame you for that Vincent. I was attacking you, you did the right thing. Don't feel guilty about it. Let's just focus on rebuilding our friendship and enjoying life" he nods and returns my smile. We all sat in the bar drinking  
for several hours. By the time we all went to bed it was way past midnight. I had several drinks, but i wasn't drunk. Just merry. I couldn't wait to get into bed. I needed a good night sleep after everything we had all been through the last few months.  
The second i had shut my door, i quickly took off my clothes and threw back my duvet. Once I hadcrawled into bed, i pulled the duvet up so high my head was almost covered. I wanted to hide from the world, but only to get some decent sleep.  
My eyelids were heavy and it wasn't long before sleep took me.

 **Another chapter down. Now Vicky has been reunited with Vincent, will their romance blossom? Or will there be obsticals in their way? I hope this was a good enough chapter. I'll update again soon! 3**


	8. A fresh start

**A fresh start.**

 **Vicky's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside my window. It was such a soothing sound. I stretch my arms high above my head and yawn, before throwing back my duvet and dragging myself out of bed. It was strange, i actually felt very positive for  
my future. I knew i was surrounded by good friends. I smiled to myself as i walked into the kitchen. I had woke up starving! I needed to eat something, something greasy. So i quickly gathered the ingredients to make myself a huge fry up. The smell  
as it was cooking sent my tummy into fits of rumbles and groans. I couldn't wait to pig out. Placing all my food onto a plate, i sit at my kitchen table and dig in. It's safe to say, it didn't last long. Once i was finished, i dropped the plate into  
the sink and proceeded into my bedroom again. I picked out some black shorts and a red V neck t-shirt. Once i had done my usual make up and straightened my hair, i made my way down to the bar. Tifa was smiling at me from behind the bar and signalled  
for me to join her. "hey, how are you feeling today?" i smile warmly "i feel great! I didn't think i would feel this good so soon. But i've realised i have amazing friends around me." she brings her hands together and smiles a huge smile "I'm so glad  
to hear that! What do you plan on doing now the war is over?" her question stumps me. I hadn't thought about what i was going to do. "i don't really know. I suppose I'll continue to work with Reno for Rufus, but i'll also be around for you guys and  
Reeve." just then, i notice Vincent walk into the room. I smile and signal for him to join us. He takes a seat by my side "what are your plans for the day Vincent?" he shrugs at me and looks into his hands "i haven't made any. I never make any" i  
frown at his words and shake my head "you could join me later for some drinks?" he stays silent for a moment and then nods "i suppose i can do that." i began to smile inside, but i was shocked when he stood up and began walking away. I turn to face  
him and shout "where are you going?" he doesn't turn around "i have something i need to do. I'll be back later, i promise" i watch on as he leaves the bar. A puzzled look makes it's way to my face as i turn back to Tifa. "he's probably going to visit  
Lucrecia, he often ends up in her cave" my eyes focus on her, confusion still evident on my face "but i thought he had moved on?" Tifa let's out a small laugh "i don't know why he goes there, but i know he does." i shrug it off and take out my phone  
'hey Yuff, fancy a few drinks? That's if you can pull yourself away from bed. Vicky x' i place my phone on the bar and await her response. My phone begins to ring, when i look at the caller ID i smile seeing Yuffie's name "hey Yuff, so you're awake  
then!" she groans down the phone "yeah i'm awake, and i'm definitely up for partying again tonight! You gonna get drunk with me?" i smile and let out a laugh "of course! I've asked Vincent to join me too" "sweet, hopefully we can get him to let hisbarrier  
down and get drunk with us." i begin laughing at her words. A drunk Vincent Valentine, now that i'd like to see! "that would be a once in a lifetime event! It's on! I'll see you at 6?" "see you at 6, i can't wait" i hang up the phone and turn to Tifa

"Yuffie is now joining me later for a drink too. This should be an interesting night to say the least. We're also going to see if Vincent will get drunk with us!" Tifa begins to laugh and shake her head "Vincent, drunk? Now that i'd like to see. I'll  
bet you 20 gil that you can't get him drunk!" i throw her a smirk and extend my hand to her "shake on it?" she returns my smirk and shakes my hand. "you're on!" now i HAD to get him drunk, i wasn't about to lose this bet. I sat in the bar for a few  
hours until the time reached 5pm. I had made my way back to my room and began getting myself ready. After having a quick shower, i frantically looked through my wardrobe for something nice to wear. It felt like i had gone through everything several  
times, before i finally picked out a dress. It was a black mini dress with a deep plunge halter neck. It had gathers at one side and was very figure hugging. Once i had stepped into it, the hunt for the perfect shoes began. It always took me so long  
to decide on an outfit, i never wanted to look any less than my best. Finally, i picked out some black platform heel stiletos. They were open toed and had straps that wrapped around each foot up to my ankles. I sigh with relief and take a seat at  
my mirror. I wanted to do something new and sexy with my make up, so i put on black eyeliner that flicked out at each end, some red shimmer in each inner corner, pale foundation with bronzer on my cheeks to highlight them, a deep purple lipstick with  
black outline and my eyebrows were penciled over in a dark brown. My hair, i straightened it and back combed it a little on top for some volume and then sprayed some sweet smelling perfume onto my neck and wrists. One last look in the mirror and i  
was satisfied. There was no need to grab a jacket, as we were only going to be downstairs. So i grab my phone and purse, before heading to the bar. Sure enough, as i walk in i notice Yuffie already sat at the bar with two drinks. I walk towards her  
and she smiles brightly at me "i already got you a drink, we're drinking the hard stuff tonight girl. Double vodka and coke!" i roll my eyes and take a seat next to her.

After taking a sip of my drink, my face screws up "are you sure that's a double? It tastes like all vodka and a tiny bit of coke!" Yuffie begins to laugh a wicked laugh and Tifa holds her hands up "Yuffie asked for them strong, don't blame me!" i shake  
my head and smile as i nudge Yuffie "well i suppose i did say i wanted to get drunk. I'll let you off this time." as i take another sip, i begin to scout the room. I couldn't see Vincent anywhere and i began to wonder if he would actually turn up.  
My smile turns into a frown as i sigh, causing Yuffie to nudge me "what's up?" i turn to face her and shrug "Vincent said he would be here, but he isn't. I'm starting to feel like he won't come" she slams her hand onto my shoulder "he'll be here if  
he said he would be. Let's do some shots! That will take your mind off him" before i could protest, Yuffie was signalling for Tifa to come over "two strong shots each Tif" i watch as Tifa nods and prepares our drinks. Yuffie hands her the money and  
then shoves a shot under my nose "drink up!" i roll my eyes and down the first shot. The taste was horrible! It was sour and left a horrible burning after taste, i could feel it warm my chest all the way to my tummy. I shudder a little before downing  
the second one. My face screws up and i shake my head as Yuffie begins laughing at me "come on girl, you need to get used to the bitter taste!" we were sat there drinking for a few hours before Vincent actually turned up. I didn't even notice him  
walk over to us, until he placed his hand on my shoulder, making me jump. I turn to him and smile, i was fairly drunk by this point "nice of you to join us! You're late Valentine" my words were a little slurred. He shook his head and placed himself  
by the side of me. "i'm sorry, i lost track of time." Yuffie signals for Tifa to come over "Tif, Vinnie needs a drink or several, get him some shots and a double vodka and coke and the same for me and Vicky" she rolls her eyes before preparing the  
drinks. Placing the drinks in front of each of us, she takes the money off Yuffie. I hold up a shot along with Yuffie "here's to being extremely drunk!" we both down our shots, but Vincent doesn't. I turn to him and frown "drink up Vincent! We are  
all getting drunk tonight!" he looks to the drinks in front of him and then back to me. I give him a warm smile and hold up my second shot "drink with us, get drunk and have a good time" he sighs and rolls his eyes before taking his first shot in  
his hand. I nod to him and down my last shot, as he downs his first.

The look on his face sends me into a fit of laughter. I had never seen his face screw up like that. He narrows his eyes towards me before taking his second shot. "that look right there, that is priceless! You'll get used to it, i did" he rolls his eyes  
once more and takes a sip of his drink. "how can you both drink this? It's so strong!" i let out another laugh "it gets easier as you get on. They don't taste as foul when you're drunk" i notice a smile creep onto his face "was that...a smile? So  
you can have fun?" he shakes his head and let's out a slight laugh before taking another sip of his drink. "did i just hear you laugh?! Bloody hell, miracles can happen!" i notice Yuffie signal for Tifa to come over again. She places her hands on  
the bar just in front of us and smiles "more drinks?" Yuffie nods while swaying "please. Oh and throw some tunes on please" Tifa rolls her eyes as she reaches for a remote. The next thing i know, music begins to play loud. Yuffie had ordered us all  
some more shots and another Vodka and coke each. We waist no time downing the shots, and to my surprise, neither does Vincent. _'maybe he can have fun.'_ the beat of the music starts seeping into my body and my legs begin to tap. I couldn't take  
it any longer, i needed to dance. Reaching out to Yuffie, i drag her to a spot between the tables "i need to dance, this beat is too good to miss!" she smiles at me and our bodies begin to sway to the beat.

 **Vincent's POV**

I couldn't believe i was actually drinking the stronger stuff. I had only ever drank a few beers in the past, but now. Somehow i had been convinced into drinking shots and vodka. My head was begining to feel a little fuzzy as i turn my gaze to Vix and  
Yuffie. They were dancing inbetween some tables. Yuffie was dancing around and jumping, but Vix. She was dancing so seductively, her hips were moving in time to the beat. I found myself almost getting lost in her movements, until she turns to face  
me. My heart begins to beat faster and i start to panic. My eyes needed to be anywhere but on her right now. I turn back to face the bar and look into my drink, when i feel a hand on my back. I turn slightly to see Vix smiling at me "fancy a dance?"  
i shake my head in a panic "i think i'll sit this one out, i'm no good at dancing" i feel her pull my left arm, i have no choice but to stand up. "you can learn! It'll be fun" i really didn't want to do this, but she was dragging me. We were stood  
by Yuffie, who was still pretty much jumping around. My body turns stiff as i feel Vix wrap her arms around my neck. My eyes catch hers, she was smiling at me "just follow me, you'll get the hang of it" she began to move her hips to the beat of the  
music. Her body was almost pressed against mine. I didn't know where to look or what to do with my hands. Panic began to rise inside me again and my heart began beating fast. She looks me in the eyes once more and smiles "how about some more drinks?  
That might help loosen you up a bit" she removes her hands from around my neck and leads me back to the bar. My heart was still beating unusually fast as she signals for Tifa to come over "more shots and 2 more vodka and cokes?" Vix nods and turns  
to me "you will learn to have fun. Once you get the hang of it, it'll be like second nature" Tifa had placed the drinks on the bar and Vix had given her the money. She hands me my two shots and holds one up to me "here's to becoming very drunk!" she  
downs both her shots and begins to laugh. I take a huge gulp and also down my shots. The taste was still foul, but it was getting easier just like she said. I turn to look at her again and she smiles warmly at me "wanna try dancing again?" i didn't  
want to at all, but i let her lead me away.

 **Thank you for the review Daisy 3 there will be lot's more action coming soon! I am already writing the next chapter and maybe the one after too.**


	9. Attractions

**Attractions...**

 **Vicky's POV**

Now our shots were consumed, i took him straight back to dance. Yuffie hadn't moved from her spot, seeing her dance made me laugh and roll my eyes. I pulled Vincent close to me again and placed my hands on his "follow my lead, ok?" placing both of his  
/hands on my hips, i wrap mine around his neck and let the beat take me once more. My body started to sway to the music and i closed my eyes. He still felt stiff and was barely moving, but i wasn't going to give up. I wanted to show him he can have  
/fun, just like everyone else. Everything was going well, until Cid walked in. Vincent had noticed him at the bar and pulled away from me "i'm going to sit with Cid for a while."i screw my face up and release him from my arms, watching as he made his  
/way next to Cid. Yuffie notices me pout and nudges me "i hate to say this but, i think he will always be the way he is. We have all tried to make him see sense and have fun, but it never works" i sigh and turn my attention to Yuffie "i think you may  
/be right, Yuff"

 **Vincent's POV**

Thank god for Cid arriving! I needed to have a break, i couldn't handle all the attention and socialising. I place myself next to him and he slams his hand on my back "hey Vince, want a drink?" i nod in response and watch as Tifa brings us both a cold  
/beer. This was what i was use to, not the heavy stuff. I waist no time taking a huge gulp. Cid looks on at me puzzled "i've never seen you down a beer so fast, what's got into you?" i sigh "Vix and Yuffie have had me on the strong stuff all night.  
/It's nice to finally drink something i'm use to" he begins to laugh and i narrow my eyes "mixing your drinks isn't a good idea Vince! This should be entertaining" i shake off his words and signal for Tifa to come over once more "another bottle please"  
/she nods and brings me another bottle of beer. I hand her the money and begin drinking. My head was becoming fuzzy and my vision a little blurry, but i kept on drinking. By the time midnight arrived, i was well and truly feeling a little alien in  
/my own skin. My head was spinning and i couldn't form words properly. What was this i was feeling? I notice Cid begin laughing "i never thought i'd see the day that you would be drunk! I need a picture of this!" he takes out his phone and snaps a  
/picture of me. I wasn't happy about it to say the least, but i couldn't make my arms move to hit him. The feeling in my head was starting to make me feel nauseous and the music was giving me a headache. I folded my arms and let my head rest into them.

 **Vicky's POV**

Me and Yuffie were still dancing, until i notice Vincent put his head down. Nudging Yuffie, i signal for her to look over. A loud laugh leaves her lips "oh my god, Vinnie is drunk! I never thought you would actually get him to be even half as drunk as  
/he is!" i also laugh "i feel bad now though. I'm going to see if he's ok" as i walk over to the bar, i catch a glimpse of Tifa shaking her head. I smile slightly knowing that i had won the bet, and continue walking. When i reach him, i place a hand  
/on his back "feeling a little drunk are we Valentine?" he groans in response, then i hear Cid "a little drunk? He's way passed it" i roll my eyes as Cid begins laughing out loud. Kneeling slightly by Vincent's side, i gently shake him "looks like  
/you need some sleep. Come on, i'll help you" wrapping my arms around his waist, i gently bring him to his feet and begin walking him up to his room. He was swaying everywhere as we walked. I felt bad for making him drink, but i also felt proud that  
/i had got him to drink more than usual. We reached his room and i propped him up against the wall "i'm just going to find your key. Don't go falling over on me!" he groaned in response as i placed my hand into his pocket on his trousers. It wasn't  
/in the front left, so i checked the front right. It wasn't there either. I placed my hand in his back left pocket and began to blush. My fingers wrapped around his key and i pulled it out, unlocking his door. My arms wrap around him again as i lead  
/him into his room. I manage to get him to the bed, leaving him to flop down onto his back. I stand there staring at him and smile before placing his key on the bedside table. "i'm sorry Vincent, i wanted you to get drunk but not this bad!"placing  
/myself on the bed next to him, i let my hand rest on his chest. He looks to me and smiles "thanks for almost killing me, Vix" i laugh at his words and roll my eyes "i haven't almost killed you, it's called being drunk. I am pretty drunk myself, think  
/yourself lucky i could carry you to bed Mr" his eyes catch mine and his hand falls onto my leg "thank you" confusion becomes evident on myface "what for?" he smiles and raises his hand to my cheek "for showing me i can have a little fun. Even  
if

i am on the verge of dying!" we both laugh before i stand up and smile at him "get some sleep. Oh and in the morning, i suggest drinking water and some asprin. Goodnight Vincent" i turn to walk away when i hear him "goodnight, Vix. Next time i won't  
/give in to peer preasure. Next time it will be you in this state" i smile at his words "yeah, yeah. That's what you think Valentine!" i close the door and make my way to my room.

My thoughts begin to trail off as i remember the night and a smile takes over my face. I had won the bet with Tifa and showed Vincent he could have fun. Sighing, i begin to get undressed until i am just wearing my panties. I let out a loud yawn before  
/climbing into my bed. _The area around me was black, i couldn't see a thing. Panic began to take over when a bright light began shining. I sheild my eyes. It was so bright, almost blinding. When it eventually fades, i see Vincent standing there. He had a smile on his face. I tried to move, but for some reason i couldn't. Then i notice an image of myself walking towards him. He wraps his arms around me tight and rests his head on my shoulder. We stand there for a few minutes before he pulls away, and looks into my eyes. He smiles once more before gently lowering his lips to mine in a soft, tender kiss. The scene around me fades back to black and the panic takes over once more._ Sitting  
/bolt upright, i begin breathing fast _'what had just happened?'_ why was i dreaming of Vincent Valentine? He was my best friend, i shouldn't be having these kind of dreams. I sit there for a moment to gather my thoughts, before falling back off  
/to sleep.

The light before my eyelids was bright, and i could hear the sound of birds chirping. Letting out a groan, i turn on to my tummy. I didn't want it to be morning all ready. I needed more sleep. My head was pounding and my body ached all over. If i felt  
/this bad, i couldn't even begin to imagine how Vincent felt. Eventually, i groan and throw the duvet back. Stretching my arms out high above my head, i make my way into the bathroom. I needed an asprin, there was no way i could get through the day  
/feeling like this. I shuffled my feet along the floor to my kitchen and grabbed a glass. Once it was full of water, i knocked back the two pills and dragged myself to the sofa. I turned on the TV and sat cuddled in a ball. I stayed there for three  
/hours, before deciding it was time to face the real world. My hangover had passed, finally. So i threw on my black skinny jeans and a white tank top, my black wedge heel boots and my usual make up. I had tied my hair up in a pony tail too. I looked  
/decent enough for a quiet day with friends. Grabbing my phone and key, i make my way into the bar. Yuffie was sat down with Cid and Cloud, while Tifa was behind the bar again. Yuffie catches me in the corner of her eye and waves "Vicky" i smile and  
/take a seat by her side. She returns my smile "so, how's your head?" i groan "it was horrible when i woke up, but it's not bad now. How's yours?" she smiles and places her hands on her hips "mine? Absolutely fine! Well, now it is. I felt so sick this  
/morning" i begin to laugh "have any of you seen Vincent?" Cid, Cloud and Yuffie all shake their heads, but Cid replies "haven't seen him. You must have roughed him up good!"hearing his words, i begin to worry about him. "maybe i should go and check  
/on him" Yuffie shakes her head "he'll be fine, don't worry. Stay here with us. We were going to have a few quiet ones" the thought of another drink sends my tummy in a fit of churns "no thanks, Yuff. My belly needs to calm down. I suppose you're right,  
/he will be down when he's ready."

I sat in the bar for a good few hours. And even though i said i wouldn't drink, somehow Yuffie and Cid had talked me into having a few. A few had turned into many and by the time Vincent showed his face, i was well and truly slaughtered. Right now, i  
/hated Yuffie and Cid. But i also loved them due to the alcohol coursing through my veins. As i notice Vincent walk in, i wave my hands to him "over here!" my words were slurred again and my head was more than a little fuzzy. He takes a seat next to  
/me and smiles "someone's a little drunk i see" i shake my head furiously "me? No way! I don't drink" my words cause Vincent to laugh, along with Cid. I throw them both a deathly stare and stand up "i need another drink. Who wants to join me?" straight  
/away, Yuffie stands up with a bounce. I scout around the table "anyone else?" Cid nods "get me one and get Vince one"i nod and make my way to the bar with Yuffie in tow. Tifa walks over and rolls her eyes "drinking heavy again? Don't come crying to  
/me tomorrow morning. What can i get you both?" slamming my hands onto the bar, i begin to stumble but quickly recover "me and Yuff will have a vodka and coke each. Vincent and Cid want a bottle of beer." Tifa nods and prepares our drinks. I hand her  
/the money and cart the drinks to the table with Yuffie, placing them infront of Vincent and Cid. I take my place next to Vincent and throw my arm around his shoulders "when you said it would be me inthat state next time, i didn't believe you.  
/But thanks to these bunch of bastards, i'm almost there!" Vincent smiles and let's out a small laugh "don't expect me to carry you to bed" his words send my thoughts racing _'carry me to bed? Jump in there with me more like! STOP IT!'_ shaking  
/my head clear, i scowl at him "but i took care of you!"just then, i feel a hand on my shoulder and hear Yuffie's slurred words "i'll look after you Vicky"

As the night went on, i became more and more drunk. Me and Yuffie were almost on the floor we were that drunk. Cid wasn't far behind us either. The only sober ones were Cloud and Vincent. I could barely hold my head up, but i wanted to dance. There was  
/music playing, but not very loud. Still, i didn't care, i had to dance. Grabbing Yuffie by her arm, i lead her to a space in the tables and begin to dance. We were holding each other up most the time as we attempted to dance to the beat. It quickly  
/became clear that we could no longer stand. We made our way back to the table and pretty much collapsed. I can hear voices, but i didn't want to look up. All i hear is Cid "you better help me get them to bed, Vince" i hear Vincent sigh and then feel  
/strong arms around my waist, as i am gently lifted from my seat. My eyes were still closed as i walked along side whoever was helping me. We came to a stop and i felt the coldness of the wall against my back "where is your key?" Vincent's voice was  
/very soothing. I let out a warm smile before opening my eyes "i think it's in my front left pocket." i begin trying to find it, but fail misserably. Vincent let's out a small laugh before i feel his hand dive into my pocket. The feel of his touch,  
/so near to my thigh sends a tingle through my body. When he pulls his hand out, i almost sigh. I didn't want his hand to move. _'why am i feeling like this over my friend?'_ the next thing i hear is my door being unlocked, then the feel of his  
/strong, firm arms around my waist again. He sets me down on my bed and takes a step back "you going to be ok?" i let out a low groan before looking up to him "i'll be fine. I just need some sleep" he smiles at me before sitting beside me on the bed.  
/My eyes turn to him, a little confused. For a moment, he looks deep into my eyes and i catch a glimmer of crimson in the light of my room. His hand rests on my leg and he begins to smile. I wish Icould do the same, the alcohol in my system was  
/beginning to make me feel a little queasy. I turn away from his gaze "i really do need some sleep. I don't feel too good." as i lay down, i feel the duvet get brought up around me and then a soft kiss on my forehead. I couldn't even open my eyes or  
/smile. The alcohol took me into a very deep sleep.

Little did i know, that was the last time i would see him for a few years. By the time i had woke up and recovered, i learnt he had left the bar. My heart began to feel heavy and a dull ache started to take over. I had no idea why he left, but i knew  
/i had to leave him to have some time to himself.

 **The next part of the story will be around Dirge of Cerberus, but not followed to it. I have an idea of how i want it to play out, but i'm not sure how it will turn out. Fingers crossed it works =)**


	10. Deepground

**Deep ground.**

 **Vicky's POV**

It had been a few years since Vincent had left for Kalm. Although it hurt me, i didn't persue him. Until i recieved a text off Reeve. He had managed to get Vincent to help him take down the shadow of Shinra, Deep ground. The battle had been going on for a while when we recieved notification. Yuffie had been helping them for a short time, but now the problem was much worse. We all needed to help. Tifa, Cloud and Barret were leading the ground attack, while me, Yuffie and Vincent were leading the air attack with Cid. I had joined up with Vincent, Reeve and Yuffie on the Shera. There was some time to kill before the attack was to take place. I noticed Vincent, he was standing in the control room with his arms folded and his back to the wall. As i made my way over to him, he sighed. "what happened?" he looks to the floor "i needed some time to clear my head. I went back to Lucrecia's cave. I needed to see her" i knew he had never really gotten over her. It pained me to see him so caught up in it all. "i understand. Are you feeling any better?" he sighs once more "i suppose. I needed to get closure, and now i know more about what happened. Maybe i can finally move on" hearing his words, i smile "i hope so. I hate seeing you like this!" i wanted to hold him and tell him everything will be ok, but Cid broke our conversation "alright listen up. Any of you die out there, i'll drag you back from hell and kill ya again! You really want to piss off those sons of bitches? Try stayin' alive! Let's do this!" everyone around me cheers as they prepare themselves for the drop. I was going out in the advanced squad with Yuffie, while Vincent was going out in the secondary squad. I look to him once more, before sighing and preparing to drop. I hear Shelke come over the speakers "hatch open, prepare for drop" i take one last look to Vincent, before we jump on our hover boards and begin our descent into Midgar.

Once we land, i turn to Yuffie "you think he will be ok?" she smiles at me and places a hand on my arm "he'll be fine. He's tough, we all are. Now, let's kick some deep ground ass!" i nod in response as we press on into the Midgar ruins. We encountered several deep ground soldiers and attack dogs, but they were no match for us. We were to meet with Vincent later after the reactors were shut down. As we were making our way through the hidden city of deepground, we hear several gunshots. My eyes go wide as i turn to Yuffie "that could be Vincent, we need to move!" she nods and follows me through the beams on the ceiling. We eventually find the room that the shots came from to see Vincent, he was with another man. The man was surrounded by darkness and looked like he had his arms enchained. I signal to Yuffie and she throws her shuriken towards him, letting off a bright light. "even in a world where fear and dispair rule over the heavens, you must never forget. Where there is shadow, there is always light! That's right, bask in my rays evildoers. Feel the radience of Wutai super ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi" i give her a small smile and laugh a little at her words. She was always so dramatic, but that's the Yuffie we all know and love. The man surrounded with darkness looks to us both and rolls his eyes "my brother calls" he dissapears and we both jump down to the ground. I smile at Vincent "we couldn't let you have all the fun now, could we?" he smiles back at me and shakes his head.

We manage to find a room with life preserver tubes, and place Shelke inside one. She looked tired and worn down. "Yuffie, Vix. I need you both to shut the reactors down while i finish up here. Can you do that?" i nod in response but Yuffie begins to twirl "so we sneak off and shut the reactors down while you clean up house? Sounds like a plan!" she turns to me "let's go!" i give her a smile before turning to Vincent "good luck. We'll see you soon" we encountered several enemy soldiers and gargoyles on our way. We manage to shut down a few reactors and make our way to the last one, reactor 00. As we jump into the room, we are greeted by Vincent once more. I turn to him and smile "you don't look too roughed up" he returns my smile and looks from me to Yuffie "neither do you two."

 **Vincent's POV**

I caught myself admiring her again. She didn't look the least bit out of breath or hurt. My eyes just couldn't seem to leave her figure, until Yuffie spoke up and pointed towards two large doors "in there huh?" i turn to face her and sigh "yeah. Come on"i begin walking, the girls not far behind me. When we enter the room our eyes go wide and i hear Yuffie gasp. "that's Weiss?" she turns to look at me and then back to Weiss "it's...he's...it's dead!" i hear Nero approach from behind "but not for long" Vix looks to him in confusion "what do you mean, not for long?" he turns to me and smirks "a new life breathes inside him, just as one does inside you, Valentine" Yuffie looks on, puzzled, but i know what he's up to. My anger begins to rise "so that's what you're doing!" i recieve a very puzzled look from Yuffie and then a high pitch grilling "what's he up to? What's he up to? What's going on? I don't get it!" i notice Vix take her arm out of the corner of my eye, and lead her to one side of the room. Once she was calm, Vix took place at my side and smiled at me warmly. "soon my dear brother will awaken, it feels like an eternity since i was granted the knowledge of rebirth." we both look to him confused "granted? By who?" the ground begins to shake and the pool of mako begins to shine brighter "what?!" i notice Vix begin to panic a little as she spoke "Omega?" we both raise our weapons and point them to Weiss, when we hear Nero almost scream "stay away from my brother!" the darkness consumes us.

 **Vicky's POV**

I was completely consumed in darkness. I look around and begin to panic when i see no signs of light. Then, the voices appear. They were screaming and crying in my head. It began to get too much, and i started to shout "no! Leave me alone!" i had started to lose hope. The screams were too much, so i bundled my legs close to my chest and sat there. Until i saw a bright light coming towards me, i could see his warm crimson eyes and the smile on his face as he held his hand out to me. I entwined my hand with his and feel him pull me into his arms. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him tight. When i open them again, we were back in the reactor room. I looked into his eyes as he placed me on the ground, and smiled. "are you alright?" i nod softly "i'm fine, thank you for saving me back there" he returns my smile and our eyes lock for a split second, before he stands up. I also stand up and shake my head "what was that?" i hear Nero's voice and narrow my eyes "oblivian perhaps, my darkness. It can consumed and extract almost anything!" Vincent turns to me and places his hands on my arms "stay here! I won't be long. Look after Yuffie" with that, he runs towards Nero. "ah yes, you are invulnverable to my darkness" i watch on in horror as Nero and Vincent vanish into the darkness. Running over to Yuffie, i kneel down by her side. She looks up, sadness in her eyes "i have a bad feeling about this, Vicky!" i smile warmly at her and place a hand on her shoulder "don't worry, Vincent can handle it" she shakes her head "i don't know. I just have this horrible feeling in my gut." i sigh and look down. I too have a horrible feeling about it all, but i couldn't let it get to me. I had to be strong for Vincent and for Yuffie.

A few minutes pass, and Vincent reappears. He walks straight over to us. My eyes light up "you won?" he nods and smiles gently at me "for now. But i need to stop Weiss, stay here with Yuffie. I'll end this as quick as i can, i promise" i nod gently and watch as he walks back into the room Weiss was sat in. My heart began to pound faster and faster. He was no longer in my sight and all i could think of was, is he going to be ok? Is he going to make it? My thoughts began to comsume me and panic sets in.

 **Vincent's POV**

As i walk back into the main reactor room, i notice Weiss was now standing. Nero walked closer to his brother "Weiss, my beloved brother. It is time. Weiss, we are together again. I will never leave you!" my eyes go wide as Weiss drives his hand into his brothers stomach "i'm finished with you!" he sends him flying, almost to my feet. Instantly i take out my cerberus and begin to fire, but my bullets just bounce off him. He begins laughing and narrows his eyes on me "your weapons are useless! My body is one with Omega, just as yours is with Chaos" he laughs some more before continuing to talk "Vincent Valentine, and so we meet again" i look to him, confused "what?" he smirks at me "still in the dark? Three years ago, while i was still running around after Sephiroth. I took it upon myself to distribute my data across the worldwide network. Even though my body died, i lived on in a virtual reality. When the network was restored, the scattered data regrouped, and i was reborn. A neo-reunion you could say" i scowl at him and narrow my eyes "you..." he begins to laugh again "that's right boy, it's me. Hojo! I'm sorry, let us do this right" an image of Hojo appears by the side of Weiss. Seeing him again causes the anger inside me to stir and bubble to the surface "hello Vincent. How long has it been? Three years? When i first read that woman's thesis, i thought it was utter nonsense! But three years ago, when you transformed into Chaos infront of my very eyes. I must say, i was shocked. So i began thinking, if Chaos exists, then so to must Omega. And if you could become one, i could become the other. But there was one problem, only a strong shell could hold Omega's might. You see boy, the only reason you were able to play such a perfect host to Chaos, was because my experiments had endowed you with an almost indestructable body. Thanks to me, you are standing here today!" he begins to laugh again, a laugh i did not miss one bit.

"now where was i? I attempted to perfect my body by injecting Jenova cells. But i didn't consider they might try to take over my mind and eat away at my soul. So i remembered deepground. Home to the worlds most superior beings. I even found a willing assistant in the lad Nero here. Little did he know, i would take over his beloved brothers body. And thus with a new body, i began my final experiment. Genius i tell you, pure genius! Only a scientist of my caliber is worthy to become one with Omega and leave this planet for the stars" i had heard enough, it was time to end this. So i point my cerberus at him "Hojo, i've heard enough!" i fire several rounds of bullets into him, but he blocks every single one with his twin swords. I continue to fire at him when he also fires bullets to me. Jumping out the way, i begin to reload, but he gets too close and knocks me to the floor. The anger in me beginning to explode, i stare him down as he stands over me. "you're getting old Vincent Valentine. Now sit right there, i want you to see this" my eyes go wide as he begins to soak up the mako energy beneath us. I manage to bring myself back to my feet and aim my cerberus again "wait! This isn't over!" he turns to me and laughs again "so eager to die are we? Very well, i wanted to test out this new body before i began my journey anyway" he lunges towards me as i begin to fire rapidly. He dodges every attack and slashes at me, eventually knocking me down once more. He towered over my body as i lay there in pain. "that wasn't much of a test!" the anger finally takes over as my body begins to glow red "Chaos!" i instantly jump up and lunge towards him once more, but again he knocks me flying backwards. "you already tried that, Vincent" i was back on the floor, the glow from my body becoming brighter, but then i saw her. "Vincent, you can not defeat this enemy by simply over powering him. You must control Chaos! Take control. You must control Chaos, don't let Chaos control you. You can do it!" Hojo growls "enough of this charade! It seems Dr Crescent has a friend. But she wont help you now, Vincent Valentine!"

I stand to my feet, my body still glowing. He sends a ball of energy my way, but i reflect it with my hands, causing Hojo to gasp "what?!" a huge sphere appears around us both as i use the protomateria to my advantage. Calling forth Chaos while maintaining my human form. Hojo snarls at me "interesting, let's see what you're capable of!" he lunges forward into an attack, but i dodge everyone he attempts. He snarls at me once more "even with the power of Chaos, you can't defeat me, defeat Omega" my eyes narrow and i growl "Hojo, i said i've heard enough!" i lunge towards him again and begin to fire bullets into him. This time, they penetrate him and i begin to wear him down. His attacks barely hit me as i jump over his head and fire repeatedly, landing on the ground behind him. I deliver the fatal blow, sending him flying to the ground. Walking over to him, i notice Hojo appear once more "why is Omega's power fading?" Nero, he was letting his darkness seep into Weiss, causing Omega to fail. "Weiss..." Hojo snarls "impossible! Get out of me!" Nero dismisses him "i'm talking to my brother! Weiss, let us join together. Let us be one" Weiss looks up and smiles before replying "yes, let's" seeing Hojo almost crying brings satisfaction to me "no! This is my body now! You can't" Hojo eventually fades away and Weiss returns to the lifestream. Was this war finally over?


	11. Omega and Chaos

**Omega and Chaos.**

 **Vicky's POV**

We hear the screams coming from the main room. I turn to Yuffie who signals to the room ahead "let's go!" we run in and i notice Vincent just standing there, so i walk over to him and place a hand on his back "we done it! I knew you could take him down" just then, Yuffie comes bouncing over "we done it Vinnie! We kicked ass!" i shake my head and roll my eyes. Vincent turns to me and smiles "let's go" i return his smile but it is cut short when we see the mako energy begin to rise. My eyes go wide as i watch Vincent fall to the floor, clutching his chest. His body begins to emit a red glow "Vincent!" Yuffie grabs my arm and pulls me back as his body transforms into Chaos in front of our eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes, why was he turning into Chaos. But then, we saw Omega begin to form. I stood there, paused. Until Yuffie began tugging on my arm "we need to get out of here Vicky, now!" i shake my head "we can't leave him Yuff" she places herself in front of me, hands firmly on my arms "we have to! Trust me, he'll be fine. Come on!" she drags me out of the room and eventually outside the building. We join the others and watch on as Omega takes form. It was huge! My eyes were fixed on the form appearing in front of me, and then to the creature that flies out. "Chaos...Vincent..." i begin to panic again when i feel Yuffie's arms wrap around me "he'll be ok. Try and keep calm"

 **Vincent's POV**

I had no control over my body, i was Chaos. And there was nothing i could do. Then i saw her, Lucrecia came flying towards me. She had something in her hands and she was smiling. But she didn't stay Lucrecia for long. Her image was replaced by Vix, she drove something bright into my chest and smiled warmly "take this, Vincent" my eyes fall on hers and i pause briefly, savoring her smile before she dissapears into nothing. I had control again, Chaos no longer ruled me. But i needed to act fast and take Omega down.

 **Vicky's POV**

We all watched on from the ground as Chaos flew into Omega. There was a bright flash in the sky as they began fighting. My heart was in my throat the whole time as i watched the fight unfold. I felt the comforting embrace of Yuffie and i turned to face her. She was smiling at me "i told you he'd be alright" i return her smile and continue to watch the sky. The fight lasted a little over 20 minutes, then we saw Omega fall. We all began to cheer as we saw Chaos fly up to the sky. My heart slowed down and tears formed in my eyes. He done it, he actually done it. I feel Yuffie's arms wrap around me "he done it! I knew he could do it" i smile and return the embrace before looking to Reeve. He was smiling bright, but it turned into a frown. He pointed to the sky and we all looked up. My heart sank again "Omega, he's beginning to ascend!" i look on in horror as Chaos flies high above Omega's head. He begins to fly towards the huge weapon, piercing through one end and out the other, resulting in a huge explosion. We have to shield our eyes as the bright light shines above us. When the light subsides, i look up "Vincent?" my heart begins to break as red droplets begin to fall. "lifestream mist...he can't be..." tears explode from my eyes and i fall to the ground. My heart was aching and i no longer felt any sort of happiness. A warm embrace surrounds me as i lift my head, Yuffie was looking into my eyes, sadness evident in hers "come on Vicky, we need to leave. We are all hurting." i couldn't believe he was gone. My heart began to break once more as i let Yuffie lead me away with the others. As we walked, i noticed Vincent's gun charm. As i bent to the ground, i smile slightly taking the charm in my hand. "Vincent...why?" i bring the charm to my heart and close my eyes hard, trying not to cry again. My grip was so tight, blood began to drop from the palm of my hand.

We had all returned to seventh heaven. The atmosphere was tense and thick as we all sat around. Sadness had taken over all our hearts, but mine. Mine was aching similar to when i lost Sephiroth. I couldn't bare it anymore. "i need to be alone. I'll be back down soon" making my way up to my room, i close the door behind me and place my back firmly against it, letting myself slide down into a ball. Tears began falling fast as i clutched onto his charm. "why did he have to die?" i didn't know who i was talking to, but i needed to shout and scream. I sat there in a ball for several hours, before deciding i needed to go to Kalm. I wanted to be near Lucrecia's cave. I didn't know why i wanted to go there, but my gut was telling me to. I had made Vincent's gun charm into a necklace and placed it around my neck. I needed to feel him close to me.

 **A few days pass...**

Cloud had been out every day with Cid and Barret. They were looking for Vincent morning and night. This morning i had woke up with a strong feeling that i needed to go to Kalm. I couldn't put it off any longer. I had been sat around in my room, aching all week. I had put on my black shorts, a red tank top, my black wedge boots and applied my normal make up. I needed to feel normal, it was the only thing getting me through each day. My long red hair was flowing freely past my shoulders. Taking a look in the mirror, i sigh. All i wanted was for Vincent to be alive and well. I shake my thoughts clear and leave the room, making my way into the bar below. Tifa was behind the bar as usual, Yuffie and Shelke were sat at a table with a drink each, and the men were out looking for Vincent again. Sighing, i walk over to Tifa "i need to go out. I'll be back later" she looks to me worried "will you be ok?" i nod and smile "don't worry about me, Tif" she nods and i turn around. Before i could leave, Shelke approaches me "you're going to Kalm?" my eyes go wide, _'how could she know?'_ "yeah, but how did you?" she smiles at me "you need to be there." she didn't say anything else, instead, she walked back to the table to join Yuffie. I was a little confused, but i gather my thoughts and make my way to Kalm. The area around her cave was beautiful. The grass was a vibrant green, and the flowers were in full bloom. I stood there admiring my surroundings, almost forgetting all the hurt i was feeling.

 **Vincent's POV**

I was sat with her once more. The guilt no longer consuming me. "Lucrecia, everything's alright now. Omega has returned to the planet. Thank you. It was you, you were the reason i survived." i could finally make my peace with her. As i stand up, i take one last look at her and smile, before walking out the cave. As i walk out into the fields i notice a very familiar woman stood there admiring the scenery. My eyes light up and a warm feeling flows through my body. She doesn't notice me, so i walk towards her and place my hand on her back. When she turns, her eyes light up and tears start to form. "Vincent! I thought you were...i'm so glad you're not dead!" her arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. Her touch was soothing. I stand there for a brief second before returning her embrace. Her grip tightens before she pulls away "everyone's waiting for you, Vincent Valentine. I don't know why i knew i had to be here, or why Shelke told me to come." she smiles at me and i return her smile with a slight smirk before she speaks again "not that i mind though" her words melt me inside as we stand there admiring the scenery. She takes my hand in hers and starts to lead me away.

The second we walk into seventh heaven, everyone's eyes light up. Yuffie is the first to approach me "Vinnie! I knew you weren't dead deep down. Come here you!" she pulls me close and wraps her arms around me tight. I look over to Vix, who's laughing. When she finally let's me go, i sigh with relief "thanks, Yuffie. Where are the others?" this time Tifa walks over "they are all out looking for you. I'll call Cloud and let him know you're home" before she turns around, she throws me a slight smile "welcome home, Vincent" i notice Shelke sat at one of the tables and take a seat next to her "thank you, Shelke, for everything. I have made peace with Lucrecia now, maybe i can finally move on and be happy. How are you now?" she smiles at me "i knew you could do it. I am moving on, slowly. I have found out so much in the time you were gone, filling in the ten year gap." hearing her words makes me smile. She had finally been able to connect with her sister, even if she was no longer around. Vix places herself next to me and nudges me "i was thinking of a celebration later tonight, you've earned it!" i was about to reply, when i notice my charm around her neck. It was hanging there, so elegantly. My eyes stay focused on it for a few seconds, before looking up into her eyes"you found my charm? It looks good on you" she looks down to the charm and begins to take it off, when i place my hand on hers "leave it, it looks better on you" she smiles sweetly at me and lowers her hands "the answer to your question about a celebration, i'd love to!" she smiles warmly once more and her eyes connect with mine "i better get myself ready then. I don't want to look a mess" a small laugh leaves my lips "you never look a mess, Vix" i could tell my words had an effect on her when she looked panicked. She abruptly stood up and gathered herself "i'll see you later, Vincent" she walked off a little nervous. It was so adorable to see her get so worked up over some words.

 **Vicky's POV**

My heart began to flutter and i had the feeling of butterflies in my tummy as i walked off. Vincent Valentine just gave me a compliment! Why was it affecting me like this? He has always been a good friend of mine, but now. His words meant so much more. I shake my head clear as i walk into my room. _'stop it! He's a friend, nothing more!'_ i couldn't wait for the night ahead! We all needed to let our hair down after that ordeal.

 **Feelings are beginning to develop stronger. Will this next chapter be the time they finally get together? Or will nerves get in the way? Keep reading to find out! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**


	12. Celebrations

**Celebrations.**

 **Vicky's POV**

I wasted no time getting out of my clothes and turning on the shower. This was the first time in weeks i had actually been happy, and excited. I slide myself under the flow of water and let it crash off my skin, turning it a warm red with every droplet.  
I wanted to look my best for tonight, even better than ever. But i didn't fully understand why. Maybe it was just because i always liked to look my best. It couldn't be because i was developing feelings for my best friend _'could it?'_ i shake  
my head clear and begin to wash. I wanted to stay in this shower forever right now. It was so soothing and calmed my aching muscles. Reluctantly, i turn the water off and wrap a towel around my body, drying my hair with another. I make my way into  
my bedroom and head straight over to my draws, picking out a black thong. Letting my towel drop to the floor, i step into my thong and open my wardrobe. As i search through my clothes my head begins to trail off once more _'i need to look good! I have to pick something that really flatters my figure. Wait, why am i so bothered?'_ i  
clear my thoughts once more and pick out a black and red dress. It was a deep plunge halter neck, the back was long and flowed elegantly while the front was short and tight. The top half was a deep red and the skirt was black. The dress itself was  
tight fitting and made of cotton, but the over skirt was a chiffon material that flowed down to the ground. I was pretty short compared to the other girls, so i was going to need some serious heels. Once the dress was on, i began trying on different  
pairs of shoes. ' _too small, too frumpy, too tall'_ then i found the perfect pair, they were black and had a 6inch platform heel to them. There was a strap around each heel and the foot was covered apart from the toes. I had finally decided  
what to wear, it had only taken me an hour and a half! Pulling up a chair in front of my mirror, i take out my make up bag. Taking a while to ponder, i finally decide on pale foundation, slight bronzer on my cheeks, black eyeliner that flicked out  
at each end like cats eyes, red shimmer in the corners of each eye, black eyeshadow the other end all the way down to the flick, a deep brown eyebrow pencil and crimson lipstick with a black outline. Now that was finally sorted, i began to blow dry  
my hair. Eventually deciding to curl it lightly towards the bottom and back combing it on top to give some volume.

Finally, i was ready. I took one more look in the mirror before finally deciding to head down to the bar. The time was now 7pm, so most of the guests would already be here. As i walked into the room, i hear Yuffie "woah Vicky! You look amazing!" i smile  
at her and take a seat at the bar next to her. "thanks Yuff. It took me so long to decide on this look and outfit" she let's out a slight laugh and shakes her head "what are you like?! Drink?" i liked her idea, so i nod and throw her a smirk. She  
turns to Tifa and signals for her to come over "we'll have a double vodka and coke and three shots each please Tif" Tifa rolls her eyes "coming right up!" while she prepares the drinks, i scout the room. Cid was sat at a table with Cloud, Barret and  
Vincent. Shelke was sat with Red, Marlene and Denzel. Even the Turks had turned up. Reeve was sat at the table with Reno, Rude, Elenor and Tseng. It really was a full house. I am broken from my thoughts when Tifa places our drinks down "that'll be  
ten gil please" Yuffie hands her the money and turns to me, shot in hand "let's get wasted!" a small laugh leaves my lips before downing my shots. They were still as awful as i remember them being. My face screws up and i let out a groan, causing  
Yuffie to laugh out loud "seeing your face like that never gets old!" playfully nudging her, i take a sip of my drink. It also tasted vile, but i wanted to get drunk and have a good time. The music was now playing loud and the tables had been parted  
to make a small dance floor. Me and Yuffie had a few more shots and another double vodka and coke, our heads were beginning to feel fuzzy. "we should dance!" Yuffie's eyes light up hearing my suggestion and she drags me straight to the dance floor.  
Our hips begin to sway as the music takes over us.

 **Vincent's POV**

My heart almost skipped a beat when i noticed Vix dancing. She looked amazing, and the way she danced almost had me mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off her. ' _why am i feeling this way? She is my friend, i shouldn't be having these thoughts'_ the  
cold, hard nudge from Cid breaks my attention "another drink? C'mon we're getting pissed tonight Vince!" i roll my eyes and nod "alright, i'll have another drink" i stand up and follow him to the bar, gently brushing past Vix on my way through the  
crowded bar. She looks up to me and smiles warmly, signalling for me to join her. I sigh and shake my head "i'm getting another drink with Cid. Maybe later?" she begins to pout as i walk off. A cold beer was shoved under my nose almost straight away.  
"drink up! Fancy some shots?" after last time, i wanted to stay clear of shots. But i knew Cid wouldn't let me off that easy, so i nod reluctantly. He claps his hands together and smirks at me "this is going to be one hell of a night!" Tifa places  
the shots on the bar and takes the money off Cid. He hands me a shot and smirks at me "down em" shaking my head, i down both shots and screw my face up. I could feel the burning going down my throat and into my stomach, not a pleasant feeling at all.  
As i made my way back to the table, i feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I look up to see Vicky smiling at me. "you won't get away from me this time Mr!" she pulls me towards her and wraps her arms around my neck as her hips begin to sway once more.  
Our bodies were close, i could feel the heat rising with every movement. But i kept my cool. She was seductively grinding against me to the beat of the music, and i felt something i hadn't felt in many years. I was becoming attracted to her, but she  
is one of my closest friends. She looks into my eyes and smiles "having fun? I must admit, i'm already a little tipsy" i return her smile and nod "i am having fun, for a change. I'm not surprised you're tipsy, you and Yuffie are a bad influence on  
each other" i begin to laugh as does she, but Yuffie nudges me in the ribs "hey, i heard that!" shaking my head, i laugh once more "you were supposed to!" she folds her arms in a huff as she dances. Good old Yuffie, always making things more dramatic  
than they are.

We had been on the dance floor for a good half hour, i needed a break. "i'm going to sit with Cloud and Cid. I'll come find you later" she pouts at me but releases me from her arms. I didn't want her to release me, but i couldn't take much more dancing.  
Pulling up a seat next to Cid, my eyes fall back onto Vix as she dances. Her dress threatening to lift up with every movement. I was fully captivated, but for some reason it felt wrong.

 **Vicky's POV**

We had been dancing for a while and my legs were beginning to hurt. "more drinks? My legs are hurting, i need a little break" Yuffie smiles and follows me to the bar. I signal for Tifa to come over "what can i get you both?" i smile and take a minute  
to think before replying "two more shots each and a cocktail each please" Tifa's eyes go wide "a cocktail? You two seriously want to get drunk tonight!" she walks off laughing to prepare our drinks. When she returns, i hand her the money and turn  
to Yuffie "on three, ready?" she nods "ready!" we both have our shots in our hands asi count down "one, two, three!" both our shots were gone in an instant, but this time my face didn't screw up. The more intoxicated i became, the less i cared  
about the taste. We take a seat in one of the booths and begin drinking our cocktails, when Reno walks over. "someone's looking fine tonight!" i roll my eyes and let out a small laugh "thanks, i guess. How have you been Reno?" he smirks at me and  
takes a seat next to me "not too bad, yourself?" "it was hard the last few weeks, but we made it through. How's work?" he screws his face up and sighs "boring! There's never anything going on for us" hearing his words, i let out a small laugh "i'm  
sure it will pick up again. At least you didn't have to go through what we did" he shrugs "i suppose. But at least i wouldn't be bored!" i notice Yuffie eyeing him up and roll my eyes. She was more than likely too drunk to care it was Reno. "so, how's  
your lovelife now, you know" i throw him a glare "i don't have one and i don't want one!" he smirks at me and looks towards Vincent "you and Valentine seem to be close" i cut him off before he could say anything else "Vincent is my friend and only  
my friend. Why don't you figure out your own love life and leave mine alone!" for some reason the fire inside me was rising, i needed to get away. "Yuff, i'll be back in a minute. I need some air" making my way straight to the door, kicking it open,  
i place myself on the front steps and close my eyes.

 _'why do i find myself having feelings for him? This shouldn't be happening'_ my thoughts are broken by Vincent. He had placed himself next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders "everything ok?" i look to him and sigh "yeah, Reno just hit  
a nerve that's all. I'll be fine now i've had some time to calm down" he smiles at me and pulls me closer to him. That moment was perfect, but it shouldn't be. Then i get lost in a vivid thought. _I could see him in front of me, he was smiling and his eyes looked so perfect staring into mine. His strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. Our eyes were still connected as he leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. Our eyes close and i become lost in the feel of his lips on mine_ "Vix?  
You alright?" his words snap me back to reality, hard. My heart was pounding fast as i shake my thoughts clear "i'm fine, another drink?" i could tell he wasn't convinced, but he didn't press on. Instead, he nods and leads me inside. We walk over  
to the bar and Tifa walks over "you look a little flustered Vicky, everything ok?" i sigh and smile "yeah i'm fine. Could i have another shot and a cocktail please, and a beer for Vincent" she returns my smile and prepares our drinks. I feel his hand  
fall on my hip and his arm snake around my waist "you sure you're ok?" the feeling almost sending me into another daydream. But i manage to stop myself "yeah, i'm fine. I just need more alcohol, that's all" Tifa had brought our drinks over "that's  
eight gil please Vicky" i smile and hand her the money before picking up my shot and downing it. I feel a warm sensation taking over me and my nerves begin to calm again. I turn to face Vincent and smile "another dance?" he returns my smile and leads  
me to the dance floor, where he places his free hand on my hip. I smile at his touch and place my arm around his neck, taking a sip of my drink as i do so. The music begins to sooth me and i quickly become lost again. My hips sway to each beat and  
my eyes close. I was in my happy place once more.

The night progresses and many more drinks are consumed. I was now well and truly drunk and i loved it. I no longer cared about my thoughts and i was happily dancing next to Yuffie, wrapped in Vincent's arms. Even Cid had joined us on the dance floor.  
He was also well and truly drunk, watching him dance was the best thing i had ever seen. He really didn't care what he looked like. I smile to myself and turn back to Vincent. "i've never seen Cid like this before. He really doesn't care that he looks  
like an idiot" my words had made Vincent laugh slightly "it makes a change to him swearing all the time." by the time the end of the night came, we were all quite drunk, even Vincent. People had began to leave, leaving me, Vincent, Yuffie and Cid  
on the dance floor while Tifa and Cloud were tidying up. Shelke had gone up to bed a few hours ago, along with Barret, Marlene, Denzel and Red. The music had now been turned off and i was pouting along with Yuffie. We didn't want to stop now. I turn  
to Vincent and grab Yuffie's arm "why don't we buy another bottle of vodka and head up to my room? We can continue the party there" Yuffie began to jump around and almost fell over "i love it! Let's do it. What do you say Vinnie?" i turn my gaze to  
Vincent and notice him smile "i'm up for that" "it's settled then. I'll grab another bottle and we can head up" i made my way to the bar and caught Tifa's attention, she walked over and rolled her eyes at the state i was in "a bottle of vodka please  
Tif and a bottle of coke. Me, Yuffie and Vincent are going to carry on the party upstairs" she smiles and let's out a small laugh "oh dear, i won't expect to see any of you early tomorrow then!" she hands me the two bottles and i hand her the money.  
"see you tomorrow afternoon Tif" she laughs again as i walk over to Vincent and Yuffie "ready?" they both nod and follow me to my room.


	13. The after party

**The after party.**

 **Vicky's POV**

We had made it to my room, eventually. We were all a little wobbly on our feet due to all the alcohol we had consumed. Once my door was locked, i quickly grabbed three glasses and poured some drinks. My head was a little fuzzy and my vision was becoming  
/blurred, but i wanted to party on. Yuffie had sat on one of my dining chairs and Vincent on my sofa. Picking up my drink, i placed myself on the sofa next to Vincent and took a sip. "tonight was amazing! We need to do this more often." Yuffie raised  
/her glass in the air "i agree! It's good to finally have some fun." it was nice to see Vincent having some fun, finally. Ever since the day i first methim, he had always been troubled. But now, he was free of all worry and he could finally live  
his

life without sin. We had been in my room drinking for an hour, the bottle was becoming empty and we were all very drunk. My head was spinning like crazy and i could barely keep my eyes focused on anything. Yuffie had passed out on the chair, her head  
/was resting on her arm and she still had the glass in the other hand.i look to her and laugh "what is she like! Vincent, can you give me a hand. I want to put her on the sofa so she can sleep a little more comfortable" he smiles at me and stands up.  
/His legs were a little wobbly and he stumbled a little, making me laugh again "fuck! We're all a little too drunk. Maybe we can't move her" he also laughs and makes his way over to Yuffie on the chair. Taking the glass from her hand, he places it  
/on the table and wraps his arms around her waist. She let's out a small groan as he lifts her up. "stand up, you don't want Yuffie to flattern you!" i begin to laugh again, i had no idea why. Man i was drunk! I gather myself to my feet just as Vincent  
/flops Yuffie on the sofa. He begins to stumble again as i try to hold back another laugh.

"looks like you need to sleep too!" he manages to keep himself up right and tries to walk to the door. I look to him puzzled "where are you going?" he turns to face me, again stumbling "to my room, where else would i be going?" his words were slurred  
/and his movements slow. I begin shaking my head "don't be stupid! You're too drunk to get to your room. Stay in here with us. You can have the other side of my bed, i don't move much in my sleep" he attempts to shake his head but stops and brings  
/a hand up to his face "maybe you're right." i smile and kick off my shoes, almost falling over. This made Vincent laugh loud. I quickly brought a finger up to my mouth to shush him "you'll wake Yuffie!" he turns to look at a passed out Yuffie and  
/then to me "she's not waking up any time soon, look at her. She's gone" this time i laugh "yeah, she is pretty wasted isn't she" i shake my head slightly and begin to pull my dress down, until i hear Vincent shout "don't you want to do that somewhere  
/private?" my eyes go wide and my face drops "shit! I'm sorry, i forgot you and Yuffie were here. I'll go in the bathroom." before walking into my bathroom, i pick out a black t'shirt. Once the door was closed, i slipped out of my dress and pulled  
/on the t-shirt. It barely covered my bum, but it was comfy. As i step out, Vincent's eyes go wide and his jaw almost hits the floor. I begin to laugh again "it's as if you've never seen a bum before! I'm too drunk to care that it's hanging out right  
/now, sorry." he shakes his head clear and smiles "don't worry about it. I won't remember in the morning" we both start laughing again before i climb into bed. My eyes fall firmly on Vincent as he takes off his boots, cloak, gauntlet and bandana. My  
/heart began to beat fast as i studied his form. It was just like when i first met him, i could see his beautiful face again. He walks over to the bed and i screw my face up "i've got to sleep next to you while you're fully clothed?! That's not going  
/to feel umcomfortable against my skin!" he looked as if he almost blushed at my words. He stood there a little confused before i began to laugh again "i'm messing with you! Just get into bed" he still looked a little nervous, but he made his way to  
/the bed and pulled back the duvet, sliding himself in.

 **Vincent's POV**

This felt very weird. I was lying next to her in her bed, she was wearing hardly anything and all i found myself doing is thinking about her in ways i shouldn't. She looked so perfect right now. My heart was beating fast again and i was becoming nervous.  
/As i pulled the duvet up around me, i turned to look at her. She was smiling at me, with one hand tucked under her face. "tonight was fun, we should do it again soon" i return her smile "it was fun. I finally enjoyed myself. Maybe we can do it again  
/next weekend. I'm not looking forward to the morning though. Last time my hangover almost wiped me out for the whole day" her eyes look as if they are sparkling and she let's out a small laugh "you were so bad though that time. You're not as drunk  
/this time, so it should be fine. What do you mean next weekend? We still have another day of this weekend left! Come on, don't be a party pooper Vincent" how could i say no to her? She seemed to have some sort of hold over me, but i wasn't complaining.  
/"alright, tomorrow we'll do it all again." her eyes light up and a huge smile takes over her face. "awesome! I'll drag Yuffie along too, maybe we should all go into Edge. There are plenty of bars we can go to. Plus, it gives Tifa a break from us"  
/i liked the idea of finding a new bar for the night, i had never wanted to go anywhere before. But i found myself wanting to go anywhere Vix went. I couldn't make out why i was feeling like this. She yawns and stretches her legs out "i need to sleep  
/now. Goodnight Vincent" i smile at her as she closes her eyes "goodnight, Vix" she looked so peaceful. I admired her for a while before sleep took me.

 **Vicky's POV**

 _I was standing there, surrounded by fields full of flowers. It truly was beautiful. I could hear birds chirping and the wind was gently blowing the strands of grass elegantly. I close my eyes, taking in all the smells and the noises. When i open them, Vincent is beside me. He didn't have his cloak on and he was minus a shirt. He looked so perfect lying there propped up by his arm. He gazed into my eyes and smiled "it's beautiful here, just like you" my heart began to beat fast and i began to feel warm inside "cheesey! But i like it." he brings his free arm over to me and places his hand against my cheek, gently stroking me with his thumb. Our eyes become lost in each others as he gently pulls me towards him. Our lips lock in a passionate yet tender kiss. The feeling of butterflies taking over my tummy. And then it was gone! All that surrounded me was darkness. I could feel myself panic as i scouted my surroundings "where am i? Vincent?" in the click of my fingers the darkness was gone and i was on my back staring up into Vincent's beautiful crimson eyes. He was only wearing his boxers. My heart began to beat so fast it felt like it could jump out my chest. I look down and notice i too was only wearing my underwear "what's happening? Why am i feeling like this?" he leans down and presses his lips to mine again._

I sit bolt upright, my breathing heavy and fast as my heart pounded. _'what the hell happened? Why am i having these feelings and dreams?'_ i quickly throw back the duvet to check our bodies. Vincent was still fully clothed and i was wearing what  
/i went to bed in. My heart began to slow down eventually as i realised it was only a dream. But why was i having these dreams about my friend? Bringing my hands up to my face, i let out a sigh. My eyes fall on Vincent's sleeping form. He looked peaceful  
/and extremely handsome. I had always thought he was handsome, and back in the day i even had a crush on him. But he is my friend, how could i still be feeling like this? It had become clear over the years that he only saw me as a friend, and i had  
/tried to make it clear also that he was only my friend. Now i'm having these dreams, i don't know what to do or think. My nerves finally calm and i lie back down, bringing the duvet back up over us both. I turn to face him and smile. His hands were  
/under his face and he looked so relaxed. I had never seen him like this before, so i savoured the moment. My eyes began to get heavy again, and before i knew it, i had drifted back off to sleep.

My eyelids had become illuminated and i could hear thebirds chirping. I let out a groan as i pulled the duvet above my head "not morning already" i was surprised to hear the voice that responded "not a morning person then?" how was Yuffie awake  
/so early? And why did she sound so alert? I pull the covers down and glare at her. My head was pounding and my tummy felt very uneasy. She was stood there smiling and pointed to Vincent, who was still asleep "you got something you want to tell me  
/missy?" i rolled my eyes and sat up. The feeling in my head became worse and i brought a hand up to my forehead "there's nothing i want to tell you Yuff apart from i think we are all going out again tonight." she begins to jump around "awesome! I  
/feel great, can't wait to do it all again" i screw my eyes up and point to the bathroom "grab me some water and asprin please" sure enough, she bounces off and brings me back two asprin and a glass of water. Once i had taken the pills, i placed the  
/glass on my bedside table. Yuffie had placed herself at the end of the bed "so, how come Vinnie is in your bed?" i roll my eyes again "he was plastered last night, there was no way he was making it back to his. Even if it is onlydown the hallway."  
/Yuffie begins to laugh and Vincent stirs. She brings her hands down onto his body and shakes him, causing him to groan "please stop! The last thing i need is you shaking me in the morning" i let out a small laugh "feel rough do we? Don't worry, i  
/don't feel too great either. And we agreed to do it all again tonight" Vincent groaned once more before sitting up "we did? If i'm going to do this again then i need some asprin and food!" Yuffie begins to bounce at the end of the bed "i'll make us  
/some food. Don't you both worry!" in a flash, she was gone. I had no idea how she could be so alert after drinking that much, but at least she was making us breakfast.

Somehow, me and Vincent had managed to drag ourselves from the bed and sit on the sofa. My headache was starting to ease off a little now, and all i could think of was food. It wasn't long before Yuffie brought out the breakfast. She had made us all pancakes  
/with golden syrup and i couldn't wait to dig in. I took my first bite and my eyes go wide "this is really good Yuff, thanks" she smiles at me before taking another mouthful "you're welcome!" it's safe to say, the food didn't last long. We were all  
/starving and craving for some nutrients after last night. Yuffie takes the empty plates into the kitchen and i turn to Vincent "so, tonight? Still on?" he smiles at me and nods "of course, i said i would didn't i?" "i didn't know if you still wanted  
/to after seeing how you woke up." he smiles at me again "i don't mind. As long as you don't try and rope me into another night tomorrow." i begin to laugh and Yuffie walks back in. She turns to me, hands on her hips "so, tonight. Where are we going?"  
/i shrug my shoulders "i haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe we could go into Edge and check some clubs there? It gives Tifa a break then" Yuffie begins jumping up and down and i roll my eyes "awesome, they have some good clubs in the centre. Vix,  
/me and you are going shopping! We need new clothes for tonight" i liked the idea of shopping, it was just what i needed to recover "sounds like a plan. I'll just throw some clothes on and we can go" Yuffie nods and waves as she walks to the door "i'll  
/get ready too. See you in a few" as she walks out the door, Vincent stands up and begins to get dressed "i best be going, leave you two to your shopping. I'll see you tonight" he smiles at me before leaving the room.

My heart began to melt and the butterflies came back, strong. _'what's happening with me lately?'_ i shake it off and begin to rummage for some clothes, eventually picking out my black skinny jeans and a black V neck top. Throwing my dirty clothes  
/into the wash, i begin putting on my basic make up and scoop my hair into a pony tail. I didn't need to waste much time getting ready, we were only going shopping. Grabbing my phone and keys, i make my way down to the bar. Tifa was serving as usual  
/and Cloud was sat with Barret and the kids. I walk over to the bar and take a seat while i wait for Yuffie. It doesn't take her long to come bouncing down the stairs. "ready?" i smile and nod, before standing up and following her out the door.


	14. Confusion and feelings

**Confusion and feelings.**

 **Vicky's POV**

We had made our way into Edge for some well needed retail therapy. I wanted to pick out a new dress for tonight, for some reason i was a little too excited. We made our way into the first store. Wasting no time scouting the rails. There were a few nice  
/dresses, but none that caught our eye. So we made our way to the next shop. Yuffie had gone over to the other side of the store, while i was checking the sale rails. I scoured several rails before one dress caught my eye. It was a bright red mini  
/dress with off shoulder straps. It had gathers on either side and was very tight. This was the dress i wanted, no doubts in my mind. I made my way over to Yuffie, who was eyeing up two dresses. One blue and long with thin straps and the other black  
/sequins and short. She eventually decided on the long blue one, i thought she'd look better in a longer dress that was less sparkly. Once we had paid for them, we made our way back to seventh heaven. The time was now 5pm and we were all planning on  
/meeting up for 7. "Yuff, i'm going to get ready. See you down here at 7" she nods before almost bouncing up the stairs. I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh before making my way to my room. I took my dress out of the bag and admired it once more.  
/I was falling even more in love with it. I kicked off my clothes as fast as i could and also took off my bra. Taking the dress off the hanger, i pull it down over my head and step in front of my mirror. I loved it! It was very short though, so no  
/bending down all night. I had decided on doing my make up like last nights, and also curled my hair again. I chose to put on my black wedge shoes, they had a 6inch wedge and open toes. Once i was ready, i made my way into the bar.

As i walk in, i notice Vincent sitting at the bar next to Cloud. As i walk over to him, his eyes go wide and he let's out a smile "you look amazing! I guess that's the new dress" i feel my cheeks begin to warm up as i take a seat next to him "thank you,  
/Vincent. Yeah it is. When i saw it i fell in love" "would you like a drink before we go?" i smile and nod "please. I'll havemy usual, vodka and coke" he nods and signals for Tifa to come over "one vodka and coke please" she nods and prepares

my drink. When she returns Vincent hands her the money and hands me my drink. "thank you" he smiles at me once more as i take a sip. As usual the first drink tasted vile again, but i wanted to get drunk again. So i downed it. It doesn't take Yuffie  
/long to walk in. She heads straight to us and places an arm around each of us "ready?" i nod and stand up "let's party!" she begins to bounce as we all leave the bar. We had pre booked a taxi into Edge. When we arrive at the club, i pay the driver  
/and follow Yuffie and Vincent. The music was loud, lights were flickering and smoke machines were going off. It was packed full of people and the smell of alcohol was strong. I let out a smirk as i turn to Yuffie and Vincent "shots?"Yuffie begins  
/nodding fast as she takes my hand and leads me to the bar. The bartender walks over and throws her a cheeky smile "what can i get you miss?" Yuffie smirks back at him before ordering "10 shots and three cocktails please hun" i roll my eyes at her  
/flirting and watch as the bartender prepares our drinks. She hands him the money and winks at him before handing me and Vincent our shots. "tonight, we are going to get pissed, dance and have fun!" we all raise our shot glasses and down each one,  
/one after the other. They were strong, but not as bad tasting as the ones Tifa has. Cocktails in hand, we manage to find a booth to sit in.

The beat of the music beginning to take over me as my leg tapped along. "we need to dance!" my eyes turn to Yuffie as she throws her hands on the table. I laugh softly "we're not drunk enough yet! Let's get some more shots in us." she begins to nod furiously  
/"i'll get them!" she runs off towards the bar. I knew she was only going there to flirt with the bartender, i had to laugh. She was so adorable at times. I notice Vincent looking into his drink "everything ok?" he turns his gaze to me and smiles "yeah  
/i'm fine, just not use to this" i smile warmly and scoot over next to him, placing my hand on his arm "you'll be fine. It may seem weird at first, but you'll get used to it." he brings his hand over and places it on top of mine, looking deep into  
/my eyes. The moment doesn't last long. Yuffie comes back over with a tray full of shots. My eyes go wide looking at them "there must be about 20 there Yuff! You trying to kill us?" she begins to laugh and hands them all out evenly "we need to be drunk!  
/Get drinking" i shake my head and down the shots, they really hit the spot. My head was becoming fuzzy and i all of a sudden didn't care who was looking at me, i wanted to dance. "we're dancing!" i grab Vincent's hand and lead him to the dance floor,  
/followed by Yuffie. The lights were shining bright onto us and the smoke curled around our feet. I wrap my arms around Vincent's neck and let my hips sway to the beat.

 **Vincent's POV**

The shots were beginning to go to my head and i was starting to feel good. I wasn't use to being in places like this, so the alcohol kicking in really helped me calm down. Vix had her arms firmly around my neck and her hips were moving to the beat close  
/to my body. I placed my hands on her hips and let them glide to her movements. The feeling of having her this close was sending a warm feeling down my spine and into my stomach. She was perfect in every way, but i felt like i couldn't have her. She  
/knew every inch of me, from the experiments and Chaos, to my past with Lucrecia. And still she stood by me. She was quickly becoming more than just a friend in my eyes, but i knew she didn't feel that way about me. I haven't felt this way since Lucrecia,  
/and i didn't know what to do about it. Her arms began to move from my neck and fell on my hips as she smiled at me "feeling better now?" i return her smile "a little. The alcohol is kicking in and calming my nerves" "good!" she smiles once more before  
/throwing her arms into the air to the music. Her head tilts back and her hips begin to move seductively as she danced. Seeing her like this was beginning to send me crazy, i felt a need for her begin to rise within me. I shake my head clear and lean  
/close to her "i'm going to get another drink" she lowers her head so it's directly in front of mine and smiles. For a second, our faces were so close i could feel her breath. "alright, grab me one too please" i nod and make my way to the bar. I needed  
/to calm myself down, and fast. The bartender walks over to me and places his hands on the bar "what can i get you?" i shake my head clear before replying "two cocktails and two shots please." he nods and prepares my drinks. I needed a shot to calm  
/my nerves. She had awoken something inside me i thought had died many years ago. The bartender places the drinks down infront of me and i hand him the money. Downing my shots first, i pick up both cocktails and make my way back to Vix and Yuffie.  
/They were still in the same position I leftthem in.

 **Vicky's POV**

I notice a drink under my nose and smile as i take it. "thank you" he returns my smile and takes a sip of his drink. It was so nice to see him finally let go. I feel a very strong jab in my ribs and come face to face with a pouting Yuffie "where's mine?"  
/i shrug and laugh "i thought you wanted to get them all. After all, you have been eyeing upthat bartender all night" her cheeks begin to turn a soft red "i haven't! Ok, maybe i have been. He is cute. Want some shots?" i laugh and nod as she  
/bounces off to the bar once more, leaving me and Vincent on the dance floor. I had just taken a large sip of my drink when Yuffie shoves 3 shots in my face "drink up!" i roll my eyes and down each shot. By now my head was well and truly fuzzy and  
/i was drunk. It felt good. As the night progresses, many more drinks are consumed. We are all extremely drunk now. Yuffie was propped up at the bar chatting up the bartender and i was on the dance floor again. Vincent was sat at the booth with his  
/drink. I didn't want him sat there alone, so i grab his arm and throw him a smirk "don't be a party pooper!" he doesn't put up much of a fight. I pull him close and wrap my arms around him again before starting to dance. The night draws to a close  
/at 2am, but we all want to carry on. So for the second night in a row, we buy some alcohol on the way home and head up to my room.

Yuffie had poured us all a drink and was sat back in her chair, while me and Vincent were sat on the sofa once more. I had brought a bottle of cheap shots on the way home too, so we could have a real party. Our heads were all spinning and we were much  
/more plastered than the previous night. But it was all good fun, we had an amazing night in the club. I had poured us all a shot each and held mine up "to another awesom night!" Yuffie and Vincent each hold their shot up and then we all down them  
/together. Yuffie begins to sway on the chair "man i'm drunk! Much more than last night. Guys, i think i might need a lie down" i laugh and stand up. Helping her to her feet, i lead her to the sofa again and kneel down beside her "you look rough! You  
/going to be alright?" she just manages to nod before passing out. I stand up and turn to Vincent "she's gone again. Another drink?" he manages to nod as i begin to pour yet another drink for us. He was now sat on my bed, so i placed myself down next  
/to him and rested my head on his shoulder as i drank. "i'm not looking forward to tomorrow, not one bit!" he laughs a little before taking a sip of his drink "we can just sleep the day away. There's nothing we need to do" i smile at his words "good  
/plan! I didn't think i could be more drunk than last night, until now. I've had fun though" i feel his head rest on mine "it has been fun. I'm glad i came out with you both."i place my hand on his leg for balance and make my way to my feet. "i'm going  
/to slip into something more comfortable. Wait here" he smiles at me as i take out my shirt from last night and make my way into my bathroom.

 **The next chapter will be a lemon. If you don't want to read the lemons i will update as soon as possible. It won't affect the story in any way and i'll carry it on again in the following chapter for those that don't like lemons.**


	15. LEMON

**Lemon! You have been warned, either turn back now or wait for the next chapter if you don't like lemons.**

 **Vincent's POV**

I was sat on her bed, still drinking my drink. By this point my head was well and truly spinning, but i didn't care. I had just had an amazing night, for the first time in years. I was feeling things i thought i would never feel again. I just didn't know what to do about them. Would she reject me? Does she feel the same? All these thoughts were filling my head up to the point where i felt i was going to explode. When she walked back out of her bathroom in that small t-shirt again, the blood began flowing through me faster than ever and my heart began pounding. She gave me a soft smile before sitting next to me again. I couldn't take my mind off what i would love to do to her, it was beginning to suffocate me. "would you like another drink?" her words break me from my thoughts and i turn to face her. She was still smiling at me and her eyes almost had a sparkle to them under the light of her room. I manage to nod faintly as she pours us both another drink.

 **Vicky's POV**

I have no idea why i poured us another drink, i'm way beyond what i can handle. But it was nice to feel like this and share it with Vincent. I rest my head back on his shoulder as i take a sip of my drink "i think we should get some sleep soon. It's getting really late" i hear him sigh softly before replying "i don't want to sleep yet, but i suppose we should" i smile to myself before finishing off my drink and placing the glass on the bedside table. Stretching out my arms, i grab on to my duvet and throw it back. Vincent had just finished his drink and stood up. He was a little wobbly again, making me laugh "it's so funny seeing you like this" he throws me a glare "i'm glad you find it amusing!" rolling my eyes i watch as he begins to get undressed. He was wearing only his trousers and shirt again, and i could see all of his beautiful face. "really? You're still not comfortable enough to get undressed around me?" he doesn't respond, all i see is his head shake and then his hands begin to unbutton his shirt. My eyes go wide "i wasn't being serious! But it's a good view" he threw his shirt to the floor, exposing his perfectly toned chest. I couldn't take my eyes off him, i was well and truly captivated by him. My head clears as i feel him get into bed by the side of me, he had a huge grin on his face "someone get a little side tracked?" i playfully slap him and begin to laugh as he lies down and faces me. "don't get too full of yourself Valentine!" i didn't realise i had once more become lost in his body. My eyes traced over all his scars and then my finger traced them. I hadn't even realised i had done so, until he spoke "from all the experiments Hojo put me through, and some war scars" i look up and into his eyes "i didn't realise you had so many. I too have many scars from my past." i begin to look down and sadness starts to take over, when i feel his warm hand on my chin. Tilting my head up to look at him, he smiles before pressing his lips to mine. My eyes go wide and i pause for a moment, before temptation takes over and my eyes close. I begin kissing him in return and i feel his arm glide down the side of my body, sending tingles over his touch.

I become lost in the moment and bring my arm up to his cheek as our kiss deepens. His tongue glides across my lips, asking for entrance. I allow him in and our tongues begin to battle. I feel myself wanting him, needing him. I wrap my other arm around him and pull him on top of me, not once breaking our kiss. He held himself above me and pressed his hips to mine, sending me into overdrive. I bring my hands down to his trousers and begin to unzip them, the temptation had completely taken over me as i tried to unzip his trousers as fast as i could. I finally got them free and pushed them down far enough for him to kick off. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, before sitting me up and hooking his hands under my t-shirt, pulling it over my head in one swift movement.

 **Vincent's POV**

I threw her t-shirt behind me and my eyes go wide as i notice she isn't wearing a bra. The sight of her bare chest sending me crazy with lust, i wanted her more than ever. Crashing my lips back to hers, i push her back onto her back and let my hand roam her body. Gently taking a nipple between my fingers, i begin to tease her, causing her to moan into my mouth and her hips to buck beneath me. Her hands start to trace my muscles and wander down to the seam of my boxers. Hooking her hands into them, she begins to pull them down. I pull them off the rest of the way and trace my fingers down her body to her thong. I wanted to rip it off, but i hooked my hand in and gently pulled it down so she could kick it off. I let my fingers trace her body some more, until making my way down to her sweet spot. She bucks her hips and begins to moan a little louder at my touch. I smirk into the kiss before sliding a finger into her, moving in and out. Her moans become more frequent and she begins to buck once more. Knowing that i was making her do this, made me feel warm inside and i began to get butterflies.

 **Vicky's POV**

The pleasure was taking over my whole body and it became clear that i wanted him inside me. I break the kiss and look into his eyes "take me, Vincent" he smirks and inserts a second finger. My eyes close and my head tilts back as he begins moving his fingers in and out. I was getting close to my climax but i wanted to feel him inside me. He began pushing himself against me as he moved his fingers within me. I could feel him against me and it was almost too much. I opened my eyes again and brought my hands up to his face, making him look at me "take...me...please!" he shook his head gently and smirked at me "not yet" i began to pout but he picked up the pace and i couldn't concentrate any longer. My back arched and i began to tighten. I felt amazing, this feeling was like no other.

 **Vincent's POV**

I felt her tighten around my fingers as i picked up the pace. Her head fell back and she let out a loud moan as she released around me. She was panting hard as i pulled my fingers out. Her arms wrapped around my neck once more as our eyes connected "stop teasing me! I want you, now!" i smirk at her before positioning myself at her entrance and crashing my lips to hers again. Our tongues began to battle furiously as i lower myself down to her, gently rubbing against her. Her hips began to buck again and her hands fell on my back, as she pushed me towards her. I couldn't hold off any longer, i needed her. I slide myself into her gently, causing her to moan into my mouth and her back to arch again. She began pushing on my back again as i began to thrust into her. I wanted to savour the moment, so i started off slow. She was moaning regular into the kiss. Her head falls back and she pushes on my back again "faster...please..."i lean my face down into her neck and begin to leave trails of kisses down her jaw. She was panting heavy again and her hips were bucking faster. "Vincent...faster..." i smirk against her neck and pick up the pace. thrusting deeper and harder. Her back begins to arch once more and her head tilts back "oh my god!" i start to thrust into her faster as i feel her begin to tighten around me once more. I bring my lips back to hers in another passionate kiss as i let my hand fall back on her breast, gently massaging her nipple again. Her moans were louder now as i continue to thrust hard and fast. Her head tilts back and her eyes close "oh...Vincent!" i feel her release around me and her body begins to shake. I crash my lips onto hers again and continue thrusting fast and deep. I was so close to my own climax. She had me in the palm of her hand, i never wanted this night to end. I start to pant and moan as i feel myself get closer and closer. Her arms wrap around me tight as i moan into the kiss and spill my seed deep inside her.

 **Vicky's POV**

My arms wrap around him tight as i feel him release inside me. The warm feeling inside me growing as he slows down and eventually stops. Our kiss breaks and we gaze into each others eyes. This moment was perfect, i had never felt pleasure like this before and i never wanted it to end. He lay there on top of me, still inside me while he caught his breath. I ran my hand through his jet black hair and smiled to myself, when he propped himself up again and smirked at me. Before i have time to process it all, his lips are back on mine and i feel him become hard again inside me. The feeling making me moan into the kiss as i feel him slowly move inside me. I smirk and bring my arms up around him, flipping us over so i was now on top of him. Breaking the kiss, i look into his crimson eyes and smile "my turn!" he returns my smile with a smirk as i sit upright and begin to move my hips back and forth. His eyes close and his head tilts back as i pick up the pace. He let's out low moans and places his hands on my hips, moving me faster. I can't contain myself any longer, letting out a loud moan as i begin to tighten a third time. The pleasure about to take over when he stops me. I look to him in confusion when he smirks and wraps his arms around me, picking me up and placing me on my tummy. He raises my hips a little and positions himself back at my entrance, leaning over to kiss my back before sliding himself in once more. This time he didn't start off slow, his movements were fast and deep. The pleasure began to rise again as i began to tighten. His grip on my hips tightened as he began to thrust faster. I screamed out as i reached my third climax "Vincent!"

 **Vincent's POV**

Hearing her scream my name sends me into overdrive and i pick up my pace. She was moaning loud into her duvet. I was getting close again, this feeling, i never wanted to be with out it. I wanted her for myself. She begins moaning louder as i start to pant, letting out moans. My hands gripped on tight as i moved her hips back and forth, i was about to go over the edge once more. Digging my hands into her, i release myself inside her a second time. Slowing myself down, this time i pull out and flop down next to her. She rolls on to her side and looks me in the eyes "that...was amazing!" i bring my hand up to caress her cheek "you were my first, and my last if i have it my way" her eyes go wide "your first? But i always thought you and Lucrecia.." i cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She brings her hands up and entwines them in my hair, before pulling away "i never even got close with her. I'm glad you were my first, i've never felt more connected to a person." she smiles sweetly at me and nestles her head into my chest.

 **And there you have it, lemon number 2. i hope it was enjoyable.**


	16. Coming to terms with love

**Comming to terms with love.**

 **Vicky's POV**

At the start of the night, i never thought we'd end up in bed with each other. I had been trying to surpress these feelings, but it seemed Vincent had them too. We were lying in each others arms, our clothes all over the floor. The moment was perfect until i rememebered "Yuffie! Shit, do you think she heard anything?" i sit bolt upright and throw the duvet back. I was still naked, but i had to see if Yuffie heard anything. I poke my head round the door and notice her still out cold "Yuffie?" i don't get a response. I sigh with relief and make my way back into bed and next to Vincent's side. The time was now 6am, we had been having sex for hours. I yawned and stretched my arms up high, before placing one on Vincent's hip. "i think we should get some sleep now" he smiles and leans in, placing a tender kiss on my lips "goodnight Vix." i smile at him and run my hand over his cheek "goodnight Vincent" i snuggle my head into his chest and close my eyes. I felt safe and secure in his arms. I never wanted to be in anyone elses, ever again.

 _'what is that noise?!'_ i could hear clanging and crashing. The sound was going straight to my head and i felt like it was throbbing with every smash. I bring my hands up to each ear and screw my face up, when i hear the sound of Yuffie's high pitch voice "you awake yet Vicky?" i let out a groan as i throw my duvet back, then my eyes fall on Vincent's sleeping form. He was naked, and my heart began to pound hard _'i thought that was just another dream! I must have been well over my alcohol limits, what am i going to do?'_ my thoughts are broken by Yuffie's voice "Vicky? I'll come in there and throw water on you in a minute!" my eyes go wide, she can't come in here "i'll be out in a minute Yuff." i can feel myself begin to panic as my eyes fall back to Vincent. I was so confused. I wanted him, but there was no way i was going to put our friendship at risk! Sighing, i step into my thong and throw my t-shirt over my head. As i walk into the lounge, i'm greeted by Yuffie holding breakfast. She had made pancakes again. "is Vinnie awake?" i shrug my shoulders and make my way to the sofa. Yuffie hands me a plate of food and sits down beside me. "what time did you fall asleep last night? You look knackered!" "6am! I am knackered. I feel like i could sleep the whole day and night away!" she let's out a laugh and shakes her head "what the hell were you doing until 6am?" my heart begins to pound once more and the panic begins to rise, but i quickly regain my cool "we were drinking and talking. I had way too much last night, i was well beyond my limits" she shakes her head and leans back on the sofa "no wonder Vinnie isn't awake then! I'll make some fresh pancakes for him when he finally leaves the bedroom." i smile uneasily before finishing my food. My head was pounding and my body ached all over, i just wanted to hide away from the world and think about what had happened.

We sat on the sofa for a few hours watching telly. There was hardly anything on, so we turned it to a music chanel. My hangover had passed by now and i found myself dancing in my living room with Yuffie, still in just my t-shirt. Today was going to be a lazy day. One where i wont get dressed and i wont do anything other than relax. It was 2pm before Vincent showed his face. I look up as he walks out from the bedroom in his trousers and shirt. He gives me a warm smile, before placing himself on the sofa behind me. "Vinnie! Nice of you to join us, finally. Want something to eat?" he nods and gives her a smile before she bounces off into the kitchen. I turn my gaze to him and he signals me to sit beside him. I began to get nervous as i placed myself on the sofa. He turned to me and smiled "about last night, i understand if it was a mistake. We were both very drunk" i sigh and take his hand in mine "i don't know what to think about it. I have all these thoughts going round in my head, and i don't know what to do about i woke up, i thought it was just a dream. Until i saw you next to me, naked!" he tightens his grip on my hand and smiles warmly "you are very special to me Vix, and i want nothing more than to whisk you off your feet and call you mine. But, if you're not ready, i understand" his words were sweet and his voice soft. I knew i was attracted to him, but i didn't know if i was ready for anything serious. My thoughts begin to run wild once again as i look into his eyes "i just need some time to think. I haven't felt anything like this since Sephiroth, i never thought i would feel like this again. But at the same time, i don't want to lose what we have. You are one of my best friends, Vincent. If i lost you, i don't know what i would do" he smiles at me again and brings his hand up to cup my cheek "i'll wait, take as long as you need" the moment was broken by Yuffie walking in with a plate full of pancakes. He quickly releases me and turns to her with a smile on his face. "thank you, Yuffie" she returns his smile and drags a chair over from the dining table after placing his food in his lap.

My thoughts were going crazy and my heart was beginning to ache. The night i had spent with Vincent was like no other. He made me feel complete pleasure and it felt like we had a strong connection. But i didn't want our friendship to end over it. I really was lost. Vincent had left not long after he had his food, leaving me with Yuffie. My face was blank as i sat there trying to work everything out. I feel a warm hand on my back. As i turn, i see Yuffie smiling. She also looked a little concerned "what's wrong? You've been weird all day" i sigh before looking into my lap "last night, me and Vincent..." her eyes go wide and her jaw opens "you had sex?! No freaking way! Why are you so down about it all? He's one hot man!" i smile lightly at her words before sighing once more "he is perfect, in every way. But.." she looks to me confused "but what? I don't get what the problem is" "i don't want to lose him as a friend, you know, if this doesn't work out" her arm was now around my shoulders and she had pulled me into a tight embrace "you know Vinnie would never hurt you, not in a million years! He is the most loyal and honest man i know. There is no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't make a great couple! He adores you Vicky. It's written all over his face. He has never danced with anyone else and he certainly never had fun before. All i'm saying is, it wouldn't hurt to let him try and make you happy. You both deserve it!" hearing her words, i begin to smile and tears form in my eyes "thanks Yuff. I can always count on you to make me feel better. I guess i'm just scared after what happened with Sephiroth. I just don't want to have my heart broken all over again." "go talk to him. Give him that one chance. I'm sure you won't regret it." i turn to her and smile, before standing up. "i'll throw some clothes on and then go and talk to him." she returns my smile and nods "that's more like it!"

I wanted to get to him as soon as possible, wasting no time throwing my t-shirt to the floor and replacing it with my black bra and a black tank top. I throw on my black shorts and slip my feet into my slippers before heading back into the living room to Yuffie. I didn't bother with my make up or hair, i just wanted to see him. "i'll be back soon. Wish me luck" she smiles warmly "you don't need luck, Vicky. Now go get him!" i nod before leaving my room. Vincent's room was only a few doors away. As i stand there, my heart begins to pound hard once more. I began to feel warm all over and i could feel sweat beginning to bead on my forehead. Somehow, i managed to raise my hand to knock the door.

 **Vincent's POV**

I was sat there, staring blankly at my TV when i heard a loud knock at my door. My heart was still racing from last night, and my thoughts were still firmly on Vix. I sigh as i stand up and make my way to the door. I was surprised to see Vix when i opened it. She looked a little flustered and nervous. I smile at her and signal for her to come in. "is everything ok?" she turns to face me, nerves evident on her face as she smiles and takes my hands in hers. "i have been thinking, a lot. And i...i'm ready to give us a chance. I was so scared about my past and losing our friendship, that i forgot to see all the positives. I'm yours, if you'll have me" my eyes light up hearing her words and i bring her close to me in a tight embrace "i want nothing more, Vix. I promise you, i'll never hurt you or turn my back on you." i feel her arms wrap around me, tight. This moment was perfect, i had the girl i found myself falling in love with, in my arms. I never wanted to let her go, but she pulls back slightly and smiles before pressing her lips to mine. Our eyes close and we get lost in the moment. Everything was perfect. She pulls back slightly again, breaking the kiss and rests her head on my chest "i've left Yuffie sat in my living room. She was the one who convinced me to stop running, so i guess i should probably go back and let her know the good news" my arms tighten and my head rests on top of hers before i pull back and smile "come back later?" she nods and places another soft kiss on my lips "i promise"

 **Vicky's POV**

I didn't want to leave, but i had to get back to Yuffie. He releases me from his embrace and walks me to the door. I turn and leave one last kiss on his lips before walking to my room. As i open the door, a huge smile takes over my face and my back presses firmly against the door. My eyes close and i imagine Vincent there with me, our arms around each other. "someone's happy. I take it you two are an item?" my eyes open and i catch Yuffie sitting there smiling at me. I return her smile and place myself down next to her "yes we are. I couldn't be more happy than i am right now. And it's all down to you Yuff" tears begin to form in her eyes as she pulls me in to a hug "i'm so happy for you both right now!" she pulls back slightly "now you have to hook me up with someone sexy!" i begin to laugh "alright, i'll try. Do you have anyone in mind?" her face becomes lost in thought as she ponders for a few minutes, before turning back into a smile "what about Reno? Or that bartender from the other night?" my eyes go wide "Reno? You like Reno?" her cheeks begin to turn a warm red "yeah, why? Is that bad?" i begin to laugh again and shake my head "no, it's not bad. He is one of my best friends! I'll put in a good word for you" her smile takes over her whole face as she pulls me back into a hug, almost crushing me.


	17. Love blossoms

**Love blossoms.**

 **Vicky's POV**

Yuffie had gone back to her room and i was sat on my sofa, still smiling. I couldn't get the thoughts of me and Vincent out of my head. I had been having these feelings for a while, and now they were coming true, i felt complete. I had promised Vincent i would go back to his tonight, so i packed myself a little hold all with clean clothes and my make up. I couldn't wait to be back in his arms again. Making sure everything was turned off, i grab my keys and phone before making my way over to Vincent's room. I knock gently before letting myself in. He was sat on his sofa watching the TV. Placing my hold all down, i pretty much run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his. "miss me?" he brings his hands up to my arms "like crazy!" i kiss the top of his head before taking a seat next to him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him "i've been so excited all day! I couldn't wait to be back in your arms" his grip on me tightens and i nestle into his side, a smile taking over my face once more. I felt like i was finally complete, after all this time and hurt. I could finally try and settle down with someone that respects me fully.

We sat on the sofa, wrapped in each others arms for a little over two hours. I never wanted to move, but it was getting late and i had hardly any sleep last night. I yawn loud and stretch my body out "do you want to get some sleep?" i look up to him slightly and nod "i don't want to, but i'm knackered. Yuffie woke me up so early and i've been so excited all day, it's finally worn me out" i feel him move under me as he sits me up gently "let's go to bed" i loved hearing those words, if only i wasn't tired! He took my hand in his and lead me into his bedroom. It was beautiful, he had a black bed frame with red bedding. Red curtains, and black furniture. His carpet was a deep red too, with a black rug. I stood there eyeing up the room for a few minutes before my eyes fall back on him. He had began to get undressed and i couldn't help but drool a little. He was so toned, seeing him get progressively more naked made the heat in me rise. He had noticed me looking at him and gave me a smirk "are you going to stand there all night, or get into bed?" i shake my head clear and smile "sorry, i got lost for a moment there! I guess i just can't contain myself" i throw him a smirk before taking off my clothes. Now just wearing my thong, i climb into his bed and nestle into his firm chest. He pulls the duvet up over us and let's his arm fall around me. "i could get use to this!" he tightens his grip on me "good. I plan on having many more nights with you in my arms." i lay there on his chest for a few minutes before my eyes began to get heavy and eventually close.

 **Vincent's POV**

It felt so amazing to have her in my arms once more. I wanted to ravish her, but she was way too tired. She had rested her head on my chest with my arms firmly around her waist. I lay there with a huge smile on my face. There was no where i'd rather be right now. I gently tap her back "Vix?" no response. She had fallen asleep in my arms. The thought sends a warm tingle through my body as i tighten my grip and close my eyes.

She moved her head into my chest, as if she wanted to be closer to me. My eyes flickered open and i let out a yawn, before looking to the clock by the side of my bed. 8Am, i didn't want to get up. I could happily lie here for hours, but she began to stir. A yawn leaves her lips and she looks up to me smiling "morning handsome, sleep well?" i lean down and kiss her forehead "next to you, who wouldn't? Feeling better now you've had some decent sleep?" she nods faintly and nestles her head into my chest "much better." we lie there in each others arms for a few minutes, before her phone starts to ring. A low groan leaves her lips as she turns her head away from the noise "it might be someone important, you should answer it" she sighs and props herself up, looking into my eyes "it's probably just someone calling to ask about me and you. Yuffie wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut! You know what she's like" her phone begins to ring again and she groans once more, before getting up and walking over to her trousers. She sighs as she reads the name before answering "what do you want Cid?" "is it true? You and Vince?" "yeah, i knew Yuffie wouldn't keep it shut for long!" a smile takes over my face as i listen to them talk. She had placed him on speaker and climbed into bed again, nestled against me. "we need to celebrate! Tonight?" she turns to me, asking for my thoughts and i nod before she begins speaking again "alright, tonight it is. Tifa's place or a club?" "we'll all meet here and see where the night takes us. Be down for 7" she hangs up and places her phone on the bedside table, before burying herself back into my chest.

We had laid in bed all day, neither of us wanted to be away from each other. But the time was nearing 5pm and we needed to get ready. She props herself up and looks into my eyes "i'm going to go back to my room and change, i didn't pack any fancy clothes" i smile and press my lips to hers before letting her leave the bed. I didn't want her to leave, but i knew she had to. My eyes stay firmly on her figure as she begins to get dressed. All i could think of was how i'd like to take them all off again. My blood began to flow fast around my body and my need for her started to rise. She was fully clothed now, but i couldn't resist pulling her on top of me. Our eyes connected and our lips pressed firmly together. I wanted her! But i knew i had to let her go. She pulls back slightly and gives me a smirk "later, Valentine" i return her smirk and pull her close to me "i hope so!" her cheeks begin to turn a rosey red, causing me to laugh a little "after all we have been through and you're still shy?" she playfully hits me and stands up "i am not shy! You'll find out later, maybe" she winks at me and blows me a kiss before turning and leaving my room.

 **Vicky's POV**

I felt like a lovesick child. He could make me blush with hardly any effort and just the thought of our bodies pressed close gave me butterflies. _'what has he done to me?'_ i shake my head clear as i walk into my room. My face was beginning to ache i had smiled so much! But i just couldn't seem to wipe it away. Just the thought of him made me weak at the knees and my heart melt. I try to shake my head clear as i turn on my shower. The water comes crashing down and i begin to get undressed, throwing my clothes to the floor behind me. I slide myself in and let out a low moan as the water crashes against my skin. My eyes close and i picture Vincent in here with me. Our bodies pressed together as the water drops off us. I had never felt anything like this before and it was becoming clearer by the second, i was falling head over heels in love with Vincent Valentine. Somehow, i manage to clear my head and wash myself. Turning off the shower, i wrap a towel around my body and walk into my bedroom. After drying my hair a little with another towel, i let the one around my waist fall to the floor and i step into a black thong. It takes me a little while to decide what to wear, but i finally pick out a long black dress. It had thin straps and a large slit up the one side and the back was very low, it came to just above my bum. I wanted to feel sexy but elegant, i wanted him to see me and not be able to keep his hands off me. I stepped into my black wedge shoes and proceeded to my mirror. My make up was black eyeliner in the shape of cats eyes, red shimmer in the inner corners of each eye, my pale foundation, a little bronzer on my cheeks, a deep red lipstick and my usual dark brown eyebrow pencil. After drying my hair with the hair dryer, i begin to straighten it and give it some volume on top. I was finally ready, it had only taken me 2 hours! I quickly pick out a small clutch bag and place my phone, keys and money inside, before leaving my room and knocking on Vincent's door.

As he opened the door, his eyes go wide. He studies every inch of my body, making me blush a little "you look amazing!" i smile and hold my arm out for him to lock his with "thank you. You always look amazing though!" i notice a small laugh leave his lips as i feel his arm entwine with mine. He was wearing his usual attire, but i didn't care. He had always looked perfect, no matter what he was or wasn't wearing. As we walk into the bar, the room fills with cheers and Cid walks towards us, drinks in hands. "congrats! The first drink is on me" we both smile and take the cocktails he had brought for us, and made our way to a table. Tifa had got some music playing and even put out some nibbles. I scout the room quickly, almost everyone was here. It made me feel warm inside to think our friends would go to this length just to celebrate us being together. My thoughts were broken by Yuffie bouncing over and placing herself next to me "thank you for getting us together Yuffie, you're the best...where are my thanks, hey?" i laugh at her and shake my head "i have already said thanks to you! You know i love you and i'm thankful" she smiles at me and throws an arm around my shoulders "i know, i know. I'm just messin' with you both. Shots?" i roll my eyes, the last thing i wanted was some shots, but i go along with it "why not. I'll be back soon, Vincent" he smiles at me as Yuffie grabs my arm and leads me to the bar. Tifa walks over to us and holds her arms out, pulling me into a gentle hug "i'm so happy for you both. What can i get you to drink?" i pull back and return her smile "thanks Tif. Yuffie wants me to do shots, so i guess we'll have two each" she nods and prepares our drinks before turning back to us and placing them down. "these are on the house!" i smile and nod before holding up the first shot and turning to Yuffie "down the hatch!" we both down the first, shortly followed by the second. The taste was vile but worth it.

Yuffie's eyes fell on me, almost piercing me "gonna talk to Reno?" i let out a small laugh "sure, let me enjoy the night first yeah?" she begins to nod and bounce on the spot. How could she be hyper and full of energy all the time? She places her hand on my arm and smirks "a dance?" i nod and follow her to the space between the tables. My hips begin to sway to the beat and my eyes close. I had forgot how much i loved to dance. I let the music take me away. I wasn't up there long before i felt strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by Vincent. His arms were frimly around my waist and his eyes were now gazing into mine. I smile warmly before resting my head on his chest. Our bodies swaying to the music as we became lost in each others arms. A tap to the shoulder catches my attention. When i turn, i notice Cid holding some more drinks "come on guys, keep up!" i roll my eyes and take my drink as Vincent takes his. He had brought us another cocktail, anyone would think our friends wanted us to be drunk. Cid joins us dancing, he was throwing his arms around as if he didn't care. Seeing this made me laugh a little "what's he like?" i notice a smile creep onto Vincent's face as he rolls his eyes "he's just having fun."

The hours pass and many more drinks are consumed. I was now well and truly drunk, along with Yuffie, Cid and even Vincent. We were all still dancing, when i notice Reno walk to the bar. I remember my promise to Yuffie and smile before turning to Vincent "i'll be right back, don't move!" he nods and watches as i walk towards the bar. Reno had his arms resting on the bar. I almost made him jump when i placed my hand on his back "jeez you almost gave me a heart attack! Congrats by the way. I knew you had a little crush on him back in the days of Shinra" i smile at him and my cheeks turn red again "i did think he was cute, but i never thought i'd be with him. Speaking of relationships, how's your love life?" he sighs and shakes his head "there is no love life for me Vicky. Maybe it's bad luck" my face drops hearing his words and i begin to feel his sadness. He had always been my best friend, ever since i joined Shinra as a Turk. I needed to fix him up with Yuffie. "i know someone who is really into you" he turns to me a little confused "interested in me? Are you pulling my leg?" "nope! Yuffie has asked me to put in a good word for her with you. She's got the hots for you Reno, bad!"his eyes begin to light up and a slight smirk makes it's way to his lips "i'll give it a shot. Thanks Vicky. Have a drink on me" he hands me 5gil, enough for a cocktail. I smile at him before he makes his way to Yuffie on the dance floor. I roll my eyes before signalling for Tifa to come over "another cocktail please Tif" she nods and prepares my drink. As she places it in front of me, i hand her the money and make my way back to Vincent. He hadn't moved from the spot i left him in. Straight away, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

Yuffie and Reno had been dancing close all night, i had kept an eye on them. It brought a warm feeling to me seeing them happy together. The night had drawn to a close and almost everyone had left. Yuffie had dragged Reno back to her room, leaving me, Vincent, Cid and Tifa in the bar. Tifa was cleaning up while Cid was trying to prop himself up. He was beyond drunk, so we decided to escort him to his room. All he kept saying was how much he loved us both, the whole way to his room. Once he was safely inside, i turn to Vincent. He was stood there with a smirk on his face "now can i take you back to my room and have my way with you?" my cheeks began to turn red once more at his words "i suppose so, Mr Valentine" he throws me another wicked smirk before scooping me up off my feet and into his strong arms.

 **The next chapter will be another lemon. I will update the chapter that follows straight away incase people don't want to read the lemons.**


	18. Chapter 18 LEMON

**LEMON. You have been warned! The next chapter will be up almost straight after.**

 **Vicky's POV**

He had pretty much kicked the door down while he carried me in his arms. Kicking the door shut behind him, he sets me down on his bed. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me, and i wanted him just as bad. I throw him a wicked smirk before standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance as it danced across my lips. I allow him to enter and it quickly turns into a heated battle as our tongues become entwined. His hands flowed down either side of me, resting on the base of my back. He began to trace the muscles on my lower back with his finger, making me moan into the kiss. I loved the feel of his skin on mine, and i wanted to feel more of it. Not breaking the kiss, i bring my hands down from his neck and begin to undo his buckles on his cloak. Once the last one was free, i push his cloak to the floor and bring my hands to the buttons on his shirt. I wanted to see him naked, i needed to feel his skin against mine! As i began to unbutton his shirt, he glides his hands down to my thighs, hooking one into the slit and pulling my dress up. He breaks the kiss briefly as he pulls my long dress over my head, tossing it behind him quickly before pressing his lips back to mine. Our kiss deepened and our tongues began to dance once more. The heat inside me rising faster by the second.

I reached the final button on his shirt, pulling it down from his shoulders and off his arms, letting it fall to the floor below us. Bringing my hands up, i begin to trace his muscles. The hairs on my neck start to stand up at the feel of him. His hands were roaming my body freely, from the top of my back down to my bum. My hands trace down to his trousers and i take his zip between my fingers, pulling it down as fast as i could. I could hardly contain myself as i push them down past his thighs. He briefly breaks the kiss and kicks off his boots, allowing his trousers to fall freely before he kicks them off completely. His lips crash back to mine again and his hands begin to glide over my breasts, gently massaging them. He smirks into the kiss and pulls back, connecting our eyes, before wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off the ground. My legs wrap around his body tight as he kneels on the bed, gently placing me down on my back and climbing on top of me. His crimson eyes piercing me as he props himself up and gives me a warm smile.

 **Vincent's POV**

She was so perfect, and looked so innocent lying beneath me. That warm feeling began to work it's way through my body and my need for her was rising, fast. I give her a warm smile before lowering my head and letting my lips press against her neck. She started to moan softly as i made my way down her neck, over her breasts, down her tummy and stopping at her thighs. I let my hands glide over her slender figure down to her feet, quickly slipping her shoes off and throwing them to the floor behind me. I began leaving soft kisses down her inner thighs as my hands hook into her thong, sliding it down her thighs, past her knees and then to the floor. She was moving her hips beneath me and her hands were digging into the duvet. Leaving a trail of kisses up her inner thigh, i let my tongue massage her sweet spot. She bucks her hips and begins to moan louder "oh my god! That feels amazing, Vincent!" i smirk into her as i glide my tongue down and into her opening. Her hips start to buck faster and her moans become louder. I begin to tease her sweet spot with my finger as my tongue penetrates her. Her hands become entwined in my hair as she moves her hips faster. I could tell she was close as the moans became louder and i felt her begin to tighten. "Vincent!" her body was shaking as she reached her climax, her hands still firmly in my hair as she pulls me up towards her. "i need you! Please Vincent" she was panting and her body was still shaking.

 **Vicky's POV**

I needed to have him inside me. But i was confused when he pulled away and sat up. I looked to him, a little sadness in my eyes. He hooked his hands around the seam of his boxers and pulled them down, kicking them behind him, before crashing his lips to mine. I could feel him pressing against me, teasing me a little. My hips were bucking towards him, begging for him to take me, when he breaks the kiss. He smirks at me as i feel him pressing against my entrance. I couldn't take it anymore "stop teasing me! I need you, now!" he smirks at me once more before sliding into me. The feeling causing me to arch my back and moan out loud. He began to thrust into me, fast. My eyes closed and my hands dug into the duvet as the pleasure took over me again. Our bodies were close and the heat was rising. I began to moan louder as i started to tighten again. But to my surprise, he slowed down. I looked into his eyes confused, when he lifts my legs high so my toes were near his head. He began to thrust fast and hard and the pleasure became too much. I reached my second climax and released around him. My body was shaking and my moans were loud. I never wanted this to end.

 **Vincent's POV**

I felt her release around me and her body begin to shake. Her back was arched and her head tilted back. I was also getting close, but i didn't want to slow down. I began thrusting deeper as the moans started to leave my lips. Her hands trail up my chest and fall on my shoulders, bringing me down on top of her. Our lips lock again and our tongues begin to battle. I felt the pleasure inside me rise and my eyes closed. My pace quickened and i began to moan louder as i spilled my seed deep inside her. My legs started to shake and my arms became weak as i flopped on top of her. Our bodies warm and our hearts beating fast as we lay there. She really did make me feel complete, i never wanted to let her go. She was my everything, i had fallen deeply in love with her. Once i had caught my breath, i raised myself above her again and gazed into her eyes. She was smiling sweetly at me "i love you Vincent! It's taken me a while to figure everything out, but i truly love you, with all my heart" my heart begins to melt at her words and i press my lips to hers once more, before pulling back and smiling at her "i love you too!" she wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace and pulls me back down to her. I could feel my need for her rising again as i lay there in her arms.

 **Vicky's POV**

I felt him become hard inside me, making me smirk. He pulls away slightly and then pulls out of me. My heart almost sinks, until he dives back into me, deep. I let out a loud moan as my back arches and my hips buck towards him. He pulls out once more and then dives straight back in. It felt amazing, my body began to tingle as he does it again, this time he thrusts inside me, fast. My arms snake around him and my nails dig into his back as he thrusts faster and deeper. I can't contain myself, and several loud moans leave my mouth as i begin to tighten again. My eyes close and my back arches "Vincent! Oh my god...Vincent!"

 **Vincent's POV**

She releases around me once more as her legs begin to shake and her head tilts back. Hearing her scream my name sends me crazy as i pick up the pace. She was still moaning loud as i thrust in and out. I wrap my arms around her and bring her close to me, almost sitting up. I could get deeper into her this way. Her nails were digging firmly into my back and her moans were loud. I begin to move her up and down while continuing to thrust into her. I wasn't going to last much longer, the pleasure was becoming too much. I start to moan and pant as i grew closer and closer. Her head pulls forward and her lips crash to mine in another heated kiss. She begins to tighten again just as i near my second climax. We were both moaning loud into the kiss and her nails were still firmly in my back. I feel her release around me again just as i spill myself deep inside her. We were both panting again and the sweat began to bead on our bodies. I held her close to me for a few minutes, wanting to savour every minute i was inside her. Eventually our arms begin to feel weak. I lower her down onto the bed once more and slide out of her, flopping down beside her. She turns to me and smiles while tracing her finger over my chest "that was amazing, again!" i return her smile and wrap my arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to me.

 **Lemons may become more regular now. Just to warn you all! I haven't completely decided yet.**


	19. Looking into the future

**Looking into the future.**

 **Vicky's POV**

I was wrapped in his arms with a huge smile on my face. I had finally worked up the courage to tell him i love him. To hear it back made this moment complete. Our breathing had slowed now and our hearts were beating normal. I wanted to be in his arms forever, there was no way i was going to let him go now.

We had grown so close as the weeks passed. I knew i loved him more than i could ever imagine, and i knew he loved me just as much. We had been together several months now, and i had given up my room to move into his. Everything was more than perfect, i was finally happy and content. Our journey had been long and difficult at times, but it was all worth was friday evening and i had arranged for everyone to get together for a few drinks. It had been a while since we all hung out. Cid had gone back to rocket town to Shera, Red had been in cosmo canyon with his grandfather and even Yuffie had gone home to Wutai. Her and Reno had entered a relationship, so she had taken him to meet her father. We were all gathering in the bar around 7pm. I was looking forward to seeing them all. I missed their company so much, the place almost felt empty with everyone not being here. Vincent had left a few hours ago and left me back home getting myself made up for the night ahead. I didn't question him when he left, i knew he liked his space every now and then.

I had just stepped out of the shower and began drying my hair with a towel. My mind was racing and the excitement was building. I had never showered so fast in my life. Walking over to the chest of drawers, i let the towel around my waist fall to the floor. After putting on a purple lace thong, i scout through my clothes. I wanted to look good, so i took my time deciding on what to wear, eventually picking out a black halter neck mini dress. It had a deep plunge and a low back with soft glitter over the whole dress. After sliding on my black wedge platform shoes, i begin to dry and style my hair. Deciding to curl it in lose curls. My make up was the same as my usual nights out, black cat eye eyeliner, red shimmer in the inner corners, black eye shadow to the ends of my eye, pale foundation, bronzer on my cheeks, red lipstick and dark brown eyebrow pencil. I was finally ready. Taking one last look in the mirror, i grab my clutch bag and make my way into the bar. As i walk in, i notice Cid had arrived along with Yuffie and Reno. They were all sat around a table with a drink in their hands. I smile to myself and make my way to the bar where Tifa greets me "you look lovely! It's good to see everyone back together again" i nod and smile "it is! It's been so quiet and empty around here without them all." she lets out a small laugh "yeah, you could say that! What can i get you?" "i'll have a cocktail please Tif" my eyes scout the room, Vincent still wasn't here "hey Tif?" she turns round to face me with a smile "have you seen Vincent?" she smiles warmly "he said he'd be here for 8. Said he had something he needed to do and to tell you not to worry" i looked to her confused. What could he possibly need to do that takes him half the day? I shake my head clear and hand Tifa the money as she places my drink down. Picking up my glass, i make my way to the table Cid, Yuffie and Reno were sat at.

Yuffie smiles as i place myself next to her "hey you, how have you been?" "not bad Yuff, yourself?" she brings her arm up around Reno's shoulders "great! Reno really makes me happy. Thank you so much for hooking us up" i smile softly. It was nice to see them both happy "it's no problem Yuff. It's the least i could do after what you done for me" i sat there for a little over an hour before i notice Vincent walk in. He looks straight over to me and smiles before walking over and wrapping his arms around me "i've missed you! Where have you been?" he releases me from his arms and sits beside me "i had a few things to do, i'm sorry. Would you like another drink?" i look to my empty glass and then back to him "i'll have another cocktail please" he smiles and stands up. My eyes follow him as he walks to the bar. I couldn't help but worry. He had been gone so long, i needed to know what he was up to. I didn't want him to have second thoughts about us. What if he's been to see Lucrecia? I shake my head clear and my eyes fall back on him as he walks back to the table. He was smiling bright as he placed my drink on the table. My eyes go wide _'what's he doing? Oh my god!'_ to my surprise, he got down on one knee and took my hand in his. Tears were beginning to pool in my eyes "Vix, you make me so happy. Our time together has been perfect, and i want nothing more than to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" the tears were faling down my cheeks and a huge smile takes over my face as i start to nod "yes! Of course i will marry you!" he places a ring on my finger. It was white gold and had a huge diamond in the middle and two smaller ones either side. I bring my hand up to study it briefly before wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close to me "i love you so much Vincent!" his arms wrap around my waist and he nestles his head into my neck "i love you too!"

The room filled with claps and cheers as they watched Vincent propose. The tears were falling down my face and my heart was beating fast. I was so happy, nothing could bring me down. We finally release each other from the embrace and he takes a seat next to me. Cid slams his hands down on the table "this is cause for some shots! My treat" i smile at him as he stands up and walks to the bar. When he returns, he has a tray of about 20 shots. My eyes go wide as he hands them out between us all. "here's to your happy marraige and many happy years together" we all hold up our first shot and then down it, shortly followed by the others. My head was getting a little fuzzy and i felt the alcohol start to take over. This night was perfect! Music begins to echo through the room and a smile takes over my face once more as i take Vincent's hand in one and Yuffie's in the other "we are dancing!" they don't object. Yuffie grabs Reno's hand on her way. My hands wrap around Vincent's neck as his fall on my hips. Our bodies were close as my hips began to sway. We were dancing for a few minutes before i hear Cid shout "fuck it! I'm joining in" he takes a place next to me and Vincent and begins to dance. I always loved it when he was drunk and started to dance, he just didn't care what he looked like at all.

The hours passed and many more drinks were consumed. I was still on my feet dancing with Yuffie, while the men were all sat around the table. It was nearing midnight, and i knew the night would be over soon. I didn't want it to end though, i wanted to stay in this night forever. My life had changed so much and i couldn't wait to become Mrs Valentine. Yuffie breaks me from my thoughts "so, when would you like the wedding? Have you even thought about what you would want?" her question throws me a little. I had never thought about getting married before "i haven't thought about it. I never thought it would happen to me." "well it looks like we need to sit and do some planning! Do you at least know what colours you would want? Or bridesmaids?" i smile and nod "i know my bridesmaids will be you, Tifa and Marlene. For colours maybe red, white and a little black to give it an edge. I know i want a traditional white wedding dress." Yuffie returns my smile and brings her hands together "i can't wait to go dress shopping! Meet me tomorrow and we can start planning?" "sounds like a plan Yuff. I'll meet you in here for 1" the music shuts off and i hear Tifa yell "that's all for tonight guys, i'm knackered and need to start tidying up" my face screws up "oh man, i didn't want this night to end" i feel Yuffie's hand on my shoulder "if you loved this night, imagine the wedding! It's going to be perfect, i'll make sure of it" i felt warm inside hearing Yuffie talk about the wedding. I knew our friends would make the day perfect and i couldn't wait.

Vincent's arm wrap around me from behind and his face nestles in to my neck "shall we go upstairs?" i smirk and place my hands on his "i'd like nothing more" he swiftly turns me to face him and crashes his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. My eyes close and my arms wrap around him. When he breaks the kiss, he pulls back and looks into my eyes "i can't believe i'm looking into the future Mrs Valentine's eyes. You make me so happy" tears begin to pool in my eyes once more as i smile at him "i can't wait to marry you, Vincent" he smirks and scoops me off my feet. I let out a small laugh as he begins to carry me up to our room. He almost kicks the door down as he opens it and then kicks it shut. Gently placing me on the bed, he looks into my eyes once more "i love you so much!" i bring my hands up to his face and smile "i love you too!"

 **A shorter chapter this time. I wanted to do the next one just on the planning and not crossing over with this one.**


	20. Planning the big day

**Planning the big day.**

 **Vicky's POV**

I had woke up early to meet Yuffie and Tifa in the bar. Tifa had roped Cloud into doing the morning and afternoon shift so she could help me plan the wedding. It had been on my mind 24/7 since Vincent popped the question and i couldn't wait to finally take our vows. We were all sat around a table in the main bar, i had brought a note pad and pen down with me to make a note of everything. "so, do you have a date in mind?" i turn to Tifa and bring a hand up to my head. We hadn't talked about a date yet, but i wanted a nice summer wedding "i'd like a summer wedding, i want to be able to have some nice photos taken and not look like we're freezing our asses off. Maybe in july some time?" Tifa smiles warmly at me "that sounds lovely! I definitely think a summer wedding would be the better option. At least you wouldn't have to worry about the horrible weather. What about bridesmaid colours?" i take a moment to think. "red dresses that flow freely at the bottom but tight at the top. Maybe short sleeved or thin straps. I want my dress to be very traditional, a nice white gown that has no straps, a corset bodice and a long puffy bottom with a long train." i start to picture the day in my mind and a huge smile takes over my face. "for the flowers i'd like mine in red and black as a teardrop and the bridesmaids in red and white in the shape of a ball. I'd like balloons on every table, a huge see through one with a red heart in the middle. And the cake, maybe red icing with black flowers on the sides. I'd also like it chocolate in the middle and the other layers sponge." Tifa's eyes go wide "it seems like you know pretty much everything you want"

Her words make me pause for a second. I had thought i didn't know what i actually wanted, but today made me realise i had it all planned out in my head. I couldn't wait for it to all become real. She smiles at me once more "what about the venue?" i take another moment to think it over "maybe the old church in the slums? I know that is a place you all hold close in your hearts. I was thinking the reception could be held here? Everyone knows this place and people could rent a room if they didn't want to travel that night" Tifa smiles and her eyes begin to tear up "i'm honored that you want the reception here. I'll get this place looking perfect for you both! What about transport to the church and back here?" a small smirk takes over my face "maybe we could pimp out the Shera. I think Cid would make a great chauffeur don't you guys?" they both begin to laugh. I have to admit, Cid being our chauffeur all dressed up did seem pretty funny. He would call me all the curse words he could think of "that sounds brilliant! He would love it and hate it at the same time. I'm sure we could make the Shera look pretty for the day too. All that's left now is to buy everything and set the date in stone" i smile and let the thought of becomming Mrs Valentine take over my mind once more. "i'll go and talk it over with Vincent. We can go into Edge today and start looking at dresses if you are both up for it?" Tifa and Yuffie both nod furiously "Cloud is looking after the bar for me, i say let's do it!" i return her smile and stand up "i'll go and confirm it all with Vincent then head back down so we can go into Edge"

When i reach our room, i notice Vincent sitting on the sofa. He looked so comfortable and carefree. I walk over and sit next to him. He turns to me and smiles warmly before letting his arm wrap around me. "everything is planned out. All we need to do is confirm a date and then i can begin buying stuff." "when were you thinking of having the wedding?" our eyes connect and a huge smile takes over my face as i take his hand in mine "i would love a summer wedding. A nice warm day so we can enjoy the weather and get some nice photos. What do you think?" he returns my smile "i like the idea of a summer wedding. Maybe July 20th?" "that sounds perfect! I can't wait to marry you Vincent" he brings me closer to him and our lips connect. My eyes close and my arms wrap around him, tight. When he pulls back, he smiles and gazes into my eyes "i'm going into Edge with Yuffie and Tifa soon. We are going to look at dresses together. I wont be out too late." he sighs a little but returns my smile "when you get back, i want you all to myself. Ok?" i nod and place another kiss on his lips before standing up. I wave goodbye and blow him a kiss before making my way back to the bar. Tifa and Yuffie were sat waiting for me. As i walk over to them, they both stand "ready?" i turn to Tifa and nod "i'm ready, let's go get the ball rolling."

We made our way into Edge. There were a few wedding dress shops in the city centre so i had a wide choice to choose from. We made our way into the first shop. So many dresses to choose from. There was about 100 bridal gowns and 30 bridesmaid dresses. We began looking through the bridal dresses first, but nothing really caught my eye. After a few minutes searching, i had gone through them all and nothing caught my eye. So we moved to the bridesmaid dresses. There were a few nice red ones, but none that matched what i wanted. I sigh and look down "well this was dissapointing!" Tifa smiles and places her hand on my shoulder "it's only the first shop. I didn't expect you to find something straight away. Let's check out the next one" i smile and nod as i follow her and Yuffie out the door and into the next shop. Again there were many dresses to look through. We began with the bridal ones again. I had got half way through when one jumped out at me. It had a corset bodice with a small white flower on the side, and the skirt was made of chiffon with soft glitter all over, and looked almost like a princess dress. It had a long train that could be hooked up out the way too. My heart almost stopped at the sight of it, it was beautiful. "i have to try this!" both Yuffie and Tifa smiled at me and signalled towards the dressing room. As i walked in, an assistant came over "let me help you with that hun" i smile at her and let her bring the dress down over my head. She started doing it up, almost cutting off the blood flow. "all done, what do you think?" as i looked in the mirror my eyes went wide. I could feel tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. It looked amazing! The bodice really flattered my large chest and it made my curves stand out. "can i show my bridesmaids?" the assistant nods and pulls back the curtain.

As i walk out, both Tifa and Yuffie's jaws open wide and they get a little emotional "that looks amazing on you!" there was a hint of crying in Tifa's voice as she spoke. "i agree with Tif, you look perfect Vicky!" the assistant turns to me and smiles "would you like to see it with a veil and a tiara?" i nod and watch as she picks out a long veil with soft glitter all over, and a tiara with diamonds on it in the shape of a small crown. Seeing the whole package made the tears pool in my eyes "i love it! How much is it all?" the assistant rummages in the back of the dress and then the veil and tiara "all together it will me 2000gil" my heart sank a little at the price, but i needed this dress and the accessories. "i'll take the lot!" i'm lead back into the dressing room and helped out of the dress. It's then put on a hanger and into a garment bag. "would you like me to keep it here in the shop until the day before the wedding?" i nod and smile "please. I don't want Vincent to see it." the assistant nods and places the dress on a rail followed by the veil and tiara in another garment bag. Before paying, we look through the bridesmaid dresses. They had picked out two that caught our eyes. One had a chiffon botton and tight top with short cap sleeves, and the other was all silk and had no straps at all. They both went in and tried them on. I didn't like the sleeveless one so much, but the other one looked amazing on them both. Tears began to pool in my eyes once more as i studied them both. "i love that dress! What do you both think?" they look to each other and then back to me with smiles on their faces "we love them!" it had been decided, i was going to order theirs and a smaller one for Marlene. The total came to 3500gil, but i didn't mind.

We spent the rest of the day picking out the shoes, decorations and ordering the cake before making our way to the church in the slums. Since it had been abandoned Aeris' mum had taken it over. We made our way into the house and sat around the table "i'd like to hire the church out for our wedding on the 20th July please" the woman looks at me and smiles "it's free that day. Would 1pm be ok?" i smile and nod "that's perfect! Do you know of any priests that could do the ceremony?" she nods and takes out a small diary "i have the perfect priest! His name is father mathews, i'll contact him tonight for you and book him in for that date." our wedding had been set in stone! I had my perfect dress along with the perfect bridesmaid dresses, everything was coming together nicely. We had made our way back to seventh heaven just in time for Cloud's shift to end and Tifa's to start. I took out my phone and dialed Cid "Vicky, what's up?" "i need to ask you a favour. Me and Vincent are getting married July 20th and we would love you to be our chauffeur" i hear him gasp down the phone "i'd love to! In the Shera?" i begin to smirk "yes, in the Shera. I have plans to do it up and make it look pretty" "great! My baby is going to be made girly for the day, as it's you and Vince i don't mind. But don't get the idea of permanently doing it up, ok?" i begin to laugh "don't worry Cid, it's only for the day. I promise" i hang up the phone and turn to Tifa "i'm going to head up to Vincent. I need to tell him all is sorted, plus he wanted me all to himself tonight" her face screws up "i don't need the details thank you." i begin to laugh and shake my head "it's nothing like that Tif. He just wants to spend some time with me, that's all"

As i open the door, my eyes fall straight on Vincent. It was almost as if he hadn't moved from earlier. Placing myself next to him, i let my hand fall onto his leg "it's all planned and finalised. We get married on 20th July at 1pm" he smiles and wraps his arm around me, pulling me close "i can't wait! The day that i finally make you Mrs Valentine will be the happiest day of my life!"

 **Thank you sooooo much for the reviews Daisy! I never understand why people pair Yuffie with Vincent either, she seems like the complete opposite that he would go for. I do agree people in video games are way hotter than men in real life =( if i had someone who looked like Vincent Valentine, they would never leave my bed! Vincent, Sephiroth, Reno and Kadaj are all so hot! Cloud has a certain appeal to him too. What i'd give to be in the world of final fantasy 7 even for a week lol.**


	21. Saying i do

**Saying i do.**

 **Vincent's POV**

The big day was only two days away. I was nervous and happy at the same time. Never in my lifetime did i think i would actually get married one day. I had hoped for it to happen with Lucrecia, but when she left my life i lost all hope. I had asked Cid to be my best man. He was over the moon when i asked him, he barely kept it together. Everyone had arranged for me and Vicky to have our hen and stage do on the same day. I suppose it was so we didn't bump into each other. The guys were taking me to a club in Edge while the girls were staying in seventh heaven. I didn't like the idea of being away from Vix, but it was only one night. I had arranged with Cid to meet everyone in seventh heaven for 7pm. I didn't bother getting dressed up, i always felt more comfortable in my usual attire. I was sat down on my sofa next to Vicky, we both had a few minutes to spare before the night started. She places her hand on my chest and kisses my neck "have fun tonight, ok?" i smile and pull her close to me "i'll try. Don't get too drunk, i know what you're like when you party" she nudges me playfully "it's my hen night, i'm allowed to get drunk! I should hope you'll be drunk too" i let out a small laugh and shake my head. It had just turned 7pm "i suppose i should get going." she leans in and kisses me softly "cheer up, it'll be a laugh. Plus when you get back we can spend the rest of the night together in each others arms." it sounded bad, but all i wanted to do was get the night over with and be back in her arms. I kiss her once more before standing up "i love you Vix!" she smiles at me and waves "i love you too! Now go, you don't want to be late"

 **Vicky's POV**

It seemed like he was never going to leave. I knew he didn't want to leave me, but i couldn't wait to get the night started. I was going to miss him, but a night out would do us both good. Once Vincent and the guys had left, Tifa sent me a text ' _guys have gone. Come down! We need to get this party started! Xx'_ i smirk a little and make my way downstairs. The music was playing and Tifa had cracked open a bottle of bubbly. She had poured us all a drink. Tonight was all about us girls! Me, Tifa, Yuffie, Shera and Elenor were going to have the time of our lives. It was rare for Shera to make an appearance, specially as her and Cid were getting serious. It was nice to see them finally settling down. I walk over to the table and Tifa hands me a glass full of bubbly "a toast, to your happy and long marraige!" we all cling glasses and take a drink. "so, we are going to get hammered tonight right?" Tifa laughs at my words and nods "too right! You only get one hen night girl." i liked the sound of getting well and truly hammered. By the time the guys come back, we will all be on the floor pretty much. And i couldn't wait to get the alcohol flowing and the blood pumping.

 **Vincent's POV**

We had only been in the club for half an hour and i had already had four shots. I was on my second bottle of beer as we all sat around the table. I had Cid, Cloud, Barret, Red, Reno, Rude and Reeve with me. They were planning on getting me extremely drunk. The music was playing loud and the lights were dim. My thoughts of me and Vix dancing came into my head, i sat there lost in thought. Until Cid nudges me "hey Valentine, no wussing out on us! Get some more drink in ya" i roll my eyes and smile before taking a sip of my beer. I was going to have fun! And then i would end up back home with Vix in my arms. Reno slams his hands on the table "we need more drink! Then we should get up and dance. Who cares if we make idiots of ourselves! It's a party!" i shake my head before Cid shouts "hell yeah! Fuck being boring twats! We need to get drunk and make fools of ourselves" he grabs onto my arm and drags me to the bar, followed by Reno. Reno signals for the bartender to come over "what can i get you?" he turns to me and Cid with a smirk on his face and then back to the bartender "do me 20 strong shots please and 8 cocktails" the bartender nods and begins to prepare the drinks. Cid slaps his hands together and throws me a smirk "this should really get the alcohol flowing nicely." the bartender places the drinks on the bar and takes Reno's money. Cid holds his hands up and signals to the others "hey, you're drinks are over here. We can't carry them all so get your asses over here and take some shots!" the group make their way over to us and Cid hands out the shots "now, down em" we all down our shots one after the other and take our cocktails. My head was now fuzzy and my balance was a little off. Before i have time to think, i feel Cid's hand on my arm and he's dragging me to the dance floor, followed by Reno. He began to wave his hands around like a mad man. I roll my eyes and decide it's better to join them than have them nag at me.

 **Vicky's POV**

The hours were passing fast and we were knocking drinks back just as fast. We were all well and truly drunk by this point. Even Shera was drunk, and that was rare. We had moved some tables around and made a small dance floor, which we were all dancing on. The music was turned up louder than usual and our bodies were moving along to the beat. I had completely lost all track of time and how many drinks i was knocking back. I feel a hand on my shoulder, as i turn around i'm greeted by Yuffie, smiling "shots! Come on ladies, down them" we all take a shot off the tray and hold them up before downing them. I began to sway a little as my body started to feel a little fuzzy. I had drank more than i usually do, but i felt great. The hours flew by, and before we knew it the guys were walking in. Cid was propping Reno and Vincent up, while Reeve was propping Barret up. They all looked a little worse for wear, but Reeve and Rude looked the more sober out of them. It was a funny sight seeing them all holding on to each other for dear life. I begin to laugh as they sit down at one of the tables "and i thought i was drunk! Time for bed i think Vincent" he shakes his head at me and flops forward. Another laugh leaves my lips as i wrap an arm around him and bring him to his feet. I turn to Reeve and smile "do me a favour? Get the others to bed please." he nods and begins rounding the other guys up, with the help of Rude.

When i finally got Vincent upstairs, i placed him on the bed. He was smiling and looking into my eyes "what's so funny Mr?" he shakes his head "nothing, i have just realised i love you more than i ever thought possible" i roll my eyes and laugh "alright Mr, sleep time for you!" i begin to undress him and throw back the duvet. I gently roll him over to the other side of the bed and pull the covers up around him. He looked so drunk yet so peaceful. Once i was undressed, i climb in next to him and wrap my arm around him.

The wedding day was finally here! I was so excited and nervous, today i was becoming Mrs Valentine. Vincent had agreed to get ready on the Shera while i got ready in seventh heaven with my bridesmaids. Shera had offered her help with getting us into our dresses and the make up. She had just pulled my dress over my head and began tightening it. She turns me around and looks me up and down before smiling warmly "you look perfect Vicky!" tears begin to pool in my eyes as i shake my head "i can't cry, my make up will run!" she smiles at me once more before placing my veil and tiara on my head "you are going to cry at some point. That's why i'm here, i'll top up your make up. Don't you worry" her words calm me a little, but then i remember i'm getting married, and it starts all over again. The panic begins to rise and i start to feel warm. My thoughts are broken by Tifa, Yuffie and Marlene walking in. They looked so beautiful in their dresses holding their flowers. Tears threaten to fall once more as i signla for them to hug me "you all look amazing! I can't believe this is happening" they pull back from the hug and smile "you look amazing too. Vincent's heart is going to melt when he sees you" Shera had just finished doing the last bits of make up and hair, it was go time. Vincent was already at the church waiting. Then i hear the familiar sound of the Shera and my heart begins to race once more. Shera turns to me and smiles "it's time. Come on ladies, let's go"

We all made our way outside and watched as Cid landed the airship. My nerves were all over the place and my heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest. Once we were all on board, the engines sound and we begin to take off. I couldn't seem to calm myself. I was so terrified but happy at the same time. We finally arrive at the church and the ship begins to descend. My nerves were getting worse as Tifa walks over to me "you'll be fine, i promise" i nod and force a smile. I had never felt so ill in all my life! Cid had agreed to walk me down the isle. The bridesmaids grouped up before me and waited as the music began to play. I watched on as they walked into the church. It was my turn. My heart was beating faster by the minute as Cid holds out his arm "ready?" i link my arm with his and shake my head furiously "no! But i'll be ok, i hope" he smiles at me "you'll be fine, i promise" i return his smile when i feel him start to lead me forward. The entrance to the church getting closer and my heart beating faster. As we entered the church, everyone turned to look at me. Causing my nerves to get worse, until my eyes fell on Vincent. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie. I had never seen him like this before and my heart began to melt. When we finally got to the bottom of the isle, tears began to pool in my eyes as Vincent took my hands in his.

The ceremoney was only a small one, and i was glad. I couldn't handle a longer one with my nerves how they were. We had got to the exchange of the vows "do you Vincent Valentine, take Vicky Dixon to be your lawful wedded wife? And do you promise to love and cherish her, as long as you both shall live?" he smiles at me and places the ring on my finger "i do" "and do you, Vicky Dixon, take Vincent Valentine to be your lawful wedded husband? And do you promise to love and cherish him, as long as you both shall live?" i smile and place the ring on his finger "i do" "then it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride Vincent" he leans in and crashes his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Everyone begins to cheer and clap as we stand there wrapped in each others arms. I had done it, i was finally Mrs Vicky Valentine. And i couldn't be more happy than i am right now.


	22. The reception

**The reception.**

 **Vincent's POV**

We were back on the Shera after having many photos taken. She was sat next to me, her head nestled into my chest as my arms wrapped around her tight. I feel her arms wrap around my waist in a tight embrace "how does it feel to be Mrs Valentine?" she looks up to me and smiles warmly "it feels amazing! I couldn't be happier, Vincent" i pull her closer to me and tighten my grip on her. She had made me the happiest man alive, i couldn't wait to have her all to myself tonight. It wasn't long before we arrived at seventh heaven. Everyone had piled off the Shera and made their way inside, apart from me, Vix and Cid. He was stood there smiling "i'll introduce you before you walk in and get seated." i nod and take Vix's hand in mine as i watch Cid enter the bar. He had got his hands on a mic somehow, to introduce us. "i'd like everyone to stand and hold their glasses up high, as we welcome the new Mr and Mrs Valentine" i turn to Vix and smile before leading her into the bar, hands entwined. Every one begins to cheer and sip their drinks as we walk to the top table. The bar looked amazing. Each table had a white cover over it and all the chairs were covered in white, with red bows on the back of each one. There was a huge center piece on each table too, one big balloon with a red heart inside. There was a huge table of food to one side and the cake was placed on a table in the corner. All the names were placed at each seat along with a glass of champagne. As we were seated, Cid takes to the mic again "the food is now available, could the top table come up first followed by the other tables"

Everyone was now seated and eating. I was sat next to my beautiful wife, and i couldn't take my eyes off her. She really did look amazing. The day almost felt like a dream. Once the food was done with, it was time for the speeches. Cid was the first to stand "first of all, i want to say a huge congratulations to the new Mr and Mrs Valentine. You guys have been through so much in life already, to see you both happy makes me happy. I have always seen Vincent emotionless or hurting, but now he's passed all that. I wish you a happy and long life together. Tonight, we will get extremely wasted and enjoy this amazing occasion" i watch on as he sits down and hands the mic to Reno "congratulations guys! I've known Vicky for a very long time, and i've seen her heart break to the point where i thought she would never be happy. Vincet, you've changed all that. You have brought love and happiness to her life. I have to admit, when we all worked together i never thought you two would be an item. You were always so distant and cold. I'm happy to see this huge change in you both. Here's to a happy and long future" he holds his glass up and takes a sip, before passing the mic to me. My heart began to beat fast as i stood up "i want to thank everyone for sharing this day with us, it means so much to both of us. At one point, i thought i was going to give up. I never thought i would be happy again, until Vix picked me up and tought me how to love once more. She really is my everything, i love her with all of my heart. I can't wait to see what the future brings" she was smiling at me, tears in her eyes, as i bent down and kissed her softly. Cid took the mic from my hand as i placed myself down next to her again. "music will be playing until the early hours now guys. Get up and have some fun!"

The music started playing loud and the lights went dim. Several guests got up and danced while some made their way to the bar. I was still sat beside Vix, her hands in mine. "this day has been perfect, Vincent. I never want it to end. Shall i grab us a drink?" i smile at her and nod gently "it has been so perfect. A drink sounds like a good idea, but i don't want you too drunk. I want you to myself tonight" she smirks at me and stands up, letting go of my hands and making her way to the bar.

 **Vicky's POV**

As i approach the bar, i smile to the bartender Tifa had hired for the night. "what can i get you?" "a cocktail and a bottle of beer please" he nods and prepares my drinks. As i was stood there waiting, i feel a hand on my shoulder. "i'm so happy for you Vicky. You look amazing! Vincent is a very lucky man" i was surprised to see Rufus stood there. I smile at him and place my hand on his "thank you Rufus. I'm so glad you could make it. It's been far too long since i last saw you" he returns my smile and turns to the bartender "i'll get these. Throw in three shots too" the bartender nods and brings over the shots before taking the money. "you didn't have to do that" Rufus smiles "i wanted to. I've left you and Vincent a card by the cake. Just a small present, but i hope you both like it." i return his smile and hug him gently "thank you so much." he pulls back and nods, before walking over to the table Reno, Rude, Elenor and Tseng were sat at. It ment so much to me that all my friends from the Turks could be here. Even after everything, we had all managed to live in peace and begin rebuilding the world around us. After downing my shot, i walk back to the top table, placing Vincent's drink in front of him along with his shot. He looks up puzzled "Rufus brought us both a shot and the drinks." he smiles at me and downs his shot. We sat there for a few minutes before Cid took the mic again "could the bride and groom cut the cake? We are all dying to have a piece!" i let out a small laugh before taking Vincent's hand in mine. We made our way to the cake and i picked up the large knife, Vincent's hands covered mine as we took the first slice. Everyone began to cheer as i cut some smaller pieces. I had almost no time to eat my cake when the DJ calls out "it's time for the first dance! Bride and groom, get to the dance floor." my heart began to beat fast as Vincent's hand entwines with mine. He had ;ead me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let my arms snake around his neck as i smiled at him. Our song began to play and tears begin to pool in my eyes.

Our bodies were so close and we began to sway to the music. His arms were tight around me and i look into his beautiful crimson eyes. Tears were also pooling in his eyes. They were filled with happiness and had a slight sparkle as the tears started to gently fall down his cheeks. Our lips press together in a tender kiss before i pull back and smile "i love you so much!" he smiles and pulls me closer, if that's even possible "i love you too!" the tears were now falling down my cheeks and my head was resting on his chest as we continued to dance. This moment was more than perfect. I was in a complete trance, lost in his touch. The song finally came to a finish and everyone began to clap. I looked in to his eyes once more, before turning to scout the room. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

The hours passed and more drinks were consumed. I was drunk, but not too bad. Cid on the other hand, was plastered. Shortly followed by Yuffie and Reno. This day had been amazing, but i knew it was coming to an end. Our presents and cards were piled high next to the cake table, and Tifa had begun to tudy up. The time was almost 1am, i knew people would have to start leaving soon. I felt Vincent's hand on my leg "the night will be over soon, then i get to take my new wife upstairs" i turned to him, he had a slight smirk on his lips, causing me to blush "Vincent!" i playfully nudge him "i can't wait" the DJ had just called last song of the night and people were either making their way to their rooms or calling a taxi. I felt Vincent take my hand in his "i think we can get away with leaving now" i smirk at him as he scoops me off my feet and into his arms. He carries me up to our room and kicks open the door. Kicking it shut, he places me on the floor and crashes his lips to mine.


	23. Chapter 23 LEMON

**LEMON!**

 **Vicky's POV**

His tongue was begging for entrance. I part my lips, allowing him in and our tongues battle fiersly. His arms were wrapped around my waist as mine were firmly wrapped around his neck. Our kiss deepens and he lifts me off my feet, pressing my back against the wall. I felt his hands begin to wander up my dress, stroking my legs every inch of the way up. Feeling his hands touching my skin sends a tingle through my body and i moan into the kiss. My need for him growing fast as i feel his hand rub over my sweet spot. I began moaning louder and i let my hand trail down his chest, landing on his blazer buttons, seductively pushing it over his shoulders and down his arms. He let it fall to the floor and placed me on my feet. Breaking the kiss, he smirks at me "i need to get you out of that dress!" he spins me around and trails his fingers over my shoulder blades and my back, falling on the corset of my dress. It didn't take him long to undo it. He turned me back to face him and pulled my dress over my head, exposing my bare chest and my white thong. He gave me another smirk and pinned me back up the wall. Our lips connected and tongues began to fight once more. My fingers danced over the buttons on his shirt as i undid them, one by one. Finally letting if fall from his arms and to the floor. I traced his bare chest with one hand and lowered the other to his trousers. I could feel that he was already hard as he pushed against me.

Once i had his zip down, i forced his trousers down fast. He stepped out of them and kicked off his shoes, not once breaking our kiss. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He had one hand propping me up and the other teased my nipples. My hips were bucking and i was moaning into his mouth. I needed him, now! I manage to pull back and break our kiss "i want you Vincent" he smirks at me and crashes his lips to mine once more. His free hand wandering back to my sweer spot as he began to tease me. The heat inside me was rising and my hips were pushing against him.

 **Vincent's POV**

She was becoming wet at my touch and her legs were starting to twitch as they held on to me. Wrapping my arms around her tight, i walk towards the bed and place her down. Slowly pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her. She pulls my lips back on to hers in another passionate kiss and my hands wander once more. Trailing lightly over her tummy and down to her thong. I hook my hand into it and slide it down her legs, allowing her to kick it to the floor behind us. Her hips started to buck faster as she pushed against me. Our tongues were fighting as her hand traced my muscles down to my boxers. Her free hand was entwined in my hair, holding my lips to hers, as she pushed down my boxers with her other hand. I kicked them of swiftly and pressed myself against her, causing her to moan into the kiss and arch her back. I could tell she wanted me, i wanted her just as bad. My hand traces her curves and falls on her breast, as i press myself against her once more. She was moaning louder and her hips were bucking faster. She pulls away from the kiss, her breathing heavy "please, take me" i smirk at her before crashing my lips back to hers and positioning myself at her entrance, teasing her slightly, before sliding in to her. Her back arched and her head tilts back. I begin to thrust into her slow at first. I wanted to savor every inch of pleasure. She was moaning louder and her hands fell on the base of my back, pushing me into her deeper. Our kiss breaks once more as she gazes into my eyes "faster, Vincent. I need you!" i smirk at her again and pick up my pace, thrusting faster and deeper each time.

Her moans were a lot louder and i felt her tighten around me. My eyes fall on hers as she slides her hand into my hair, pulling me back down into a passionate kiss. I continued to thrust hard and fast as she released around me. Her body began to shake and her hips bucked even more. I was also getting close, but i didn't want to stop just yet. So i slowed right down and let my hand trail down her tummy, letting my fingers fall on her sweet spot. Teasing her with every movement. She was panting and moaning into the kiss and her back arched, pressing her body to mine.

 **Vicky's POV**

He was well and truly teasing me with every movement of his fingers. I wanted him to pick up the pace again, so i pressed my hands to his lower back and forced him into me. He pulls back and smirks "someone's eager" i was breathing heavy and the sweat was beading on my forehead "please, stop teasing me. I need you!" he smirked at me once more and began to thrust into me faster. My eyes close and my head tilts back, the pleasure taking over me again. I could feel my second climax approaching, fast. I was moaning louder and pressing my hips against him as i began to tighten. Butterflies were in my tummy and my head was spinning with pleasure. I wrap my legs tight around him, pushing him deeper in to me. He continued to thrust fast and deep, his moans were low but loud. I released around him a second time as i felt him fill me with his seed, deep inside me. He crashed his lips to mine once more and began slowing down, until he stopped and fell onto me. We were both panting heavily and the sweat was now beading all over our bodies. My arms wrap around him tight and i nestle my head into his neck "i love you so much!" he nestles his head to mine "i love you too!" a perfect end to a perfect night. Being in his arms made me feel safe and secure. He lay there on top of me for a few minutes before sliding out of me and lying next to me. His eyes met mine and a smile took over his face "you make me so happy Mrs Valentine" i loved hearing my new title. It filled me with so much joy to know that he was mine and i was his. "you make me happy too, Mr Valentine" his smile grew and his arms pulled me closer to him. I nestled my head into his chest and slowly closed my eyes.


	24. The honeymoon

**Thank you so much for the reviews daisy, once this story is finished i will begin working on one where a girl from this world gets teleported to the world of final fantasy 7. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've had some health issues =( i don't want to spend several chapters on the honeymoon. If people would like more, leave me a comment.**

 **The honeymoon.**

 **Vicky's POV**

We had set off early on our journey to Costa del Sol, we had planned to have a 2 week honeymoon there. A huge beach side villa was booked. I was going to miss all our friends, but i couldn't wait to spend 2 weeks alone with Vincent. When we finally made it there, it was just after mid day. Vincent had taken the bags to the bedroom and i was relaxing by the pool. The view was amazing! There were several palm trees surrounding the pool, and three loungers situated in the shade of them. The pool was huge, it had a diving board and a small hot tub linked to it at the far end. But the best part was the beach view. There were several steps leading down from our villa, straight to the golden beach. I sat there taking in the beautiful scenery around me, when i felt a hand on my shoulder. "you like it here then?" i looked up to Vincent and smiled "i love it here! I don't know if i'll ever want to leave. Join me in the pool?" he returns my smile and nods gently. As i stand up, i begin to remove my clothes so i'm down to my underwear. I throw him a small smirk and jump straight into the pool. The water flew straight over the sides and soaked him. When i resurfaced i gave him another smirk and began to splash him "come on in, it's lovely and warm" he rolls his eyes and begins to strip down to his boxers. The sight of his bare chest sent butterflies to my stomach. He wasted no time jumping in beside me.

My arms flew up and wrapped around him, bringing him closer to me. He smirked at me and crashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I was lost in the moment, his arms were firmly around me and my hands became entwined in his hair. Until he pulled back and gazed into my eyes. I was consumed in crimson, all my thoughts were focused on what i wanted to do to him. Then i felt the warm water crash against my face, breaking me out of my trance. He had splashed me and was stood there with a wicked smile on his face. The competitive side of me broke out as i scooped the water up, sending it flying towards him. Somehow he managed to dodge it, sending it crashing back to me. Bringing my hands to my face, i wipe the water from my eyes and narrow them back onto his. Rather than attempting to splash him again, i dive up and throw myself towards him. My body crashes down just infront of him and my arms wrap around him, bringing him down into the water. He manages to over power me and bring me down with him. As we both resurface, we begin laughing. I had never imagined being this happy with anyone. His arms wrap around me again and our bodies become close "i think we both won that one" a small laugh leaves my lips and a smile takes over my face "next time i'll win!" he rolls his eyes at me and places a tender kiss on my forehead "if you say so."

We spent hours relaxing in the pool wrapped in each others arms. It was as if we couldn't let each other go. The sun had started to set, giving the beach a beautiful golden glow. We were now sat on a lounger, i was lying on top of his almost naked body as his arms firmly held me in place. "this is beautiful! I never imagined the sun setting could be this amazing." he smiles against my neck and nestles his head down towards mine. This moment was perfect in every way. Eventually the heat had started to drop and we had made our way inside. I had placed myself on the large couch and turned the TV on, while Vincent was making our dinner. I was only sat there 20 minutes when he brought out two plates of food. Placing mine on the table in front of me, he sat down beside me and smiled "i hope you're hungry, i made a little too much" i return his smile and place my plate on my lap. He had made us spiced chicken with lemon rice and some veg "i am hungry! This looks amazing"it's safe to say dinner didn't last long at all. I was starving and i couldn't waste such a lovely dinner. Once we had both finished, i gave Vincent a hand washing up and then dragged him back to the sofa. We were wrapped in each others arms once more as we lay there watching TV. We had completely lost track of time, by the time either of us bothered to check it was just gone midnight. My tummy started to feel a little tender and my head began to ache. Bringing my hand up to rest on my forehead, i screw my eyes up "great, i think i might be coming down with something. What a perfect time to become ill!" Vincent turned me to face him, worry in his eyes "maybe we should go to bed then, if you rest it might subside" i didn't want to go to bed just yet, but i knew he was right. Maybe after a nice long rest it would ease off.

I stood up off the couch and wobbled a little. I felt Vincent's strong arms wrap around me as he lead me to the bedroom. My head was pounding and i felt a little dizzy. _'what could have made me ill? Maybe it's the stress from the wedding'_ Vincent broke me from my thoughts as he turned me to face him "don't let it get to you, it's more than likely the stress of the wedding and everything you drank last night. I'm sure it will pass by the morning" a smile takes over my face as i wrap my arms around him "you're probably right. We did leave early this morning and i was fairly drunk last night. It's more than likely my body telling me to ease off a little." he let out a slight laugh before helping me into bed. It was so comfy and soft, not like our bed back at seventh heaven. Our eyes were connected and his arm was resting on my hip "i think we should get a comfy bed like this for our place" his eyes narrowed slightly and a smile took over his face as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek "that's a great idea. I've been meaning to replace my bed for a while. Before, i never used to get much sleep due to the nightmares, but now i never want to leave our bed when you are by my side" his words melt me inside and the butterflies return. "i was thinking maybe we could buy our own place now we're married. We don't have to leave Edge, but it would be nice to have our own home" his eyes light up as he pulls my lips to his. As he leans back, he strokes my cheek with his thumb "we can start looking when we return home."

 **Two weeks pass...**

Our honeymoon was perfect! We spent so much time relaxing on the beach or in the hot tub. It was nice to finally have Vincent all to myself, but we only had one day left. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time, i couldn't wait to get back home to our friends. I had been feeling a little groggy the whole holiday, mainly at night and some mornings. My nose blocked up every night and i felt weak. It had been getting worse over time, but i had agreed to see a doctor when we got back home. We had just spent the last hour packing up our things. I sighed and placed myself on the bed, staring out the window to the amazing view. I really didn't want to leave. These last two weeks had been so perfect in every way. _'it would be so nice if we all lived here. The weather is always nice and the locals are so friendly. Maybe one day we could have a holiday home here'_ my thoughts were broken by Vincent placing himself next to me. He let his hand fall gently onto my thigh "it's going to be a shame to leave, but at least we can see our friends. It would be nice to be in our own surroundings too" i sigh loud and smile "i suppose you're right. It has been a while since we were in the comfort of our own home. Vincent?" "hm?" i sigh once more "could we maybe buy a holiday home here? That way everyone can join us. These villas are big enough for everyone." he smiles at me and cups my head in his hands "we will buy a holiday home, i promise."

The time had finally come to leave Costa del Sol. We had been sat by the pool, arms around each other, since early this morning. We wanted to make the most of our last few hours. The time was now 1pm and i sigh as i look at my phone "it's check out time. I suppose we should get going." my face falls to the floor an a frown takes over my face. All my memories of the last two weeks come flooding back. Vincent's strong arm pulls me towards him and his head rests on mine "don't worry, we'll come back soon." i smile slightly and look into his eyes "let's get going. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us" he smiles at me and takes my hand as we stand up and grab a bag each. Once the car was loaded, i climb into the passenger seat as Vincent takes the drivers side.


	25. Back to normality

**Back to normality.**

 **Vicky's POV**

We had a fairly straight through journey. The traffic wasn't too bad, until we reached Edge. Vincent parked the car and my eyes fell on the front of Seventh Heaven. I had missed everyone so much, but i miss Costa Del Sol too. I grab half of the bags and walk towards the door, followed by Vincent. As i push the door open, Tifa looks up with a huge smile on her face. She practically runs at me "i'm so glad to see you both! How was the honeymoon?" i return her smile and place the bags on the floor before wrapping my arms around her "it was amazing! The view from the villa was like no other. We all need to have a holiday there, i think you'll love it!" she pulls back slightly and smiles softly "that sounds great! It's about time we all had a holiday. We'll have to arrange it for next summer." we sat down in the bar for a few minutes before taking the bags to our room. As soon as the bags were down, i made my way straight back to the bar. I was looking forward to spending some time with Tifa. As i enter the bar i notice Tifa smiling. She signals for me to join her and hands me a drink "Yuffie, Cid and Cloud are on their way. They all want to see you guys and have a few drinks. Are you up for a few drinks?" i smile but then sigh. My tummy and head had been iffy the whole honeymoon, i didn't know if i could handle alcohol. "Tif i've had a horrible cold over the time we've been away. I don't know if my body could handle alcohol." she smiles at me and places her hands on the bar "a few won't hurt. It's the perfect cold cure!" a small laugh leaves my lips and my head shakes "alright, i'll have a pint of cider please"

Vincent had joined me at the bar along with Cloud. We were still waiting on Yuffie and Cid. I was half way through my second pint and surprisingly, i didn't feel bad. We were all sat at the bar for an hour before we heard the door burst open and two loud voices. "the love birds are back! Gimmie some love!" i felt a strong arm wrap around me and bring me close to Vincent. As i turn my face, i am greeted by Cid's blue eyes and a huge smile. He had brought me and Vincent into a hug with himself. Once his grip gave way he places himself beside Vincent, while Yuffie takes a seat next to me. "so, how did it go?" i smile and look into my drink "we had an amazing time Cid. I didn't want to leave! Everything was perfect, apart from this cold i've had for two weeks. I'm going to see a doctor tomorrow. Anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Cid's head shakes as he signals for Tifa to bring him a drink "nothing, it's been pretty boring here." Vincent's hand gently cradles mine as he smiles "we have been talking about our future. We've decided that we wlll be buying our own home" Yuffie and Cid's faces screw up "you're leaving us?" there was a hint of sadness in Yuffie's voice, but Vincent smiles and shakes his head "we will be staying in Edge, we'd never leave you guys. The room here just isn't big enough for us full time. We would like to have our own home, our own space." Cid begins to smile and places his hand on Vincent's shoulder "well i'm happy for you both! Be sure to invite us to the house warming!" a laugh leaves my lips hearing his words "of course!"

We were sat in the bar for just over an hour. The drinks were flowing and our spirits were high. I was well and truly in the mood for a party. "who wants to take this to the next level?" all eyes fall on me, followed by confused looks. "let's go to a club! Have a dance, really get the juices flowing" Yuffie smirks and stands up "hell yeah, let's do it!" the room is filled with approving answers as everyone stands up. It doessn't take long to flag a taxi and make our way into Edge. We had arrived at our favorite club. The music was loud, lights and lasers were illuminating the room and the smoke machine was blasting fog around the floor. There were loads of people on the dance floor, at the bar and sitting around the tables. We manage to find a table big enough for all of us and Cloud leads Cid to the bar. They return with several shots and cocktails. After placing them all down infront of everyone, we each hold a shot up. I throw Vincent a smirk "here's to an awesome night!" we all down the shots. My face screws up and my eyes close. I had done many shots in the past, but tonight it felt like it was burning my throat. My cold seemed to be getting to me now, but i won't let it win. I want to have fun and drink myself silly.

The music was loud and the beat catchy. My feet begin to tap the ground and my head starts to nod to the must have noticed because her hand wraps tight around mine. I don't have any time to think as she drags me to the dance floor. Our hips begin to sway to the beat and my arms fly into the air. My eyes close and the music takes over. The alcohol was beginning to hit me now and my body started to feel numb. I enjoyed the feeling of being drunk and i enjoyed sharing it with my friends more. We always had the best nights. Mine and Yuffie's hips were swaying and our hands in the air when Tifa joins us. She throws us a smile before dancing beside us. The men were all still sat around the table, but i knew Cid would give in and join us soon. He aways does!

The hours pass and many drinks are consumed. We were all fairly drunk now and having an amazing time. Cid had joined us on the dance floor along with Vincent. My arms were wrapped firmly around Vincent's neck as his hands rested on my hips. Our bodies were moving in sync to the beat. This was the perfect way to be welcomed home. The time was 4am and the music had come to an end. We all managed to stumble into a taxi and make it back to Seventh Heaven, i don't know how, but we did. My head was spinning and my tummy was churning due to all the alcohol i had consumed tonight. Even Vincent was a little wobbly on his feet. As i wobble towards the bed, i begin to undress. After almost falling on my face, i finally collapse. Everything around me turns black and my body becomes numb.


	26. The unexpected

**The unexpected.**

 **Vicky's POV**

My eyes begin to flutter as the warm rays fall onto my face. My head was sore and my tummy was still churning. This hangover was definitely not welcome today. I let out a slight groan as i turned to face a sleeping Vincent. He looked so peaceful, i wish i could feel like that. I'd swap this hangover for that any day. I lay there feeling sorry for myself for a little over ten minutes, before slowly dragging myself into the bathroom. I was hoping a nice cold shower would help ease away the pain. After slowly stripping down and turning the shower on, i slide myself under the water. The cool droplets began to crash onto my skin, leaving behind a tingling feeling. It didn't do much for my headache, but it helped ease the soreness from my body.

Time definitely escaped me. The only reason i stepped out of the shower was Vincent's voice. "are you alright in there?" he sounded worried. "yeah, i have the hangover from hell and i lost track of time. I'll be out in a minute" i turned off the water and stepped onto the bathroom floor, wrapping a towel around my body and hair. As i walked into the living room, i could smell the breakfast Vincent had been cooking. It almost made me want to throw up. This day was not going to be easy. Letting out a sigh, i flopped onto the sofa and turned on the tv. "you've got to eat something, here" as i turned to look around, i saw Vincent carrying two plates. He placed one down in front of me and the other in his lap as he sat down beside me. Just the thought of eating made me sick to my stomach, but i knew i needed to eat to get my strength.

I had managed to eat just over half of my breakfast. If i ate any more, i would be sick. Once Vincent had taken the plates into the kitchen, he placed himself back beside me. His hand gently cupped mine "are you going to the doctors today over that cold?" i sighed and looked to the floor "i don't want to move, but i know i should probably make sure it's nothing worse than a cold." i felt the soft skin of Vincent's hand cup my face and gently turn my head to face him. He had a small, warm smile on his face and his hand cupped mine tighter "it's better to get this checked out. Do you want me to come with you?" i returned his smile and nestled my head towards his hand "i'll be alright alone, don't worry. It shouldn't take me too long to get there and back." i could tell that wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he nodded in agreement.

 **Vincent's POV**

I watched as she stood up and made her way into the bedroom. I wasn't happy about letting her go alone, but if that was what she wanted, i wouldn't go against it. She walked back into the room about 20 minutes later. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black strappy top. Even though she was feeling awful, she still looked so beautiful. I watched as she grabbed her bag and phone and then walked over to me. She placed herself in front of me and bent down, locking her lips with mine. My hands came up to cradle her face as i savoured the feel of her lips on mine. As she pulls away, our eyes connect and she smiles warmly "i won't be long baby." i let out a slight sigh before removing my hands from her face "be careful out there. I love you" she leans down once more and leaves a soft kiss on my forehead "i love you too" with that, she walks out the room.

After sitting in the room, alone, i decided to be sociable. It had only been half an hour since Vix left, but to me it felt like days. As i walked into the bar, i noticed Cid was sat at a table with Yuffie. He had noticed me walk in and signalled for me to join them. As i pulled up a chair i felt Cid's strong hand fall on to my shoulder "cheer up Vince!" some how, he always knew when something was playing on my mind. I let out a slight sigh before looking to the table "Vix has gone to the doctors and i can't help but think i should be there with her." his grip tightens around my shoulder "it's only a cold, she'll be fine. Would you like a drink while you wait for her?" i didn't really feel up to drinking, but i thought maybe it would help pass the time "i suppose one won't hurt." he smiles at me and pats my back before getting up and looking to Yuffie "do you want another one?" she begins to nod her head and smile "of course!" Cid's head shakes as he walks towards the bar.

 **Vicky's POV**

I was making my way back to the bar, my thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't wait to get home to Vincent. As i pulled up outisde Seventh Heaven, i let out a sigh. I felt sick to my stomach, most of which being nerves and panic. As i pushed open the door, i notice Vincent sat with Cid and Yuffie. They each had a drink in front of them. I took a deep breathe in and walked over to the table, placing my hands on Vincent's shoulders. His head tilted up towards me and a smile took over his face "how did it go?" my heart sank as i sat down beside him "i've got a serious chest infection which has spread to my ears and throat, hence why my head has also been feeling weird. I've been given some antibiotics to take." his smile quickly turned into a frown full of worry and sympathy. "don't worry, i'll make sure you get better." my head rested on his arm and my eyes closed. I just wanted to get him away from everyone and lose myself in his arms. "can we go back to our room? I want to rest" he didn't even have to think twice. The second i had asked him he had stood up and took me in his arms. "i'll be back down later" Cid and Yuffie both nod as they watch Vincent lead me up the stairs.

Once we were finally alone, he sat me on the sofa. "is there anything you need?" i shook my head and took in a deep breathe as i took his hands in mine "Vincent, there's something i need to talk to you about." panic and worry took over his face once more as he knelt down in front of me "what is it?" my eyes met his "i'm pregnant..." there was a long silence. Vincent's face was blank as our eyes stayed connected. My heart began to beat faster as the panic took over. _'why isn't he talking to me?' 'oh god, i've upset him'_ i was broken from my thoughts by his arms wrapping around me tight "i didn't think i could reproduce. All this time we haven't been protected because i thought i was incapable of having children" he was silent once more "does this mean you don't want this baby?" he instantly pulls back and cups my face "i want nothing more than to have this baby with you! Why would you even think i wouldn't want this?" instantly my face sunk. I knew i had upset him thinking negatively "i'm sorry, i just though you weren't ready. When you said you didn't use protection because you thought you were infertile, i thought you didn't want kids anyway. I'm really sorry"

I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulls me closer to him. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I had hurt him, i hated the thought of his heart breaking because of me. "that wasn't how it was meant to come across, i'm sorry. I have always wanted to become a father, since the day Lucrecia told me she was pregnant with Hojo's baby. I wanted that baby to be mine so badly. When she cast me out, my hopes were shattered. Then they were shattered even more when i found out Hojo had done so many experiments on my body. I truely believed i could never have children." my arms wrapped tightly around his waist as i nestled my head into his chest. "you don't have to worry anymore. You are going to be an amazing father to our baby"

 **Sorry it's been a while, my health hasn't been too great. I will try and update as often as possible.**


End file.
